Falling in the Fire
by Tsuki Soulless
Summary: A SPR é chamada para resolver dois casos sinistros. Mai é o alvo principal e Naru e os outros terão pouco tempo para resolver os casos. Será que conseguirão salvar a vida de Mai?
1. File 1: The House's Beach

**Falling in Fire**

**-----**

**Sinopse: **A SPR é chamada para investigar um caso sinistro. Quatro poderosas psíquicas são possuídas e Mai é afetada também. Naru e os outros precisam exorcizar o espírito da casa entes que seja tarde demais.

-----

**Disclamer:** Essa fic é minha. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem á nossa saudosa Fuyumi Uno. Mas bem que eu queria ter um Naru só pra mim. *-*

**--**

**File 1: The House's Beach**

Eu sempre pensei que a morte seria algo indolor. Algo como sentir um arranhão e se ver no outro mundo. Mas agora eu sei que certas maneiras de morrer são as piores existentes.

Eu nunca entendi o porque de certos espíritos matarem pessoas do mesmo jeito que foram mortos. Nunca até agora. É para mostrar aos vivos a dor que passaram quando morreram. É para expandirem sua raiva.

Aqui estou eu. Prestes a morrer da forma mais dolorosa que eu posso imaginar. Ser queimada viva.

Outra pessoa estaria com raiva de quem a induziu a esta situação. Mas eu não.

Eu não posso odiá-lo por querer fazer seu trabalho. Não posso odiá-lo por eu querer segui-lo, por ter aceitado trabalhar com ele ou querer dar minha vida para que ele viva a dele. A culpa é minha se estou nesta situação.

Agora eu ficarei como seu irmão. Presa a ele do outro lado. Amando-o sem poder tê-lo. Ajudando-o por meio de outra pessoa...

Engraçado... mesmo fora do meu corpo, eu sinto o calor do fogo se aproximando da minha pele. Nunca pensei que o fogo fosse tão quente.


	2. Part 1: Scream of Help

**File 1: A casa da colina**

**Part 1: o grito de socorro**

Chegaram animados no escritório. Haviam resolvido o maior caso que a SPR já havia pego. E um dos principais motivos era a participação integral de Mai. Tanto se deixando servir como hospedeira do espírito que queria ajuda, quanto atraindo o monstro que aterrorizava a casa.

Mai estava tendo todas as glórias pelo ocorrido e, embora insistisse em incluir todos na façanha, tinha que aceitar os elogios dos colegas. Até mesmo Naru havia comentado com Lin que ficara impressionado com sua atuação. Não esperava que seu ESP estaria tão evoluído a ponto de se igualar ao de Masako. E isso foi algo que a chocou muito.

Agora estavam a conversar animadamente no escritório. Mai havia feito chá a todos e se juntara á conversa também. Sempre ignoraram as reclamações de Naru quanto a transformar a sede da SPR num bar, ou uma lanchonete, onde pudessem conversar após cada caso.

Mai já havia percebido que Masako ficara quieta e solitária na ponta do sofá desde que chegaram. Mal tocara na xícara que estava á sua frente. Não sabia o que se passava com ela. Mas não podia chama-la para uma conversa na frente dos outros. Esperaria até que desse a hora de Naru enxotar todos e a chamaria para conversar enquanto iam para casa.

- Vocês não têm casa? - Naru irrompeu a sala. Seu tom de voz expirava um mau-humor crônico. - não acham que está na hora de irem embora?

- Demo, Naru-chan... - Takigawa começou mas Mai o interrompeu.

- Bem... sinto muito gente... mas ouviram. - pela primeira vez Mai agradeceu a intolerância de seu chefe. Sentiu-se um ET quando todos a olharam estranhamente. - Gomen ne.

Acompanhou-os até a porta se despedindo de todos. Ayako, John, Yasuhara, Hoshou e...

- Ah, Masako? - chamou quando a médium passou pela porta.

Ainda não eram grandes amigas como Keiko ou Michiru, mas estavam caminhando para a amizade. Não que ainda não brigassem para ver quem faria o chá de Naru ou pelos ataques de ciúmes uma da outra. Mas em geral começaram a se dar bem. Principalmente nas investigações.

- O quê, Mai?

- Você me espera? Eu não demoro. _Quero conversar com você._ - acrescentou mentalmente e sorriu perante a surpresa da quase amiga.

- Claro. - voltou e se sentou no sofá. - mas minha casa não fica pelo mesmo lado da sua.

- Eu não me importo de andar. - disse recolhendo os copos.

- Mai. - Naru a chamou.

- Hai? - respondeu virando-se.

- Feche a porta quando sair. - Naru e Lin apareceram na sala. Por uma fração de segundos, podia jurar que ele sabia o por quê dela ter dito a Masako a ficar.

- Claro. - viu-o pegar o casaco e sair porta afora com Lin.

- Ele deposita muita confiança em você. - murmurou encarando a porta.

- Talvez... para tomar o chá que eu faço. - Riu com o pensamento de colocar algo na bebida do chefe caso ele a irritasse demais.

- O que queria comigo, Mai? - viu-a ficar séria.

- Eu vi que você ficou muito quieta. Queria saber por que, mas não quis perguntar na frente de todos. Então? O que foi?

- O que você acha que foi, Mai?

- Não sei. - mentiu se sentindo mal por esconder seus pressentimentos. - me conte você.

- Acho que suas habilidades estão crescendo demais.

- Vai me contar? - insistiu enxugando o copo que tinha nas mãos.

- Desde que voltamos... eu tenho sentido algo estranho no ar... principalmente uma aura ao redor do Naru... - viu-a se espantar. - e ao seu também.

- Ehhh? Que tipo?

- Não sei, Mai. Mas acho que esse caso ainda não acabou. - disse observando as próprias mãos. - podemos ter deixado algo passar.

- Sinceramente, também senti isso.

- Será que Naru sabe a motivação daquele homicida?

- Se sabe, vai levar para o túmulo. - pensou um pouco. - aquela casa cheirava á queimado. E apenas nós três percebemos.

- Naru também?

- Acho que sim. Lembra que ele reclamou de algo?

- Un... Mas por que o lugar estava queimado se todos morreram envenenados?

- Não sei, Masako... você que é a intelectual entre nós. Eu sou a burra, lembra?

- A menina não te mostrou mais nada?

- Eu contei tudo o que vi. - rebateu pegando suas coisas.

- E se você deixou algo passar? - levantou-se rumando á porta.

- Talvez... - acompanhou-a. - ne, Masako...

- nani?

Mai sabia que a médium estava escondendo alguma coisa. Algo que aconteceu durante o caso e que foi grave o bastante para Naru ter se irritado e os outros a excluírem. Hara-san havia se mantido afastada do grupo desde que retornaram de Okinawa. Embora não terem demonstrado, sabia que a estavam ignorando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba, Masako? - viu um lapso de surpresa passar por seu rosto embora tentasse manter a expressão.

_Não conte a ela._ A voz de Naru ecoou em sua mente enquanto se lembrava do que lhe foi pedido.

- Alguma coisa? - respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Enquanto eu estava possuída, o que aconteceu?

- Nada, Mai. - foi o que disse antes de ir embora.

Suspirou se sentindo excluída. Tinha plena certeza que estavam mantendo-na no escuro. Virou-se e foi embora.

A aula havia acabado mais cedo por conta das provas de faculdade. Se matara de estudar nos últimos dias, desde que encerraram o caso.

Por mais que tentasse manter a calma para se concentrar no trabalho, não conseguia esconder o nervosismo e reprimir a ideia de não conseguir uma boa nota.

_Naru iria implicar comigo pelo resto da vida! _Pensou subindo as escadas

Parou de pensar quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma aura sinistra tinha tomado conta do Hall de entrada. Paralisou vendo, por sua visão periférica, um vulto negro parado atrás dos vasos. Começou a entrar em pânico quando aquilo se mexeu.

A sombra se aproximou e, mancando, parou a seu lado. Virou-se para a figura sentindo o pânico em seu rosto.

- Bom dia. - ouviu da pessoa á sua frente e u arrepio seguiu atrás da nuca. Embora tivesse a certeza de que aquele vulto não era um espírito, não podia deixar de ficar apavorada.

A moça era pouca coisa mais baixa que Mai e o manto que a cobria a fazia parecer menor. O capuz lhe cobria o rosto inteiro e lhe dava um ar fantasmagórico. Lembrou-se das imagens de ceifeiros que descobrira na internet e imaginou-a segurando uma foice.

- Bom dia. - a moça repetiu a pergunta retirando o capuz e revelando o rosto. Percebera que a assustara.

- Bom dia! - gaguejou analisando-a.

Ela tinha um rosto muito bonito. As feições latinas contrastavam com sua descendência japonesa. O corte do cabelo negro fazia a franja cair lateralmente e cobrir parte do rosto. O olho á mostra era escuro e melancólico. Distantemente lembrava os de seu chefe, estes eram calorosos. A boca era um pouco desigual e cheia. O lábio superior menos saliente que o inferior. Se perguntou se ela era modelo de fotos.

- Você é do _Shibuya Psychic Research_? - ela perguntou. - a SPR?

- Sim. Veio fazer um pedido?

- Preciso da ajuda de vocês. É urgente! - espantou-se co o to usado.

- Entre, por favor. - disse abrindo a porta. Ainda tremendo pelo susto.

- Desculpe tê-la assustado. - ela disse.

- Não se preocupe. - engoliu a seco. - Cheguei!

- Mai? - Naru chamou do hall onde se fazia o chá. - o que faz aqui?

- Fomos dispensados mais cedo. - ouviu-o se aproximar.

Aquela declaração teria a deixado ofendida se, primeiro, não tivesse entendido o motivo da pergunta e, segundo, não tivesse uma cliente que precisava urgentemente de ajuda.

- Temos uma cliente, Naru. - anunciou quando ele alcançou suas vistas. - é importante.

Viu seu chefe se surpreender com a figura sinistra parada ao seu lado e imaginou se ele a conhecia.

Naru estava espantado, apesar da face desprovida de emoção. Em todos esses anos de investigação paranormal, nunca havia tido a oportunidade de se envolver em um caso em que um psíquico do porte Dela estava envolvido. Tampouco que Ela não pudesse resolver.

- Nakamura. - cumprimentou tentando disfarçar sua surpresa. Era a primeira vez que se encontrava com ela cara a cara.

- Doutor Oliver Davis. É um prazer conhece-lo pessoalmente. - a moça retribuiu o cumprimento co um sorriso. Naquele momento, Mai teve a certeza de que ela era famosa. Será que era igual a Masako?

- Igualmente. Qual delas você é? - ele perguntou.

- A mais nova. Acho que você conheceu minha irmã mais velha.

- Sim, Youko. - ele se dirigiu á porta e gesticulou para ela entrar. - por favor.

- A moça seguiu pelo local indicado e se sentou, elegante e intimidadora, em um dos sofás.

- Mai. - Naru chamou em tom de pedido. - chá

- Hai! - seguiu para a saleta.

- Yo, Taniyama-chan. - Yasuhara estava passando um café quando a menina chegou. - e as provas?

- Difíceis. - disse pondo agua para esquentar. - Acho que não consigo uma boa nota.

- Consegue sim... - ele parou e escutou o movimento na sala. - cliente?

- Sim. E pelo visto, é muito famosa. - disse enquanto preparava o chá. - Naru ficou espantado em vê-la.

Noll estava perplexo. Se Mai tiver entendido certo, tinha á frente á cliente mais instruída, poderosa e importante que conhecia de toda a comunidade paranormal.

Satiko de Lima Nakamura, ou simplesmente Nakamura Yoru, era a caçula das Gêmeas Psíquicas. Embora o nome, o quarteto era formado pelas irmãs quadrigêmeas: Youko, Reiko, Aiko e Yoru. Sendo que, todas elas, são muito respeitadas, quase em nível hierárquico, no meio científico - mais respeitadas até que _ele _próprio – por aceitarem protagonizar pesquisas e demonstrações de suas habilidades.

A mais velha, Youko, possuía um nível avançado de ESP. Desenvolvera todas as habilidades de Mai e Hara-san, e quem sabe muitas outras, em tempo recorde. Era considerada – depois de seu irmão Eugene ainda vivo – uma médium completa. E também atuava como exorcista.

As duas do meio, Reiko e Aiko, tinham pleno domínio de psicocinese, podendo transitar entre PK-MT e PK-ST. As duas faziam seu PK parecer truque de criança.

Por fim, seguindo a ordem etária, Yoru. Uma paranormal extraordinária que, além dos poderes psicométricos, cinéticos e sensoriais, tinha pleno domínio de PK-LT, poder que ele _nunca _teria domínio. Se não bastasse controlar todos esses poderes – e continuar com todos os fios de cabelo no lugar e continuar sóbria – tinha domínio perfeito e pleno exercício de Qigong. Façanha impossível para ele sem a ajuda de Gene.

E todas, se não bastasse tudo, todas as irmãs eram telepatas.

Nunca se permitiu sentir inveja de alguém, ou qualquer outro sentimento inútil do tipo. Para o cientista mais famoso da atualidade, o renomado Doutor Davis, sentir inveja de alguém era inadmissível, para não falar inútil. Mas mesmo sua mente objetiva abominando tal ideia, não podia deixar de invejá-la. Não pelos poderes que possuía, mas sim pelo seu controle e pelo fato de poder usá-los sem para num hospital. Mas, mesmo rejeitando a ideia, sabia que no íntimo a invejava por ainda ter suas irmãs.

Mas, também, lembrar de suas habilidades que a garota á sua frente possuía, enquanto a encarava, lhe dava a irritante sensação de inferioridade. E, para o sensato e indómito Oliver Davis, sentir-se inferior a alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa seja mesmo superior, era completamente inaceitável.

- O que a trás aqui, Nakamura-san? - perguntou assim que Mai entrou na sala com o chá.

- Preciso de sua ajuda, Doutor Davis. - sentiu-se imponente novamente pelo tom de humildade forçada da PK. - Nós não pediríamos sua ajuda se não fosse tão grave. Eu não pediria sua ajuda se eu não pudesse resolver isso.

- É grave o bastante a ponto de nos colocar em perigo? - precisava saber disso. Não podia submeter sua equipe a um perigo extremo se não se certificasse que teriam altas chances de sair vivos.

- Eu sei que não tenho o direito de lhe pedir algo tão arriscado quanto isso, tão pouco obriga-lo a aceitar e colocar seus subordinados em risco, mas... - ela engoliu o próprio orgulho e deixou-se tomar pelas emoções. Não era um caso profissional. - Eu te imploro, Doutor Davis! Nos ajude! É um caso de vida ou morte!

Olhou inconsciente para a assistente que ofegara, horrorizada, perante a declaração chocante.

Considerou aquilo em silêncio. Se as Gêmeas Psíquicas não conseguiram resolver o que quer que fosse, aquele caso deveria ser sério, e perigoso, o bastante para ter que manter toda sua equipe sob cautela velada. Principalmente uma certa ESP latente que tinha uma certa tendência a ser o alvo preferido de fenômenos sobrenaturais e paranormais.

- Naru? - Mai chamou-o.

Saiu de suas reflexões ao vê-las apreensivas. Mesmo com os supostos riscos, iria aceitar o pedido e investigar. Aquele caso estrava dentro de seus padrões de diversão – e, também, pelo fato de que as gêmeas psíquicas não conseguiram resolvê-lo. Mas, simplesmente, não podia aceitar aquele caso se não souber do que se tratava.

- Continue. - disse por fim. - conte o que aconteceu.

- Vai ajudar? - a esperança brolhou em seu rosto. Era muito sério.

- Primeiro preciso saber do que se trata, não concorda?

- Ah, sim. Me perdoe. Não parece, mas estou desesperada! Precisamos de ajuda antes que seja tarde!

- Então conte. - seu tom de voz era definitivo. Mai sentiu pena da moça que estava sob influencia daquele tom. Sabia, por experiência própria, que seu chefe odiava delongas e, quando ele usava aquele tom de voz, teria que se apressar e ir direto ao assunto.

- Desculpe. - ela deixou as mão enluvadas á mostra. - Em resumo, compramos a casa em que nossa mãe viveu quando solteira. Queríamos fazer uma surpresa dando-a de presente de casamento. Sabíamos que era assombrada, por que ela nos contava das coisas que acontecia lá. Classificamos e identificamos as categorias de Tezanne e mais alguns outros fenômenos _poltergeist_. Antes de reformarmos, decidimos, para a segurança dos técnicos, fazer todos os rituais de purificação e exorcismo que conseguimos. Chamamos monges e mikos para o trabalho, Aiko trouxe um padre australiano que ela conhecia para reforçar e até Youko fez seus exorcismos! Depois de tudo nee-chan confirmou que todos os espíritos se foram. Exceto sete. Há um cômodo que não conseguimos abrir. Tentaram feitiços de exorcismo e mais algumas coisas. Nada. A porta continua fechada e vive cheirando a queimado. Reiko queimou a mão na maçaneta.

- Se me permite. - Naru a interrompeu. - não vejo o motivo de pedirem minha ajuda.

- Tem razão, mas se ficasse apenas nisso, eu teria o imenso prazer de fazer o _meu _exorcismo. - ela sorriu. - e você sabe que minhas técnicas são mais... explosivas, que as das minhas irmãs.

- Ouvi falar.

- Pois bem. - ela desfez o sorriso e observou as mãos. - eu tentei fazer o exorcismo para tentar abrir a porta. Nada aconteceu. Eu tentei de novo com mais força. Nada. Não pude usar meu máximo, por que elas não queriam reduzir a casa a lenha. Deixamos quieto e procuramos por portas secretas... no dia seguinte, Aiko amanheceu com cicatrizes horríveis de queimaduras pelo corpo. Deduzimos que seria o inicio de uma possessão. Tentamos outro exorcismo mas as feridas pioraram. Tentamos outro exorcismo antes de levá-la para o hospital. Assim, se piorasse, os médicos tratariam das feridas.

- Estigmas?

- Não necessariamente. Agora sei que é algo pior. Em todo caso, não adiantou. Tentamos levá-la ás pressas ao hospital, mas... - ela apertou o tecido com força soltando um gemido imperceptível de dor. - Não conseguimos sequer tira-la de casa.

- Mai ofegou, horrorizada. Kazuya permaneceu em silêncio. Aquilo era pior do que imaginava.

- Na mesma semana, foi a vez da Youko-nee. As dela foram mais leves, mas se espalhavam. Em ambos dos casos, elas não podiam sair da propriedade. - Ela parou novamente, editando.

- Naru estava intrigado. Excluindo as queimaduras que se alastravam e o fato delas ficarem presas, ainda não entendia o pedido de ajuda. Já ouvira falar de inúmeros casos, alguns até acompanhara pessoalmente, em que trabalharam em situações piores que aquela e resolveram sem ajuda ou interferência de terceiros.

- Ainda não entendo, Nakamura-san.

Mai olhou, incrédula, para o chefe. Ele não tinha entendido? O Naru _não tinha _entendido? A situação dela?

- Eu mesmo já acompanhei casos piores que esse em que vocês resolveram sem interferência externa.

- Tem razão. O mais grave que resolvemos foi quando a onee-chan teve que nos exorcizar para encerrarmos o caso. Nós quatro entramos em coma depois.

Mai virou-se para Oliver e busca de entendimento. Agora partilhava a mesma dúvida do chefe. Se no _pior caso _elas conseguiram resolver mesmo em coma. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

- O que há de diferente neste? - Naru perguntou.

Ela suspirou. Este era o tão bem falado Doutor Oliver Davis? O mesmo que nunca perdeu um caso? O mesmo que tinha cinco doutorados antes dos dezoito anos? Ela teria que dar-lhe todos os detalhes?

- Eu pensei que você era bom entendedor, Kazuya. - ela usou o nome falso em sinal de irritação enquanto se levantava tirando as luvas. - Já que meias palavras são inúteis, vou ser crua e grossa.

Yoru jogou as luvas na mesa, quase molhando-as na xícara de chá que Mai havia lhe oferecido, e levantou as mãos, como uma modelo exibindo uma jóia, de forma irritada.

Não só as costas das mãos, mas as palmas das pequenas mãos da médium ressaltavam em queimaduras de padrões disformes. Bolhas vermelhas e amarelas estavam prontas para explodir.

Mai arrepiou-se inteira. Abraçou-se tentando parar de imaginar a dor que ela devia sentir. Tentou ignorar sua intuição pulsante.

- Agora vê? Atingiu todas nós! As minhas foram bem leves, apesar de feias. Apareceram de uma vez e eu tenho pouco tempo. - ela levou as mãos queimadas aos botões do manto, abrindo-os. - não sabemos com o que estamos lidando!

O tecido escorregou por seus ombros e caiu de mau jeito no sofá. Revelando o corpo da paranormal.

Ela era realmente baixinha. Os ombros largos, como de uma nadadora ou ginasta, estavam nus. Ela tinha as curvas avantajadas que ficavam mais evidentes pelo macaquinho tomara-que-caia de malha preta.

Mai se sentiria enciumada e irritada por ela ter mostrado o corpo daquele jeito, mas estava perplexa demais para se lembrar que deveria achar aquilo indecente.

Partindo do pescoço, descendo pelos ombros para os braços e pelo colo até as pernas, queimaduras escuras de tonalidades escuras, tomavam-lhe a pele. Raras as áreas livres.

- Quando atinge o rosto. - ela levantou o cabelo revelando o rosto quase deformado. - ficamos incapacitadas. Nossas habilidades caem drasticamente. Não conseguimos usá-las. Aiko está muito enfraquecida. Quase não sinto sua presença. Reiko e Youko estão indo pelo mesmo caminho

- A empatia está fraca. - não era uma pergunta.

- Não, Dr. Davis. É como se elas estivessem mortas. A "frequência" da presença delas está pela metade. - ela se jogou no sofá. - E o que me desespera é que Aiko está sumindo! No sentido literal do termo!

- Nakamura-san... - Mai sussurrou tentando confortá-la.

- Todas nós... - ela parou de falar quando uma musica a interrompeu. Ela se levantou e atendeu o celular. - licença. Reiko, o que aconteceu?

Ela escutou em silêncio tentando argumentar quando tinha chance. Kazuya a observava quieto. Estava deliberando se valia a pena se arriscar tanto.

Mai estava apreensiva. Tinha certeza que aquele caso havia acendido o interesse de Naru. Seu chefe só aceitava casos que lhe interessassem. E sabia que ele iria aceitar, quando ele pedia mais detalhes. Mas a demora de resposta de Naru era preocupante. Ele iria deixa-las na mão?

- NÃO! - assustou-se com o grito de repreensão. - estou com eles aqui. Segure as pontas um pouco! Só estou esperando uma resposta! - ela escutou novamente. - não deixe! Sele o quarto inteiro! Tente outro exorcismo!...

A discussão se estendeu em mais alguns minutos. Entre vezes de discurso e momentos de silêncio, Yoru tentava dar ordens a irmã. Naru e Mai pularam de seus lugares quando um grito foi ouvido pelo aparelho.

- Reiko! Onee-chan! Nani ga okuta? Reiko?! - ela continuou gritando para o aparelho esperando ser ouvida.

- Lin e Yasuhara apareceram na sala, alarmados pelos gritos da moça.

- Rei...! - ela se calou com uma expressão horrorizada. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto enquanto o celular caia de sua mão.

Mai teve a impressão de ter visto a cena em câmera lenta. A queda parecia demorar uma eternidade antes de chegar ao chão. O telefone quicou três vezes antes de se desligar sozinho. A dona continuava imóvel.

- Nakamura-san?!

- Aiko... Aiko wa... atashi no onee-chan wa... - a voz da médium saiu fraca e rouca. Como se, subitamente, tivesse lebrado que pudesse falar.

- O que está acontecendo? - Lin perguntou se aproximando.

- Aiko... minha irmã... Aiko sumiu! - viram-na desabar em lágrimas.

O foco da atenção dos presentes voltou-se para o chefe do instituto. Naru estava invariável.

_- Shochou_? - Yasuhara chamou tentando uma resposta.

Silêncio. Noll não se atrevia a falar algo. Sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. Impotência.

- Noll? - Lin tentou.

Os segundos passavam como horas enquanto Shibuya estava perdido em suas reflexões.

- Naru? - Mai chamou e ele voltou a si.

- Yasuhara, veja se John e Hara-san estão disponíveis. Depois veja se Takigawa e Matsuzaki-san podem vir também. Lin, prepare o equipamento. - as ordens vieram de surpresa.

- Hai! - os dois saíram para suas tarefas.

- Mai? - ele chamou.

- Já sei! - ela correu para o escritório do chefe e saiu de lá com uma caneta e uma caderno. - pronto.

Viu-o acenar com a cabeça e se aproximar da figura chorosa.

- Escute, Nakamura-san. Vou precisar de todos os detalhes e o endereço da casa.

- Un... obrigada.


	3. Part 2: Thoughts

**Eu fico feliz por estarem gostando da minha fic. Vcs não não sabem o quanto isso é importante pra gente que escreve.  
muito obrigada pelos comentários.**

_Repespostas:_

**Xena: ^^**

**Rinamina: ok**

**Double Side: Olha, se eu colocar expressões em japonês, se eu lembrar vou por a tradução sim. Se houver alguma palavra errada por favor me corrija, ok?**

**E se houver alguma coisa errada - eu digo do texto inteiro - por favor me avisem, ok?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Part 2: Thinks**

Não era a primeira vez que Mai viajava de avião. No ultimo caso tivera que voar naquela caixa metálica até Okinawa. Então já deveria estar acostumada a sentir seu estomago congelar, os dedos doerem por apertar demais o braço da poltrona, enquanto mascava chiclete compulsivamente enquanto tentava respirar normalmente, certo?

Errado.

Por mais que soubesse que teria que viajar a cidades distantes e, obrigatoriamente, se acostumar com aquilo, seu medo crônico a fazia imaginar mil formas do avião cair e desejar casos que possam ir resolvê-los de carro. Ou talvez de trem. E, por mais que quisesse, não nunca descobrira _como_ Naru conseguia que ficassem em poltronas vizinhas. Lado a lado.

Noll não havia dito uma palavra desde que decolaram. No portão de embarque dera instruções por telefone a Lin. Ele e Yasuhara haviam ido na frente com Yoru. John e Masako já estavam a caminho. Ayako estava fazendo um exorcismo em Nagasaki e estaria em Morikuro assim que terminasse.

Já estavam perto de aterrissar e Mai tentava esquecer o acesso de tosse de Bou-san que, ironicamente, estava sentado na poltrona de trás. Por algum motivo, sabia que não era uma crise de tosse normal.

- Ei, Naru-bou. - Takigawa chamou depois de mais alguns pigarros.

- O que? - ele estava de mal humor.

- Não acha que deveria nos por a par de tudo? Para começar, quem é a cliente e onde vamos?

- Yoru Nakamura, Morikuro. - ele disse em tom definitivo.

- Quem? - arrependeu-se da pergunta quando recebeu o olhar do chefe.

- Vai dizer que não conhece Yoru Nakamura.

- Que eu saiba, que eu vi recentemente na internet, uma das PK apresentadas recentemente tem esse nome. E... - viu a expressão de desdém do chefe. - está brincando, não é?

- Tenho cara de quem está brincando? - Mai imaginou Bou-san levando um coice de um burrinho com o rosto de Naru.

- Nakamura-san é famosa? - Mai perguntou inocente.

- Ela _está_ famosa. Ela e suas irmãs. Mais até que Naru e Masako.

- Estão?

- So. Mas apenas na comunidade paranormal. Elas se mantêm reservadas da mídia.

- Foram apresentadas a menos de dois anos. Ainda são pouco conhecidas. - Naru resolveu participar da discussão. Mai tinha certeza de que participaria ativamente da discussão. - Passaram muito tempo trabalhando suas habilidades. Só agora foram expostas.

- Você sabe algo mais?

- Meus pais as descobriram. As pesquisas mais recentes foram baseadas nelas.

- Então você as conheceu pessoalmente? - por alguma razão aquela pergunta deixou Mai insegura.

- Não. Conheci a mais velha por acaso.

- Mas...

- Na época, eu tinha acabado de chegar aqui. - Naru encerrou o assunto.

- Oh... - Takigawa se calou, deliberando.

- Naru... - Mai o chamou se encolhendo ao receber o olhar do chefe. - você acha que vai ser perigoso?

- Extremamente. Por isso quero que seja prudente.

Mai iria retrucar se uma aeromoça não tivesse parado ali e pedido que colocassem o cinto. O avião estava descendo. Mai ignorou o que ia falar e obedeceu a comissária prontamente. Naru reprimiu um sorriso quando viu sua assistente apertar o braço da poltrona a ponto de deixar os dedos brancos e ignorou a consciência de que sua mão e a dela estavam a menos de meio centímetro. Baniu todos os outros pensamentos e se concentrou e formular planos para resolver rápido o caso.

- Ayako iria nos encontrar aqui ou em Yoriko? - Bou-san perguntou procurando pelo saguão.

- Ela estava fazendo um exorcismo em Nagasaki. De lá a Morikuro são algumas horas. Assim que acabasse, ela iria pra lá. - Mai informou.

- Vamos. - Naru seguiu para o exterior do aeroporto.

- Espera, Naru! - Mai tentou acompanha-lo enquanto carregava as malas.

- Ei, Naru-bou. Não acha que é muita coincidência?

- Uma casa assobrada em Morikuro. É inevitável.

- Por que? - Mai perguntou confusa.

- Morikuro está sendo conhecida como uma cidade fantasma. - Takigawa assumiu o papel de professor. - Cada casa tem, pelo menos, uma história de poltergeist pra contar. Está virando ponto turístico para os aficionados em paranormalidade. Pelo menos um em três consegue presenciar um fenômeno psíquico.

- Repulsão?

- Exato. São poucas as casas que tem esses fenômenos de repulsão. Os moradores aproveitaram a esses fenômenos e, com a onda psíquica de anos atrás, estão lucrando. Mas era tipicamente uma cidade pesqueira.

- Ah... - exclamou deliberando.

- Lin vai nos esperar no terminal de Yoriko. - Noll informou. - pegaremos um trem.

- Hai! - Mai bateu continência.

- Ei, Mai? - Hoshou chamou.

- Sim?

- Como foi quando Yoru pediu uma investigação?

- Bem...

Noll parou de ouvir quando Mai começou a falar. Precisava de toda a concentração para formular um plano eficiente.

Os espíritos que escaparam dos exorcismos se mostraram poderosos para suportar quatro psíquicas, monges, mikos e padres. Eles estariam mais poderosos e furiosos. Precisaria suspender os exorcismos e se concentrar em kekkai, feitiços de afastamento e amuletos de proteção.

Precisaria mapear toda a propriedade e fazer uma planta da casa. Teria que descobrir portas secretas e quartos ocultos. Igual fizera na mansão do ministro. Teria que descobrir, também, um jeito de abrir a porta trancada, achar a concentração dos espíritos e encontrar Aiko ainda viva.

Além de tudo, precisaria manter todo seu pessoal, principalmente Mai e Yasuhara, sob vigia intensa. Não sabia o que aqueles espíritos queriam, nem como as Gêmeas foram afetadas daquele jeito. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: não podia deixar aquilo acontecer com Mai.

Sacudiu levemente a cabeça, tentando afastar a preocupação absurda e diferenciada que tinha por sua assistente. Por mais que admitisse a si mesmo que aquela menina só era parte essencial do seu pessoal por causa de suas habilidades, Noll não se permitia pensar nela de outra forma. Não do jeito que ela queria que pensasse, pelo menos.

- Oi, Naru-chan! - saiu de seus pensamentos quando Takigawa o chamou. Viu-se sentado num banco e estava vagamente consciente de seus atos antes de sentar-se ali para esperar o trem. Viu Mai e Hoshou fazerem o mesmo. - você acha que conseguiremos resolver esse caso antes que outra irmã suma?

- _Temos_ que resolvê-lo. _Antes que __Mai__ também suma. - _pensou tentando não pensar.

Mai se sentiu incomodada por aquela declaração. Parecia que o honra e o orgulho de Naru dependiam da resolução daquele caso. Tentou não pensar nos motivos – pouco plausíveis, diga-se de passagem - que o levaram a aceitá-lo. Tentava convencer-se de que era um favor a uma conhecida e descartar qualquer tipo de suspeita de que esteja relacionado a casos amorosos.

Noll queria resolver aquele caso o mais rápido o possível. Primeiro: queria provar que era melhor que elas, mesmo que sua fama e a pouca convivência já tenham se comprovado. Segundo: queria achar Aiko ainda viva. Terceiro: mesmo que demorasse um pouco, não podia se dar ao luxo de permitir que Mai tivesse a mesma sorte das Gêmeas.

Por alguma razão, tinha a absoluta certeza de que sua assistente teria uma participação ativa e conturbada neste caso – como vinha acontecendo á tempos. Por mais que soubesse que todos os seus subordinados estavam sujeitos a ataques sobrenaturais, era sempre aquela menina desmiolada que pagava o pato.

Yasuhara era leigo o bastante para passar despercebido. Hara-san era profissional e sabia se defender. John, Takigawa e Matsuzaki podiam se salvar sozinhos. Lin era mestre onmyouji e seus familiares o protegiam. Até ele mesmo, de certa forma, tinha lá seus truques e não era vulnerável. Podia gerar energia o bastante para afastar os espíritos – e parar no hospital, diga-se de passagem. E se dependesse de Lin, andaria escoltado por quatro shikis.

E era aí que deveria se perguntar: e Mai?

A menina sabia apenas dois feitiços de afastamento e, como ainda er latente, era a mesma coisa que apagar um incêndio no fôlego. Os poderes de sua assistente eram fracos demais para repelir aqueles espíritos poderosos.

Lin mandaria algum de seus familiares protege-la?

_- Provavelmente não. _- pensou se levantando ao ver o trem chegar.

Mai estava ficando estressada. Naru só havia falado o necessário e respondido a certas perguntas, fora isso se isolou em pensamentos.

Bou-san ficou injuriado a viagem inteira. Estava tão por fora do assunto que imaginava se teria a sorte de acertar o exorcismo sem saber nada.

- Naru? - Mai chamou quebrando o silêncio. Viu-o suspirar visivelmente irritado.

- O que foi? - seu tom delatava um mau-humor crônico.

- Poderia nos por a par do plano? - a voz dela soou diferente da habitual. Estava apática. E eles nem haviam chegado perto de Morikuro ainda.

- Depois de ouvir os depoimentos das irmãs... - continuou com a voz dura tentando não passar suas suspeitas – ou sua preocupação, as essa ele insistia em reprimir. - mapearemos a propriedade e seguiremos a planta da casa. Precisamos descobrir esconderijos e encontrar Aiko.

- E quando fazemos o exorcismo? - Bou-san perguntou.

- Vou suspendê-los até sabermos o que realmente está acontecendo e seja realmente necessário. Imagine o poder que aqueles espíritos têm depois de escapar de tantos exorcismos. - Quero investir em kekkai.

- Precisamos ficar atentos?

- Chegou a essa conclusão sozinho? - outra vez Mai imaginou o burrinho.

- E o que faremos com a cidade?

- Não é problema nosso. - reprimiu a vontade de admitir que queria estender a investigação para a cidade inteira. - nossas clientes são as Nakamura.

- Ah... - Takigawa se calou.

- Matsuzaki-san precisará fazer amuletos. Não sabemos se há espíritos são andarilhos. Dependendo do parecer de Hara-san, selaremos toda a propriedade.

O trem apitou no exato momento em que Noll terminou de falar. Haviam acabado de chegar em Yoriko.

Mai saiu do trem apática. Hoshou cansou de lhe perguntar se sentia-se mal. Mas a menina lhe garantiu que estava bem. Embora tal afirmação, o sorriso fraco e sem ânimo delatava a mentira.

Naru considerou isso em silêncio. Outro motivo para se preocupar. Mai ainda era muito sensível aos fenômenos. Por mais tentasse não admitir, estava receoso – receoso, não com medo – dela amanhecer com estigmas. E esse era um belo motivo para ser rápido.

- Lin-san!! - ouviu a voz de Mai tentar subir algumas oitavas ao ver o chinês no meio da multidão.

- Hey, Lin! - Takigawa cumprimentou enquanto levava as próprias malas e as de Mai. Lin correspondeu co um aceno de cabeça e se voltou para Noll.

- Preparamos tudo. Só estávamos á sua espera e de Matsuzaki-san. - disse enquanto andavam.

- Ótimo. - foi tudo que Noll disse antes de entrar na van sendo seguido por Bou-san e Mai.

Naru teria mais algum tempo de introspecção antes de por seus planos em prática.


	4. Part 3: Morikuro's House

**Part 3 – Morikuro's House**

Mai ficou mais apática quando entraram em Morikuro. Tinha certeza de que ela estava em sincronia com o caso. Mais uma razão para tentar ser rápido. Será questão de tempo até que Mai amanhecesse com estigmas. Ou tivesse a sorte de ser apenas uma gripe. Mas se tratando de Mai, não podia contar com a sorte. Ela não sorria com frequência quando se tratava da menina.

Observou bem o caminho que seguiram. Logo na entrada da cidade havia um Torii negro com dizeres em kanji, teria de perguntar a Lin o que significavam.

A rua principal era o centro do comércio. Lojas esotéricas, têxteis e restaurantes se alinhavam por todo trajeto até chegarem á rua da praça e virarem a esquina, continuando ao redor do pequeno templo no centro da cidade. As outras ruas se ligavam á principal, como um emaranhado de caminhos que se ligavam. Imaginava o desenho que formavam do alto.

As casas se misturavam em harmonia do velho com o novo. As tradicionais, algumas de madeira e papel – tombadas como patrimônio – se relacionavam com as contemporâneas, de alvenaria e estilo ocidental. Todas assombradas. Ou, pelo menos, o terreno que ocupam.

Imaginou se a casa das Gêmeas era tradicional ou do estilo ocidental. Torcia para ser como as boas e velhas casas britânicas. Pelo menos uma vez queria não tirar os sapatos para entrar.

Lin contornou a praça do templo e seguiu para a praia. Passando por um cemitério a beira mar. Permitiu-se registrar o suspiro admirado de Mai. Permitiu-se observa-la, por um átimo, se espremendo contra o vidro do carro para aproveitar, o máximo possível, a visão do mar.

A van seguiu pela estrada arborizada a beira da praia. Viraram numa entrada de terra e continuaram em linha reta, se afastando da orla.

- Ei, Lin, falta muito? - Takigawa perguntou ansioso. Queria conhecer as mais novas celebridades.

- Não. Já estamos na propriedade.

- É meio longe, não acham?

- Quem quer que fosse o construtor, gostava do isolamento.

Aquela informação penetrou a mente de Mai como uma pancada, se alojou em algum lugar de seu cérebro e se escondeu ali, para análise futura. Tentou prestar atenção na paisagem da propriedade. Havia tantas arvores!

Parou de admirar quando algo chamou sua atenção: uma figura pequena, com um vestidinho branco e uma máscara cobrindo o rosto. A criança não devia ter mais de doze anos. Para o frio de outubro ela estava muito pouco vestida.

Cogitou em pedir para Lin parar e leva-la para a casa. Mas segurou o ar nos pulmões quando ela reapareceu alguns metros a frente. Ela trocou a mão que segurava a mascara e acenou. Por alguma razão estava impelida a retribuir o gesto. Levantou o braço e acenou.

- Mai? - Hoshou a chamou afagando-lhe os cabelos. - pra quem está acenando?

- Para... aquela criança... - sua voz saiu estranha.

Viu Bou-san olhar apreensivo para Lin e Naru na frente. E Kazuya, com uma expressão de cientista workaholic – que por acaso era isso mesmo que era – olhara para trás com aquela informação. Sentiu-se desconfortável com aqueles olhares. Até Lin a observava pelo retrovisor.

- O que foi?

- Não há crianças por aqui. - Lin informou. - a casa mais próxima fica na cidade.

A expressão da menina, já não bastasse o susto inicial pela pequena repulsão que a deixou mais pálida, se tornou ainda mais apavorada com o entendimento. Espremeu-se no vidro novamente procurando. Mesmo não querendo.

Noll tinha a perigosa sensação de certeza. Aquela aparição era o sinal de que Mai seria a próxima. Agora faltava saber: próxima para quê?

A van parou em frente do grande sobrado. Naru e os outros saíram do veículo enquanto Lin o guardava na garagem para oito carros.

Mai observou vários kanjis nas portas e janelas. Girou o corpo e viu grande ofudas nas árvores. Imaginou se eram feitiços de kekkai ou afastamento.

- Bou-san. - saiu de seus pensamentos quando Naru o chamou. - veja com Lin esses ofudas. Identifique falhas e as preencha.

- Não podemos chegar primeiro? - Hoshou se encolheu ao receber _o olhar _do chefe.

- Mal chagamos e já houve aparições. E, creio, que á noite a repulsão será mais intensa. Não concorda?

- Hmm... - engoliu a seco. - Já estou indo.

- Eu levo suas malas. - Mai se ofereceu.

- Não, não. Não se preocupe. - viu-o entrar levando todas as malas.

- Mai. - Noll a chamou e sentiu o coração pulsar.

- Hai?

- Antes de entrarmos, queria que me prometesse uma coisa. - Naru estava olhando-a fixamente.

Viu se estampar no rosto da assistente uma expressão de surpresa crônica. Por um instante, se sentiu ofendido. Ela o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que ele podia – e sim, ele podia e pode – pedir alguma coisa a alguém sem mandar.

Mai realmente não acreditava no que seus ouvidos tinham captado. Ele quer que ela faça uma promessa? O doutor Oliver Davis quer uma promessa? O céu está caindo.

- E então? - uma sobrancelha se ergueu elegante e impaciente.

- Hai! - sua voz ergueu-se alguns oitavos e pareceu esganiçada. Pigarreou tentando ameniza-la.

- Eu agradeceria se falasse mais baixo e deixasse isso em segredo.

- Desculpa... - disse após um rápido olhar raivoso. - o que quer que eu... faça?

- Quero que me prometa que irá contar qualquer coisa que acontecer. Independente do que seja. Prometa que não fará relevações e me dirá tudo.

- Naru... - sussurrou. Estava se fala. Nunca pensou que ele se preocupasse tanto assim com ela.

Estava emocionada. Não se sentia assim desde o dia em que Bou-san pediu sua guarda. Sempre estivera acostumada a solidão e saber que tinha alguém que se preocupava com ela lhe provocava emoção.

Mai viu no rosto do chefe a mesma expressão de quando ele propôs de serem as iscas no caso anterior. Tinha que admitir que desde aquele episódio, a relação entre eles mudou perceptivelmente para ambos, mas fora uma mudança bem sutil para os outros. Tinha certeza de que não perceberam. Ainda não se perdoara por ter perdido aquela chance.

- Mai. - a impaciência transbordou da voz dele. Mai sabia que devia uma resposta, e rápido.

Ela estava demorando a falar. Estava ansioso pela resposta dela. Não seria apenas coisas relacionadas ao caso que ela lhe contaria, mas também o que aconteceria a ela. Precisaria estar a par do que ela sentia. Até por que seria útil no caso, se realmente ela seja afetada também.

Mai abriu a boca para falar, mas em má hora. Levantou a mão, sinalizando para esperar. Bou-san e Lin saíram apressados da casa, e depois de lhe dizerem algo que não registrou, desapareceram nas arvores dos fundos.

- Então? - perguntou se aproximando.

- Prometo. - disse sentindo o coração pulsar.

- Ótimo. Comece. - ele cruzou os braços no peito e sua melhor expressão de superioridade brotou em seu rosto.

Aquilo foi um banho de agua fria. Sentiu o sentimento morno que a preencheu se dissipar com aquela visão. Com a certeza de que fora enganada. Viu a raiva lhe consumir. Por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo? Virou o rosto de pirraça. Não iria fazer sua vontade.

- Devo presumir que você vai quebrar a promessa?

- O que é que você quer saber, Naru? - perguntou irritada.

_- Tudo. - _era o que ele queria dizer, mas não foi isso o que saiu. - a criança. O que ela fez?

- Ah... - por alguma razão esperava outra resposta. - ela estava segurando uma mascara. Sabe aquelas que só cobrem a frente do rosto? Pois bem, ela só trocou a mão e acenou.

- O que mais?

- O que mais haveria?

- Como ela era?

- Doze anos, um e pouco, pálida, pescoço queimado, gaijin...

- Estrangeira? - Naru pareceu espantado com a revelação.

- É. Ruivinha. Com o cabelo meio alaranjado. - viu-o segurar o queixo em seu jeito pensativo. Perguntou-se se devia perguntar se corria algum perigo. - Naru...

- Vamos entrar. - foi tudo o que ele disse antes de se virar para porta.

Mai estava com um péssimo pressentimento. Por alguma razão sabia que Naru esconderia dela as informações mais preocupantes do caso. Sentia que a partir dali estaria excluída. Não queria isso. Queria ajudar de alguma maneira e para isso precisava estar a par de tudo.

- Naru... - chamou-o. Viu-o se virar com a mão na maçaneta. - quero...

- O que? - desceu os degraus e parou a frente dela.

- Quero... que... - hesitou. Como pedir isso a ele?

- Mai. - o tom impaciente de Naru terminou com a hesitação. Resolveu ser direta.

- Naru, não quero que me deixe de fora desse caso. - corou levemente ao dizer as palavras.

- O que a faz pensar...

- Você me fez prometer que te contaria tudo. - engoliu a seco ao admitir. - agora, eu te peço: não me prive de nada. Não esconda nada, mesmo que... que...

Mai se sentia uma idiota falando aquilo pra ele. Não acreditava que estava ali, na frente dele, numa atmosfera romântica – seria romântica se não houvesse a possibilidade de aparecer um fantasma e acabar com o clima. - num fim de tarde e com Naru a um passo de distância.

Baixou o olhar para os sapatos, esperando a reação do chefe. Foi algo bom ter desviado o olhar. Mai teria ficado constrangida ao ver a surpresa que, por um segundo, se apoderou do rosto de Naru.

- Mai... - Naru a chamou, resistindo a vontade de levantar-lhe o rosto.

- Onee-san. - ouviram um sussurro. - onii-san.

Naru virou-se e se colocou entre Mai e a sombra atrás da árvore. Não deviam ter ficado todo aquele tempo jogando conversa fora e desprotegidos. Deviam ter entrado logo que desceram do carro.

- Dare? - perguntou se pondo em guarda.

- Abunai... - a sombra se mostrou na pouca luz que tinha.

A pele estava desfigurada. Queimaduras horríveis se destacavam na pele pálida. O pijama que usava não era suficiente para protegê-la do frio. Arranhões avermelhados e hematomas azulados marcavam seu rosto. E era o mesmo rosto da Yoru. Eram idênticas, mas ao contrário da morena, essa era loura.

- Aiko. - Naru chamou depois de um momento de perplexidade.

- Devo chamar a Nakamura-san? - Mai perguntou assustada.

- Já deveria ter ido. - respondeu sem tirar os olhos da moça.

Mai se afastou e entrou na casa. Esperava encontrar Nakamura-san o mais rápido possível. Não imaginava o que aconteceria se demorasse.

Noll se plantou no lugar até os outros chegarem. Fez questão de não piscar, sabia que ao mínimo sinal de distração ela poderia sumir. E a última coisa que queria era Satiko lhe acusando de negligência.

- Quem é você? - perguntou.

- Minha onee-san chegou? - Aiko perguntou num jeito infantil. - me fala. Ela chegou?

- Não, e não vai. Você já deveria ter partido.

- Onii-san não sabe com o que está se metendo! - ela riu. - logo vai saber.

- É você a culpada? - continuou ignorando o deboche.

- A onee-san é quem pode te contar, onii-san. eu...

- AIKO! - todos na casa saíram afobados. Satiko e outra das irmãs se adiantaram e se colocaram ao lado de Kazuya.

- Vocês não são a onee-san... - Aiko choramingou depois de desmanchar o largo sorriso que abrira ao ver as gêmeas. - estou sozinha...

- Mariko-chan, ela não pode te ajudar! Solta ela, se não você pode machucá-la! - a outra gêmea implorou.

- Mas onee-san! Não vou machucar a onee-san, onee-san. - ela se abraçou. - não sou a dona Dechi.

E antes que pudessem fazer algo, um vento sobrenatural soprou, jogando poeira nos olhos de todos. Ao tornar a abrir os olhos, Aiko havia sumido.

- Reiko... - Satiko começou, alterada.

- Calma, Sati! - Reiko se afastou da irmã, gesticulando para os outros fazerem o mesmo.

- Reiko... - o ar em volta da PK se densificou.

- Satiko! Se acalma!

- Não adianta o quanto vocês tentarem me impedir! Vou praticar o Jorei! - as arvores começaram a se curvar. Masako ofegou. Ela, mais do que todos, abominava aquela prática.

- Então deixe para matar as almas! Não a gente! - Reiko impôs em tom definitivo e o Qigong sumiu tão de repente quanto surgiu. - vamos resolver o caso, salvar Aiko e, então, você pode praticar o Jorei, Jourei ou o raio que o parta! Mas tente não _nos _matar até lá. Entendeu?

- Eu... eu preciso de doce... - passou por todos e entrou.

- É difícil, Doutor Davis... - Reiko começou. - muito difícil...

- Vocês não podem fazer o Jorei! - Masako se fez ouvir em meio ao silêncio.

- Fique tranquila, Hara-san. Não vamos. Só disse aquilo para acalma-la. - ela sorriu cansada. - vou levá-los a seus quartos.

Reiko passou por todos e entrou na casa. O silêncio formado era funesto. E ficava mais pesado conforme emergiam nos próprios pensamentos ao passo do creúsculo.

- Vamos entrar e nos preparar. - Naru ordenou. - Hara-san, a kekkai está em pé?

- Qual delas? - a médium perguntou.

Mai e Naru se viraram pra ela surpresos. Tinham ouvido direito?

- Há mais de uma? - Mai perguntou antecipando Naru.

- São sete. Uma cúpula dentro da outra.

- Identificou-as? - Naru se adiantou.

- Duas são dos espíritos.

Noll ouviu aquilo em silêncio. Virou-se apressado e entrou na casa. Tinha que começar a trabalhar rápido. Tinha milhares de coisas para fazer em curto prazo. No dia seguinte, daria inicio aos depoimentos externos. Naquela noite pegaria o relato de todos envolvidos anteriormente com os exorcismos. Começando pelas Gêmeas.

********************************************************************************************************

**Gente, brigadão pelos comentários.  
****É gratificante saber que minhas alucinações estão agradando. Minha mãe acha que eu viajei legal nessa história (é ela tbm é fã). Valeu por lerem.**

*********************************************************************************************************

_Vocabulario_

**Torii**: é um portão tradicional japonês, ligado à tradição xintoísta e assinala a entrada ou proximidade de um santuário. Aqui na fic é a entrada da cidade.

**Kekkai**: Barreira

**Ofuda**: talismã escrito em papel que carrega um feitiço.

**Hai**: sim.

**Gaijin**: estrangeiro

**"Dare?"**: algo como "Quem é?"

**Abunai**: cuidado.

**Onii-san**: Irmão(mais velho), mano

**Jorei**: seria como "matar" um fantasma

**Jourei**: "falar" com o fantasma


	5. Part 4: Fear

Part 4: Fear

A situação das Gêmeas estava mais complicada do que imaginava. E só pôde percebê-la, realmente, quando viu Youko.

Ela estava sentada no sofá, com uma coberta sobre as pernas. Apoiava, cansada, a cabeça no encosto. Quase não tinha queimaduras, a marca visível formava uma letra no rosto dela. E pálida. Muito pálida. A pele ficou translúcida, quase transparente. O cabelo castanho contrastava com a palidez, caindo pra trás enquanto ela fitava fixamente a porta. Fixamente pra ele.

- Olá, Oliver. - a voz dela soou distante. - que bom que veio nos ajudar.

- Youko. - acenou com a cabeça, se sentindo mal por ela. - conhece o procedimento, certo?

- Pergunte o que quiser. - ela riu silenciosamente. - se eu perder a fala você usa a psicometria.

- É o jeito. - viu a porta ser aberta e Mai entrar. - Mai?

- Tudo bem, Naru. - sorriu para a preocupação dele. - Nakamura-san.

- Olá. - sorriu para o sorriso dela.

- Mai, se prepare. Vou pegar os depoimentos.

- OK! - se virou, indo cumprir a ordem.

- Cuidado com a escada. - Youko disse e por pouco não ouviram-na. - É meio traiçoeira.

- Hai! - subiu a escada.

- Sua namorada? - perguntou quando ele não se mexeu, vendo por onde a menina tinha ido.

- Minha assistente. - virou-se pra ela.

- Pensei que fosse o Lin. - ele deu de ombros. Não ia explicar uma coisa dessas a ela.

- Ainda é. - viu-a observa-lo mais atentamente.

- Vejo que gosta dela. - não respondeu.

Youko sorriu com o silêncio dele. Naru se deu conta do calor de seu rosto e de sua expressão chocada. Abanou a cabeça tentando voltar ao normal. Agora lembrara por que não gostava de Youko. Não dava pra ela guardar aquilo pra si mesma?

- Você ainda está vermelho, Naru. - ela continuou. - mesmo que negue, eu sei que estou certa.

_- Adianta negar?_ - perguntou em desafio. - _Já pedi pra parar com isso._

- Ah, sim. Sua mente é seu santuário. - não gostou do tom dela. - grande coisa. Pra que mentir pra si mesmo?

- Ela gosta de outro. - disse olhando pra si mesmo no espelho acima da mesa. Não ia admitir aquilo com um contato visual. Ainda tinha seu orgulho.

- Se pensou que estaria imune a algo assim só por que é um sociopata _workholic _com alguns doutorados nas costas se enganou. - ele continuou olhando o espelho. - ah não... é o Eugene...

- Gostaria de encerrar esse assunto, já que não tem a ver com o caso. - cruzou os braços inconscientemente e segurou a boca entre os dedos. - E pare de tentar.

- Não adianta, Oliver. Sua tentativa de me barrar é inútil. - viu-o suspirar e assar a mão elos cabelos. - Taniyama-san chegou a conhecê-lo.

- Em todos os casos se encontram... - admitiu de forma amarga.

- Tenho certeza de que se você pudesse evitar isso, você evitaria, certo? - ela sorriu, a porta se abriu e os outros entraram. Noll ficou estranhamente agradecido pela deixa dos subordinados. - _não se atreva._

- Sim, mas vou precisar de sua total colaboração, Nakamura-san. - ele disse em tom debochado pelo termino da conversa. Pela primeira vez viu o sorriso de Youko se inverter. - Gostaria que me contasse tudo o que aconteceu e agradeceria se auxiliasse Hara-san com os espíritos.

- Claro... - o sorriso que ela deu a fez parecer com Satiko. Temeu pensar em seu significado.

Youko se mexeu pesadamente e se apoiou para se levantar. Firmou-se instável e sorriu amavelmente.

- Vou preparar um lanche. - anunciou. - depois de uma longa viagem devem estar cansados e com fome. Se quiser descansar, Oliver, seu quarto é lá em cima, no fim do corredor á esquerda e a base é na primeira porta perto da escada. E nossa conversa ainda não terminou. E falando nela, lhe digo com toda a certeza: você está errado.

Viram-na cambalear pelo pequeno corredor até a cozinha.

- Naru, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Masako perguntou parando perto dele.

- Não. - mentiu pensativo. - se preparem, vamos começar ainda hoje.

- O que quer que façamos agora? - John se aproximou.

- Vejam com elas se tem a planta da casa. Depois vá com Lin e Takigawa á procura de portas secretas. Hara-san, compare seus sentimentos com os de Nakamura-san. Veja se continuam ou os fenômenos mudaram.

- Tudo bem. - seguiu para a cozinha deixando-os sozinhos.

- Algo mais? - o padre perguntou.

- Quero que se lembre de tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia em que exorcizou essa casa. Vou precisar de seu depoimento.

- Tudo bem! - viu o padre seguir para a cozinha e subiu para o andar superior.

Não queria admitir mas estava cansado. Aliás, não estava em plena forma desde que entrou na cidade, e até a conversa com Youko, podia levar o cansaço numa boa. Francamente, aquela garota adorava deixa-lo fora do sério. Devia ser seu passatempo preferido quando estavam no mesmo recinto.

E não só a mais velha das quadrigêmeas, todas elas exerciam algum tipo de drenagem sobre ele. Sempre que, por alguma razão, se esbarravam em algum lugar voltava para casa com cara de quem não dormiu a noite. Era incrível algo como aquilo.

- Ah, Dr. Davis. - Reiko apareceu a seu lado. Outra coisa incrível era a habilidade de aparecer do nada. Duvidava que elas fossem humanas. - procurando seu quarto?

- Sim. - respondeu simplesmente e seguiu-a quando indicou a porta.

Observou-a rapidamente quando pararam. Como Youko as marcas eram poucas e sua pele estava quase limpa. Mas como Satiko, eram muito graves. Feias demais para serem removidas com plástica.

- O que está olhando, Oliver? - a ruiva riu se apoiando na porta. - me achou bonita?

- Suas queimaduras não são tão graves quanto as de suas irmãs. - apontou para o rosto dela ignorando o fora.

- Mas doem pra caramba. - ela sorriu. - principalmente na hora esotérica. Se alastram um centímetro á meia noite. Eu sei por que já medi. Mas para ser sincera, não é a queimadura que dói. O que dói é a coagulação do sangue. Ás vezes ficam verdes com o pus.

- Vou precisar que repita isso depois. Para depoimento.

- Claro, claro. - riu abrindo a porta. - espero que não se importe de dividir o quarto com Koujo-san.

- Não se preocupe. - virou-se para entrar quando ela saiu andando.

- Ah, Oliver? - viu-a parada de costas no meio do corredor. - agradeça pelo Professor e a Luella terem te adotado.

- Por que diz isso? - sentiu o peso daquelas palavras.

- Só agradeça por ter pais. Esta casa foi um orfanato antes da época da minha avó. - ela virou-se um pouco para observa-lo e voltou a andar. - espero que não haja órfãos em sua equipe.

Aquela declaração ecoou em sua mente, entupindo os ouvidos e martelando sua cabeça. Não sabia quanto temo ficou ali parado feito um idiota desde que Reiko proferiu aquelas palavras.

Ainda podia ouvir aquele eco pelo corredor e o silêncio o amplificava. E as dúvidas que o assombravam se transformaram em perigosas certezas.

Entrou fechando a porta. Se jogou na cama não se importando se aquela era a sua cama ou não. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos tentando amenizar a pressão atrás dos olhos. Contou até dez e respirou fundo. Até mesmo o estóico Oliver Davis tinha seus cinco minutos de vez em quando. O que? Ele era humano também. Ora! Ele não era de ferro!

Tirou o sobretudo e jugou-o na outra cama. Normalmente era muito organizado, mas, afinal, tinha acabado de fazer vinte anos! Um pouco de bagunça não mata! Se matasse Mai estaria morta a muito tempo. Odiava sair do sério e sabia exatamente o que o deixava assim.

O meio científico não aceitava essa tese, ele mesmo rejeitava o fato por estar ligado ás crendices populares. Mas precisava rever seus conceitos.

Já tinha dito á Mai no caso da mansão do ministro: "não existem pessoas que bebam sangue. É apenas ficção". Mas naquele momento considerava chamar as gêmeas de _vampiras de energia_. De todas as coisas que pensava que eram, o termo _vampiro _se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil requerido. E Satiko já havia se assumido como tal. Afinal, andar só de preto e usar símbolos pagãos já deixaria bem claro sua tribo.

Mas, lógico que isso era apenas uma ideia ridícula de um momento de instabilidade. Ou ne tanto...

Chutou os sapatos dos pés e se arrastou para o banheiro conjugado. Teria muita coisa pra fazer antes do amanhecer. Abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto. Estava gelada. Não deveria, afinal abriu a de água quente. Não pensou em reclamar, pelo menos estava desperto. A pressão dos olhos amenizou e as preocupações foram, momentaneamente, esquecidas.

Tateou a parede á procura de uma toalha, encontrou-a na altura da pia. Pressionou-a no rosto sentindo o cheiro de lavanda. A fragrância preferida de Aiko. Era de se esperar. Os banheiros deviam cheirar a eucalipto e, se prestar atenção, os quartos e as salas a maçã, e a cozinha á limão. Conhecia bem os gostos delas, o que as faziam previsíveis.

Bateu a toalha levemente no rosto, enxugando-o. Suspirou cansado, considerando tirar um cochilo antes de descer. Nem bem havia começado e já queria que acabasse logo.

Por que aceitara aquele caso mesmo? Ah, sim. É claro. Por causa de seu orgulho. Queria provar que ainda era melhor que elas. E, claro, evitar alguns telefonemas reprovadores de Luella e do Prof. Davis. Ou pior, receber uma visita de Madoka. Ainda não se recuperara da ultima.

Levantou o rosto para o espelho e paralisou. Naquele momento teve a ligeira ideia do que havia se metido.

_Ela _não sumiu quando piscou.

A princípio não havia percebido o ar frio. Já tinha reparado que a casa era gelada, mas não esperava que os espíritos tivessem participação ativa nisso. Mas tinha que ter reparado na fumaça que saía de sua boca e da água quente que esfriou tão misteriosamente.

Já tinha visto fantasmas mais feios, fato. Mas aquela mulher conseguiu deixa-lo, digamos, um tanto agitado.

Era claro que trabalhou ali na época do orfanato. O nome da instituição estava bordado no avental sobre a roupa. A mulher estava azul claro, deveras ter sido exposta a frio intenso. O ângulo de seu pescoço praticamente gritava que havia sido quebrado. Não podia ver os olhos, estavam cobertos pelos cabelos desgrenhados. Lembrou-se de um filme que Masako o obrigou a assistir, quando só ela sabia de sua identidade.

Segurou-se na borda e esperou, desejando que sumisse, que carregasse a energia necessária para afastá-la. Mas ela não sumiu.

Prendeu a respiração quando ela estendeu os braços as mãos passaram rentes a seu rosto. Os dedos quebrados emanavam um cheiro forte e um frio congelante, sentiu a pele arrepiar.

A mulher murmurou algo em inglês e este murmúrio o perturbou ainda mais.

E antes que terminasse o movimento e o agarrasse, ela sumiu. Simplesmente sumiu.

Uma ânsia súbita acometeu-o e não pôde segurar no estômago tudo o que não comeu naquele dia e no outro.

- Naru? - ouviu a voz de Mai na porta. - posso entrar? Naru?

- Um minuto. - gritou ao perceber que ela entrara. Lavou a boca e saiu com a toalha á mão. O cheiro de lavanda estava deixando-o mais enjoado.

- Você está bem? - ela perguntou espantada. - Naru, você está pálido!

- Não é... nada... - odiou quando sua voz falhou. Levou o pano á boca quando algo ameaçou subir pela garganta.

- Senta! - Mai o puxou para a cama, fazendo-o se sentar ao seu lado. - o que você está sentindo?

- Nada, Mai! - desvencilhou-se dela quando sua mão tocou-lhe a testa. - Já disse que não é nada!

- Você usou kikkou?

- Não! - o ultraje atingiu sua voz. - _não precisei..._

- Você está muito pálido! E gelado! - ela dava claros sinais de pânico. Se levantou trêmula. - tem certeza de que está bem? Vou chamar o Lin-san!

- Não. - segurou a mão dela. - deixe quieto.

- Se você não quer me contar, eu entendo. Mas, Naru, fale ao Lin-san que não se sente bem!

- Não é mal estar. - disse fazendo-a se sentar. - houve aparições depois daquela hora?

- Pra mim, não. Mas percebi que a casa ficou mais fria, e Nakamura-san e Masako ficaram aflitas de repente... - observou-o entrando em pânico. - você...?

Noll ficou quieto. Tinha plena consciência da pequena mão de Mai tremendo sob a sua. Não a soltou, apertou-a levemente esperando que se acalmasse.

- Calma. - ele pediu.

- Mas... Naru... - gaguejou tremendo mais.

- Não quero me precipitar. Não vou revelar nada ainda. Até que haja um norte, você vai ser a única a saber disso.

- Naru, uma possessão e duas aparições em curto tempo e no primeiro dia!

- Não foi o mesmo espírito. - ela se calou. - algo grave aconteceu aqui, Mai. E não duvido que as crianças tenham um pouco de culpa nisso tudo.

- Como? - perguntou não esperando resposta.

- Quando souber será a primeira a saber. - viu seus grandes olhos castanhos de arregalarem. - você pediu, lembra?

- Não esperava que tivesse concordado.

- Não se acostume. - se levantou puxando-a pela mão cativa. - o que você queria?

- Queria, o quê? - perguntou feito idiota.

- Você veio para nada?

- Ah, tá! Nakamura-san chamou. O lanche está pronto.

- Já vou descer. - soltou a mão dela e voltou a cama, recolhendo os sapatos. - prepare tudo. Vou começar a pegar os relatos.

- Hai! - caminhou para porta.

- Mai. - ele a chamou e virou-se dando de cara com aqueles olhos cor do mar.

Ele estava curvado na cama. Sentado com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e as mãos cruzadas. Nunca o havia visto daquele jeito conscientemente. Ele fazia questão de se manter ereto naquela elegância exageradamente inglesa.

- Não comente nada com ninguém. Eu mesmo conto depois.

- O que acha que sou? - o ultraje atingiu a voz dela.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? - viu-a corar e sair batendo a porta.

Sorriu para seus botões. Nada como uma pequena brincadeira para levantar o humor. Era divertido irritar Mai.

Terminou de por os sapatos e suspirou se levantando. Estava na hora. Saiu do quarto seguindo pelo corredor. passando pela base e descendo as escadas.

Agora, resolver aquele caso seria mais que uma questão de honra. Era uma questão de vida ou morte. Não tanto por ele, e sim por Mai.

Desceu as escadas com as palavras da mulher ecoando em seus ouvidos:

_All will kill you, orphans._

**é isso. Muito obrigada pelas reviews! I love You, peole!**


	6. Part 5: Depoiments

Parte 5: Depoiment  
Fome. Nem havia notado que sentia isso. Controlou-se para manter a classe enquanto comia com os outros. Mas depois da viagem de quatro horas e da náusea, era difícil evitar comer tanto. Ainda mais com os dotes culinários de Youko, estava sofrendo para não parecer um esfomeado. Tinha que admitir que ela cozinhava bem demais.  
Estavam todos sentados á grande mesa de madeira nobre - exceto Ayako que tinha se atrasado. Parecia que tinham se esquecido que estavam á trabalho. Falavam animadamente sobre qualquer coisa.  
Mai ainda estava apática e não fazia muita questão de contribuir para conversa(o que não era de seu feitio). Respondia quando lhe era perguntado e ria com os outros para disfarçar, mas, na maioria, ficava quieta, escutando e lançando olhares para o chefe. Por vezes cruzando com os do mesmo.  
- Nakamura-san. - Bou-san chamou depois de um gole de café. - Você tem mãos de ouro. Tudo está divino.  
- Obrigada. - Responderam as três ao mesmo tempo.  
- Agradeceríamos se nos chamassem pelo nome. - Reiko riu da pequena brincadeira.  
- Quem é quem? - Perguntou Yasuhara.  
- Não é difícil nos distinguir, é só olhar o cabelo. - A ruiva riu pegando uma mecha do próprio. - Eu sou Reiko.  
- Youko. - A mais velha pegou uma mecha castanha da cabeça. - Reparar também que meu cabelo é menor.  
- De fato. - Confirmou Hoshou analisando. - A loura é Aiko, certo?  
- É. - Youko suspirou pesarosa. - A morena ali é a Sati.  
- Se alguém me chamar de Sati vai ficar sem língua. - Ela ameaçou sem olhar para cima. E foi o suficiente para todos se calarem.  
- Se já acabaram, Gostaria de começar meu trabalho. - Noll pareceu irritadiço demais.  
Viram Mai e Lin se armarem com os objetos de anotações. Estavam prontos para transcrever todos o relato que as quadrigêmeas tinham a contar.  
- Rei, vamos tirar a mesa. - Satiko se levantou recolhendo alguns pratos.  
- Tudo bem. - Naru odiava aquela animação exagerada da ruiva. - A Sati contou o resumo, certo?  
- Gostaria que contassem do início. Há pontas soltas. - Dr. Davis cruzou as pernas e descansou as mãos entrelaçadas sobre os joelhos.  
- Bem ... - Suspirou ela, tomando fôlego. - Como você sabe, Oliver, minha mãe vai fazer bodas. Resolvemos dar essa casa de presente. Ela sempre nos contava das peripécias e das suas aventuras sobrenaturais que teve aqui quando jovem. Mas ela está com medo dos fantasmas e não quer que meu pai se estresse com a casa. Sabe, seu Henrique é hipertenso e pode ter um enfarto.  
- E daí? - Ele perguntou desinteressado e ela fez uma careta.  
- Bem, ela quer sair do Brasil e voltar para cá. Então resolvemos dar essa alegria a ela. - Ela sorriu docemente.  
- Vocês. - Yoru impôs após uma mensagem telepática.  
- Depois, Sati. - Disse Reiko dando alguns tapinhas no ombro da caçula. - Depois você diz o quanto ama a mamãe.  
- ? ? ? ? ? ? .... - Ela saiu para cozinha xingando baixo em alemão.  
- Menos, Sati! - Youko gritou pra irmã. - Peço desculpas por ela.  
- Pode continuar? - Usou Naru o tom de voz. Aquele que deixa qualquer um encolhido em seu canto.  
- Desculpa, Oliver. - Ela choramingou se encolhendo.  
- Oliver? - Bou-san sussurrou para Mai que não achou graça da intimidade que tinha entre os dois.  
- Bem ... faz, mais ou menos um mês e meio que estamos aqui. Antes de começar a reforma, até pra segurança de todos, decidimos exorcizar a casa. Logo no segundo dia começaram as repulsões. Classificamos as categorias de Tezanne e vários outros fenômenos. Mas aí as coisas ficaram mais... Físicas.  
- Como? - Shibuya esqueceu as boas maneiras e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, pondo as mãos cruzadas a frente da boca. Estava muito interessado.  
- Não só houve aparições. Queria que fossem só aparições. Sati-chan quase foi picotada. - Viu o olhar de todos se voltar para a porta que daria na cozinha. - Brincaram de dardo com as facas da cozinha. Ela era o alvo.  
- Isso, nee-chan. Muito obrigada por me lembrar. - A voz dela soou do escuro. - E vocês não querem me deixar matá-los. Valeu. Se alguém morrer lavo minhas mãos.  
- Satiko! São só crianças!  
- Não estou falando só das pirralhas. Estou falando da velha. - A surpresa foi geral.  
- Que velha? - Reiko e Youko perguntaram em sincronia.  
- Não contei? Jurava que mandei mensagens ... - Viram sua sombra passar a mão nos cabelos. - Em todo o caso, uma velha morta que se esconde congelador do porão não assombra a casa junto com as fedelhas. Estão em guerra.  
- E quando pretendia nos contar?  
- Ah, Ignorância! Temos telepatia pra quê? Vocês podem ler minha mente!  
Todos ficaram em silêncio. Agora estavam tendo ideia de onde se meteram. A coisa estava piorando a cada segundo.  
- Com que frequência essa mulher aparece, Satiko? - Kazuya mostrou um interesse pessoal nessa informação.  
- Tão ou mais que as meninas. - Ela apareceu na luz, estranhamente atenda a ele. - E antes que o Oliver pergunte: é assustadora, parece uma bruxa, tem cheiro de carne podre, ossos quebrados e usa o uniforme do orfanato. Essa mesma. - respondeu ao pensamento dele.  
- Todos olharam para Noll e Mai parou de escrever, encarando-o assustada. Seria esse o espírito que assombrou Naru?  
Dr. Davis se manteve em silêncio. Não conseguia selecionar uma pergunta específica dentre tantas que precisava. Em especial sobre a mulher e o tal Orfanato.  
- Continuem. - Foi o que ele pode dizer.  
- Então... depois desse incidente e os ataques físicos, vieram os psíquicos. Aiko foi a primeira a vê-las. Aí começamos a nos preocupar. Aiko e Reiko não podem ver espíritos.  
- Então, Ai-chan foi marcada. - Reiko se apoiou no encosto da cadeira da irmã. - a lareira explodiu no rosto dela quando estava limpando.  
- Desculpe, Nakamura-san. Mas isso não aconteceu por imprudência dela? - Yasuhara disse o que todos pensavam.  
- Seria imprudência se a lareira estivesse acesa, certo? - Satiko apareceu atrás do rapaz, assustando-o. - Tem Aiko TOC e mania de limpeza. Ela toma uma cautela absurdamente irritante. Você acha que alguém assim não tiraria Todas as cinzas e pedaços de madeira da lareira mesmo que ela estivesse apagada por anos?  
Viram-no engolir a seco e virar-se assustado. Tentou não se concentrar nas cicatrizes que lhe davam o aspecto sinistro de sua pessoa. Viu-a lançar-lhe um olhar severo e sentiu o coração disparar. Ela suspirou e andou de volta a porta.  
- Eu vi o que aconteceu. Posso Parecer suspeita, mas digo: não foi culpa da Aiko. Tão pouco dos fantasmas daqui. Essa coisa que feriu Aiko é a mesma que nos marcou. - Viram-na tocar as marcas de seu rosto e socar uma parede, formando um buraco.  
Pare de se exibir. - Noll advertiu irritado.  
Por que a cada informação importante que ouvia era acompanhada por uma cena? Seria pedir demais se elas levassem seu trabalho a sério? Era a irmã delas que estava possuída e a vida delas estava em risco. Não que se importasse. Mas como gêmeas, elas deviam se cuidar.  
Não estou, Oliver. - Respondeu olhando para ele. Viu-o revirar os olhos durante um longo suspiro.  
- Satiko, se tem tempo para se exibir, por que não o usa para ajudar na investigação? Não sei se você sabe, mas sua irmã pode morrer se continuar possuída. E creio que já DEVE ter percebido que suas irmãs sofrerão algo também. Então que tal parar com a brincadeira e cooperar? Afinal, não foi você que me implorou para ajudar?  
Essa doeu. - Bou-san pensou vendo o silêncio da PCN. E ele que estava apostando na gótica.  
- Alguém te perguntou, monge? - Esbravejou para o músico.  
- Calma aí, moça! Eu não disse nada! - Se Encolheu.  
- Mas pensou, Canário*!  
- Satiko de Lima Nakamura! Pare de descontar nos outros! - Youko se levantou. - Oliver está certo! Pare de cena e colabore. Deixe para competir quando a vida da Nossa irmã não estiver em risco!  
- Mas ... - Ela tentou argumentar.  
- Chega, Sati. - Reiko se aproximou da gêmea caçula com uma seriedade que raramente usava. - Oliver e Youko estão certos. Você é a errada aqui. Deixe para tirar a limpo aquele fato outro dia. Esqueça isso e colabore. Nossas vidas estão em risco. Nem todas nós somos suicidas.  
- Rei ... - Ela endureceu ainda mais suas feições.  
- Vai colaborar? - a expressão que fez foi a mais estranha que já viu. Temeu a irmã pela primeira vez.  
- Agora não. - Sorriu e subiu correndo ao quarto.  
- Desculpa. Estamos exaltadas... - Reiko se curvou. - Nee-chan, quer que eu prepare o jantar?  
- Se possível. - Viu-a sair e todos se entreolharem. - Peço desculpas pela Sati. Ela é quem está sofrendo mais.  
- Entendemos. - Masako sorriu incerta.  
Era o papel de Mai dizer aquilo. Olhou para ela e viu-a quieta, escrevendo. Sua expressão não revelava a Mai que conhecia.  
- Youko, paciência tem limites. Se nos chamaram aqui para curtir com nossa cara, fazendo cena e enrolando, não conte mais com a minha ajuda. - Se apoiou na mesa e se levantou.  
- Não! - O estrondo da cadeira se chocando no chão e seu grito desesperado ecoou pela casa. - Por favor, Oliver! Nos ajude! Não podemos sozinhas!  
- Então pare com a cena e colabore. Minha paciência tem limite. - Se já que achavam Noll estava de mau-humor, agora tinham certeza. - Fui claro?  
- Desculpa. - a moça choramingou e se encolheu.  
- E que fique registrado: não estou fazendo isso por vocês! - Bufou uma ultima vez antes de se sentar, recompondo-se.  
Os membros da PPS se entreolharam surpresos. Claro que já haviam visto seu chefe levantar a voz ou discutir com alguém civilizadamente vez ou outra, mas era a primeira vez que o viam descomposto.  
Mai engoliu a seco. Sabia que Naru estava cansado e alterado, e de algum modo se devia ao fato de estar no mesmo local que as quadrigêmeas. Mas a aura que estava emanando era quase palpável e estava pesando nos ombros.  
- Pode continuar, Youko? Ou posso encerrar por aqui?  
- Bem ... - Soluçou ela. - Depois que uma lareira explodiu levamos Ai-chan para o hospital. Redobramos a cautela e exorcismos. Percebi uma aura fantasmagórica ao redor dela e propus um Esconjuro. Nada. Rei-chan até chamou Padre Brown para ajudar. Lembra, padre?  
- Sim. Consegui exorcizar vários espíritos presentes, mas alguns resistiram e se esconderam. Pensamos que haviam ido então encerrei minha participação. Não tinha idéia...  
- Não se martirize, Padre. Foi negligência nossa.  
- E depois?  
- Depois? Depois descobrimos que só a Sati podia sair. - Reiko apareceu segurando uma colher. - Claro que ela Odiou a idéia de ir te chamar.  
- Idem. - Disse secamente. - Se Aiko estava no hospital, o que ela fazia aqui?  
- Aiko ainda estava internada quando um Sati foi a Tóquio te procurar. Naquela hora em que liguei eu tinha acabado de descobrir que ela tinha sumido da UTI. Quando percebi, ela estava lá em cima. Ainda tentei selar o quarto mas não deu ... - Ela secou o canto dos olhos. - Eu vi minha irmã desaparecer diante dos meus olhos.  
- Quem é o responsável?  
- Não sabemos, ela simplesmente sumiu da emergência e se materializou no quarto. Mas a Sati acredita que foi a velha.  
- Então, mesmo que possa sair... - Sussurrou para si mesmo.  
- Você sempre é obrigado a voltar. Onde quer que esteja.  
Todos ficaram em silêncio.  
Shibuya analisava o informe com toda uma concentração. Considerava várias teorias e, com preocupação, revia algumas que visavam não conseguir salvar Mai, se é que será a próxima. Agora seu melhor plano estava vetado.  
- E as cicatrizes? - Perguntou.  
- O abajur estourou enquanto eu lia. Com um Rei foi com o fogão.  
- E Satiko? - Viu-a se encolher.  
- Foi alguns dias antes. Estávamos dormindo quando ouvimos um estrondo. Vinha do porão, então descemos para ver o que se passava. Satiko tinha arrebentado a porta do Incinerador ... - Viu a confusão pairar no ar. - Tiraram-na da cama e jogaram-na naquela coisa. Graças ao kikkou ela sobreviveu. Não consigo imaginar o quão sério seria se ela não o tivesse.  
- Vocês não têm idéia do que se meteram. - Yoru apareceu na porta. - esses espíritos são homicidas. as crianças têm aura assassina e a velha é tão ou mais que as fedelhas. Vão matar a todos se forem negligentes!  
- Está errada sobre as crianças! - Masako se alterou.  
- Não, não estou. Se há algo de que eu me orgulhe é poder ver a aura dos fantasmas. Te digo: aquele roxo não é normal. Já o vi em adultos e adolescentes. Mas crianças? O que se pode concluir disso? - Ela não respondeu. - Eu sei. É assustador.  
- Uma casa mal-assombrada, numa cidade amaldiçoada, habitada por fantasmas homicidas. - Naru balbuciou para si mesmo. - Onde foi que vocês nos colocaram?  
- Ora, Oliver. Onde está seu espírito esportivo? Seu senso de competição? Não quer provar que suas habilidades são superiores ás nossas? Aliás, não é você que gosta de provar que é melhor que a gente? Não é você que gosta de casos complicados? Pois bem, prove que é melhor e nos salve. Afinal, já perdemos. - Sorriu mostrando as mãos em desafio.  
- É um desafio, Sati? - Shibuya usou o apelido com gosto, entraria na dança. - Não devia brincar assim com suas vidas.  
- Não estou brincando, Noll. - Ela não sorriu quando retribuiu o apelido. - Estou tentando te incentivar. Me prove que é melhor e resolva o caso.  
- Não preciso provar. Eu sou melhor. - Ele se levantou. - E se tenho que provar algo, não é para você. E fique claro o que já disse a sua irmã: não estou fazendo isso por nenhuma de vocês. Se tiverem mais alguma coisa para contar, me procurem na base.  
Naru saiu da mesa com Lin e Mai a sua cola. Os outros ainda ficaram mais um pouco antes de se dedicarem Tarefas ordenadas ás.  
- O que foi aquilo, Noll? - Perguntou Lin entrando na base. - Vai deixar seus Conflitos com Satiko resultarem na morte de alguém?  
- Claro que não! - Sua voz se pintou de Ultraje enquanto se jogava na cadeira. - Mas elas me irritam. Viu como é? E me perguntam por que não gosto delas.  
- Então por que aceitou?  
- Não acho que iria gostar dos meus motivos. - Ele tirou a mão que cobria o rosto e olhou para o chinês. - E Matsuzaki-san?  
- Ela chegará daqui a pouco. Vou espera-la na estação. - Noll não respondeu. Viu o chinês sair depois de um longo suspiro.  
- Naru? - Mai chamou com uma voz baixa.  
- O que é? - Respondeu na surpresa, havia esquecido que ela estava ali.  
- Posso fazer uma pergunta?  
- Você já fez uma. - Esperou pela reação que não veio. Suspirou e viu, com certa preocupação, o estado débil que ela se encontrava. - O que é?  
- Por que você mentiu quando disse que não as conhecia? - Ela perguntou num tom firme mas com uma voz fraca.  
- Como? - Deixou uma surpresa chegar a ele.  
- Você me ouviu, Naru. - Ela pigarreou tentando ser mais clara. - Por que você mentiu quando disse que não conhecia as Nakamura?

* * *

* Aqui a Satiko chama Bou-san de canário. Canário vem do latim canaria que significa "cachorro" ou "cão". Por isso que ela é repreendida, pois ela está chamando ele de cachorro.


	7. Part 6: Scary

**Part 6: Scary**

Se deu um tempo para ver se tinha ouvido direito. Continuou na mesma posição, ainda encarando-a, enquanto esperava o rosto dela ficar rubro. Coisa que não aconteceu.

Esperou pacientemente ele falar. Firmou-se no lugar tentando não mostrar dúvidas ou vergonha. Afinal, por que tinha que corar? Não era uma pergunta muito pessoal. Bem, não seria se não estivesse apaixonada por ele e não estivesse com ciúmes das gêmeas.

- Por que acha que menti? - ele perguntou pausadamente, ainda encarando-a.

- Você disse que só conhecia a Youko-san, e que quando foram fazer a pesquisa com seu pai, você tinha vindo procurar o Gene. - mordeu a língua lembrando do irmão mais velho de Naru.

- Seu irmão perguntou se eu conhecia as Gêmeas Psíquicas, e eu respondi. Mas não perguntaram se eu conhecia as Nakamura pessoalmente. É algo diferente.

- E não são as mesmas?

- Há uma certa diferença entre conhecer a pessoa e a personalidade.

- E tudo aquilo no escritório?

- Cena. Satiko gosta de atuar. E quando usa o apelido, é como se o heterônimo ganhasse vida. Ela muda inteiramente de personalidade e age diferente. Aquela no escritório era a Yoru.

- Mas...

- Vamos deixar algo claro, Mai. - ele disse em tom definitivo. - elas me odeiam e é recíproco. Conheço-as á tempos, sim, e gostaria de não ter conhecido. Só vou resolver esse caso por casa dos meus pais. Estamos entendidos?

Mai ficou calada. Por alguma razão sabia que era mais do que ele contara. Naru nunca se exaltaria daquela forma por simplesmente não gostar de alguém. Nem em seus piores dias de mau-humor.

Sentiu a tristeza vir com força. Sentiu sua expressão cair e o coração apertar. Por mais que o conhecesse, por mais que o tenha aturado todo quele tempo e se mostrado alguem com quem podia contar, o passado de Naru ainda era um incógnito. Um misterioso poço fundo e escuro.

Sentiu os olhos marejarem ao perceber aquilo. Naru não confiava nela.

Viu o rosto de Mai mudar. Viu-a baixar os olhos e escondê-los sob a franja. Agora notara o por que da menina viver reclamando não ter tempo de ir ao cabeleireiro. As madeixas castanhas estavam longas, chegando nos ombros. O que para ela devia ser incômodo, já que não tinha condições de mantê-los.

Fez menção de se levantar, mas ela saiu porta a fora. Ouviu, confuso, os pés da menina chocarem-se com o assoalho, numa corrida, e a porta de seus quarto ser batida bruscamente.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender o por quê daquilo. Sua mente pragmática não conseguia processar aquelas informações que Mai desencadeava.

Ainda eram muito estranhos aqueles sentimentos que resolvera assumir. Sabia que existiam. Mas ainda custava a acreditar que podia senti-los tão forte e confusamente.

Pensou em se levantar e seguir a assistente, mas Hoshou e Reiko entraram no quarto. O monge ainda estava desnorteado pelo fora que levara de Satiko.

Sentiu sua face endurecer instintivamente á simples visão da segunda gêmea mais velha. Aquela alegria constante de Reiko era enjoativa. Não gostava dela – nem das outras – era fato. E ela sabia mito bem disso, pois gostava de reafirmar toda vez que se encontravam.

Das quatro, a única que poderia pensar em aturar era Aiko. Ela era a única _quase_ normal da família. Mas Aiko fora a primeira a sumir. Infelizmente.

- Oliver, tenho algo pra te contar. - Reiko desfez o sorriso, mas sua aura alegre permaneceu. Era palpável. - é sobre o dia em que Ai-chan sumiu.

- Conte. - não convidou-a a sentar-se. Reiko era um pouco espaçosa quando se tratava de irritá-lo.

- A You-neechan contou como a Ai-chan sumiu. - ela sentou-se na cadeira a frente da mesa. - Mas ela não contou que _eu_ estava no quarto quando ela _apareceu_.

- Continue. - Noll pediu.

- Bem... eu estava pegando umas coisas pra levar pra Aiko no hospital. Eu estava na orta quando Youko-nee gritou que Ai-chan havia sumido. Já estava com um mau presságio á dias e isso me alarmou ainda mais. Ouvi um suspiro dolorido na cama e quando virei, lá estava ela. Youko-nee entrou e começou a selar o quarto. Eu liguei pra Sati, nesse assunto eu não sou de muita ajuda. Na hora em que liguei ela estava falando com vocês, não é?

- Sim.

- Então... não sabíamos o que fazer. Sati-chan tentava nos instruir mas estávamos apavoradas! Entenda, Aiko estava incorpórea!

- Explique-se.

- Da hora em que ela apareceu, até a hora em que sumiu, se passou apenas vinte minutos. Até quando ela começou a desaparecer, podíamos dar conta. Mas a nee-chan começou a sentir as crianças. Foi quando Aiko parou de respirar e sua presença sumiu por completo, que percebi que tínhamos falhado. Nos desesperamos mais ainda quando começamos a ver através dela. Pode parecer infame a analogia. Mas ela estava tão sólida quanto fumaça.

- O que aconteceu?

- Piscamos. Aiko havia sumido. Se dissolveu como vento.

- Tem idéia dos sinais?

- Não. Sinto muito, Oliver. O que lembro é que ela estava definhando a dias. Tem as presenças e tudo mais que você conhece. Mas, se fosse uma possessão normal, ela não teria ido no primeiro dia?

- Bem pensado. - deliberou um pouco. - você sabe quem será a próxima? Pode sentir?

Finalmente sentiu a aura alegre sumir de vez.

- Vai ter que usar a psicometria na nee-chan, Noll. Ela está tão fraca que não duvido que seja a próxima. Mas temo ela ir antes de mim. Não quero vê-la sumir. Você me entende, não é?

_- Mais do que imagina._ - pensou concordando. - é só?

- Sabe a velha? Te digo, ela não é tão _velha_ quanto se pensa nem como a Sati deu a entender. É bem jovem. Dou trinta anos. E é tão sanguinária quanto o homem na sala trancada.

- Então já os viu?

- Parece que você também. - percebeu a alegria dela voltando. - quem você viu?

- Naru-bou, você viu o espírito? - bou-san perguntou surpreso.

Não respondeu. Era irritante a mania que elas tinham de contar o que se assava na cabeça dele aos quatro ventos.

Levantou-se, ignorando-os, e parou á frente dos monitores. Observando-os para tentar expulsar os indivíduos da sala. Coisa que não aconteceu.

Prestou atenção nas imagens. Tudo normal. Todos estavam em seus afazeres. Percebeu, com um suspiro, que a câmera no quarto Mai estava desligada. Isso o preocupou. Mesmo que não quisesse ser vista, teria que deixar a câmera ligada. Para sua própria proteção.

- Bou-san. - chamou. - vá ver a Mai. Ela desligou a câmera.

- Ok. - não esperou-o se virar. Sabia que ele não faria.

- Por que você é assim, Oliver? - ouviu Reiko ás suas costas. - por que não pode ser mais amigável? Todos gostam tanto de você!

- Não tem mais nada para fazer? Tipo se enterrar? - perguntou grosso.

- Não, não. Além do mais, eu gosto de falar com você.

- Você gosta é de me encher. - disse mudando a imagem. - todas vocês.

- Ainda com isso? - ela bufou. - faz mais de anos, Noll. Esqueça!

- Sua irmã caiu, Reiko. - disse olhando o monitor e vendo a imagem de Youko estendida no chão. - vá ajudá-la.

- VOCÊ É UM _ICEBERG_ IDIOTA, OLIVER! - ela esbravejou correndo porta afora. - SATI!!!

- Você é que me irrita, Reiko. - sussurrou vendo-as aparecerem na tela.

Deu uma ultima olhada nos monitores e suspirou, se jogando na cadeira. Mai devia se recusar a câmera. Isso era preocupante, tinha que admitir, mas se bou-san estava lá com ela, então não precisaria se alarmar á toa... ou precisava?

Pegou as anotações do depoimento de Youko e começou a lê-las. Esperava que aquilo terminasse logo. Estava cansado, e, pelos próximos dias, muito estressado.

E isso não era bom para ninguém.

------------

**Takigawa tinha acabado de sair. Depois de muito insistir, concordou em religar a câmera posta em seu quarto.**

**O problema era: não lembrava de ter feito isso. Tampouco de ter deitado na cama e dormido. Simplesmente viu-se naquele lugar nenhum que sempre ia quando se envolvia em encrenca. Traduzindo: sempre.**

**Não se preocupava mais em buscar a fonte daquela luz que iluminada o grande nada. Sabia que era ela a "lâmpada daquele lugar". E sabia o que viria a seguir. Esperou, um pouco impaciente, **_ele_** aparecer.**

**Estava brava com Naru. Fato. Mas não podia descarregar toda essa irritação sobre o pobre irmão gêmeo morto dele, Gene. Ele não tinha culpa alguma do que seu irmão vivo fazia a ela.**

- Mai. - **ouviu a voz calma e gentil dele. Não era muito diferente da de Oliver, o que os diferenciava era o calor das palavras. **- vejo que está brava.

- Há! - **bufou.** - seu irmão nos arrasta para uma missão suicida e não confia em nós. Ele não confia em _mim_!

- Ele não diria isso nem a mim, Mai. - **afirmou tristonho.** - mas só eu sei o quanto ele é afetado delas gêmeas e o quanto está estressado pela gravidade do caso.

- Mas ele não podia confiar em mim, só um pouquinho? Só pra desabafar? Ele disse que contaria. - **resmungou.**

- É mais complicado do que parece, Mai. É algo que queríamos esquecer. - **a seriedade dele a assustou.** - Esse segredo que me envolve também.

- Foi tão horrível assim? - **viu sua própria raiva se dissipar.**

- Bem, foi desagradável e mudou nossa vida. - **ele chutou o ar como se tivesse uma pedra ali.** - só vim te dizer uma coisa por agora.

- O que? - **viu o rosto dele mais próximo.**

- Cuidado quando você dorme, Mai. - **ele começou a ficar incorpóreo. - Essa casa é mais perigosa do que aparenta.**

**Acorde!** - ouviu da escuridão

-----

Abriu os olhos de repente e deu de cara com um mar azul que a assustou de inicio. Estava tão preocupados e temerosos quanto no sonho.

- Está acordada? - ouviu a voz de seu irmão á seu lado.

- Em parte. - os olhos azuis de Naru deram lugar ao pescoço.

- Ei, Mai! - a voz de bou-san estava cansada e preocupada. - tem certeza que está acordada?

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou com a voz confusa.

- Está respondido? - o tom de Naru ainda era preocupado.

- Mai! Que susto você nos deu! - ouviu-se som das molas da cama ao lado.

- O que aconteceu, Naru? - perdeu-se na maré azul novamente.

- Você é uma idiota inconsequente. - ele se levantou e se deu conta da posição protetora, e comprometedora, que se encontravam.

Sentou-se desnorteada. Bou-san ofegava na cama ao lado com as mãos sobre o rosto. Naru havia se encostado á porta e a observava com o rosto sério. Foi aí que sua mente brilhou em clareamento quando sentiu o frio e viu a fumaça saindo de sua boca sendo que o aquecedor estava no ultimo.

_- Esteve algo_ aqui? - perguntou retribuindo o olhar.

- Sem condições, Mai. - Hoshou disse. - Você vai ter que dormir com alguém!

- Por quê?

- Havia alguém aqui, Mai. - a voz de Naru se fez ouvir. - E _não_ era uma das meninas.

- Está falando da mulher?

- É muita coisa para um homem só. - Takigawa se levantou e Noll revirou os olhos. - dá licença que preciso respirar.

Viram-no sair arcado. Aquele caso não estava agradando a ninguém. Em especial aquele que o aceitou. Seria muito estressante.

Se encararam em silêncio. Havia muito a ser dito e nada a ser falada.

- O que aconteceu, Naru?

- Depois que Bou-san saiu, você ligou a câmera e caiu. Houve variação de temperatura e a imagem se apagou. Chamei bou-san de volta e entramos. Ele a afastou a muito custo. Cuidado quando você dorme, Mai. Essa casa é mais perigosa do que aparenta. - viu-a se encolher. - o que?

- Gene acabou de me dizer isso. - viu o rosto dele assumir _aquela_ expressão. Aquela que assumia quando se tratava do irmão morto. - cada palavra no mesmo tom.

- O que ele disse exatamente?

- Só isso. E... - ela parou receosa.

- E? - ele se aproximou, parando na frente dela.

- Ne, Naru... O que elas fizeram para merecer seu ódio? - viu-o recuar.

- Ele não contou?

- Não.

- Certo ele. - disse e parou á porta, esperando-a. - vamos para base.

- Pensei que confiasse em mim, Naru – ela choramingou.

- Eu confio, Mai. - disse-lhe ao ouvido. - mas isso é algo que eu queria esquecer.

Arrepiou-se com a proximidade e a ação inesperada do chefe.

Esses episódios estavam se tornando cada vez mais constantes, e percebera isso. Já tinha notado o jeito carinhoso – á moda Naru - que vinha tratando-a. Embora soubesse da mudança que ele tivera, desde que o conhecera, e o jeito que a tratava desde os últimos casos, ainda não se acostumara com aquilo.

Ele afastou o rosto, apenas para olha-la nos olhos. Devia estar vermelha. O rosto queimava intensamente e as palas das mãos suavam a frio.

Iamginava o que viria a seguir.

Os minutos correram depressa. Esperava uma palavra dela, mas não havia nada a ser dito. Viu sua boca se abrir e baixou-se um pouco pra ouvi-la.

E não havia nada mais quebra clima que um acesso de tosse.

- Desculpa. - ela disse sem fôlego.

- Peça a Matsuzaki-san para te dar uma olhada. Aconselho ir ao médico. - saiu pela porta recolocando a mascara de indiferença. A mesma que usava quando estava em ambientes habitados por seres vivos.

- Estou bem, Naru. - ela saiu se escorando. - não se preocupe.

- Você que sabe. - disse andando pelo corredor.

Suspirou, seguindo-o a passos arrastados. Aquele mal-estar todo não podia ser normal. Nunca ficara doente, de repente, antes. Tinha a saúde de ferro.

Sua mente brilhou ao perceber a situação. Não era uma gripe normal.

- Naru. - chamou ouvindo a própria voz sumir pelo corredor.

Virou-se a tempo de vê-la ceder sob o próprio peso. Apressou-se para amara-la.

- O que aconteceu? - Masako apareceu acompanhada de duas das gêmeas.

- Você está bem, Nakamura-san? - Reiko se ajoelhou a seu lado, esperando ajuda-la.

- Naru... - a voz dela continuava fraca. - eu vou ser a próxima...?

- O que? - a surpresa foi geral.

- Me fala! - pegou a mão dele, inconsciente do olhar assassino da Médium. - eu vou ser a próxima?

Viu-o trocar olhares com a ruiva. A expressão chocada deu lugar ao entendimento. Tinha que ficar séria.

- Quanto tempo? - disse mais claramente.

- Não sabemos. - Reiko suspirou. - mas acredito que seja Youko-nee.

- Bem... - Mai se levantou com ajuda de Naru. - então tenho que ajuda ainda mais, certo?

- Não respondeu. O sorriso no rosto da menina era o mesmo que lançava quando disfarçava seu verdadeiro estado.

Não tinha dúvida que Mai seria uma das vítimas.

Não podia permitir isso.

* * *

Muito obrigada por esperarem. Sei que estou atrasada mas valeu a pena. Obrigada por lerem ^^


	8. Part 7: Low

**Part 7: Low**

Naru estava começando a sentir os males do estresse e as dores do cansaço. E o pior, estava sofrendo precocemente.

Mai estava sendo exageradamente prestativa. Via a menina andar de lado a outro, cumprindo tudo o que haviam lhe pedido.

Era estranho vê-la ser tão prestativa, concentrada... A Mai que conhecia não era daquele jeito. Agora ela estava á sua frente, organizando o depoimento de Reiko e Youko, enquanto aguardava uma nova ordem.

Satiko ainda se recusava a contar algo e isso estava irritando-o tão profundamente e de uma tal maneira que precisava se segurar para não pular em seu pescoço e socá-la na parede. Será que Satiko não percebia que era a vida da _irmã dela_ que estava em risco?

Mai tentava descartar toda a inutilidade das provocações contidas nos relatos e deixar as informações mais importantes. De acordo com ele, ela teria que jogar o relato inteiro fora.

Todos estavam fazendo suas respectivas tarefas e quanto a ele, fazia um cronograma mental e um plano para a execução daquela noite. Nunca precisara disso, mas não tinha escolha.

Teria que movimentar todo o pessoal e contar com a ajuda das irmãs. Admitia que precisava de toda ajudar que pudesse para terminar logo com aquilo. Não só para ficar mais alguns anos sem vê-las novamente, mas também para impedir que acontecesse o pior com seu pessoal. Principalmente com Mai.

- Naru. - a voz de Matsuzaki soou, irritante, a seu lado. - o que faremos agora?

- Esperar e me deixar em paz. - viu a face da ruiva adquirir um tom próximo aos fios de sua cabeça.

- Ayako, você tem uma aspirina? - Mai perguntou para chamar atenção e evitar que a ruiva fosse massacrada.

- Devo ter na bolsa. - ela disse entre dentes, com os olhos estreitos a fuzilar o rapaz á frente.

- Então, vamos! Minha cabeça está latejando. - agarrou-se ao braço da miko e arrastou-a para fora do quarto.

Suspirou. Parecia que era tudo o que podia fazer momentaneamente. Depois dessa típica cena, a maior parte dos que estavam no local deram um jeito de sumir dali. Não queriam ser alvo das cortadas de Naru. Eram doloridas demais. Apenas Lin ficara no lugar. O único corajoso.

- Você está começando a passar da conta, Noll. - chinês comentou sem tirar os olhos dos monitores.

- Faça seu trabalho, Lin. - Oliver segurou a cabeça.

- Estou fazendo. - ele girou a cadeira e encarou o rapaz que o olhava inexpressivo. Não era todo o dia em que conseguia tirá-lo. - se as odeia tanto, por que veio?

- Me faço a mesma pergunta. - suspirou. - alguma coisa?

- Não muita. - martelou as teclas. - alguns cômodos estão mais frios que o normal, mas isso já era esperado. Mas o porão, o hall para cozinha e o quarto trancado estão, muito quentes... acho que deve dar atenção á eles.

- Já esperava por isso, Lin. Não é novidade. - consultou o relógio. - mais alguma coisa?

- Nenhum som anormal. - Lin fez uma pausa analítica. - mas acho que você vai querer ver isso.

- Não esperou-o dizer outra vez. Levantou-se curioso e se colocou atrás do chinês. A tela que ele mostrava era a de temperatura. As imagens pareciam em tons que variavam de amarelo a azul. E algo naquela variação estava muito errada.

- Tem possibilidade de ser defeito? - perguntou.

- Não nessas circunstâncias. - o onmyouji afirmou depois de tentar concertar a imagem, pela quinta vez. - não há como acontecer isso sem uma boa edição de video.

- Estão a ponto de congelamento, Lin. - disse vendo as silhuetas em tom azul. - A essa altura, teriam morrido de hipotermia.

- Veja aqui. - o chinês apontou para outro monitor onde duas pessoas cainhavam pelo quarto. E viu com preocupação que a menor estava quase roxa. - se compararmos as duas, diria que esta estaria morta.

- Coloque no normal. Quero ver quem são. - viu-o obedecer.

- São... - ele perdeu a fala. - Matsuzaki e Taniyama-san.

- Vamos ter que monitorar a temperatura delas. Acho que é assim que conseguiremos prever a ordem. - disse se afastando.

- O que vai fazer?

- Conseguir os exames de Aiko e medir a temperatura de todas antes da meia noite. Reiko disse que a essa hora tudo fica mais complicado. - parou á porta. - fique atento.

- Sim. - disse voltando á seu trabalho

Reiko o olhava curiosa. Tentou persuadi-lo a falar o porque o interesse nos exames da irmã. Claro que estava fazendo a maldade de se manter em silêncio. Mas nada do que fizesse se compararia ao que _elas_ fizeram.

- Desembucha, Oliver! - ignorou-a. - por que quer os exames?

- Vou ter que conseguir eu mesmo?

- Só te dou se você me dizer.

- Vou mandar Yasuhara ao hospital. - sorriu debochado para a raiva dela. - não adianta te falar alguma coisa agora.

- Mas tenho que saber! - ela falou mais alto. - É minha irmã!

- E Eugene era meu irmão. - ela se calou. - consiga os exames. Yasuhara vai ajuda-la.

- Você é cruel, Oliver... - viu lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Só eu? - deu-lhe as costas antes de descer os degraus. - lágrimas falsas não me abalam.

- Vá para o inferno, OLIVER! - ouviu a ruiva gritar.

Desceu os degraus massageando as têmporas. Esquecera de que, por alguma razão, a voz dela podia ficar mentalmente alta quando estava nervosa. Elas não eram médiuns normais. Não mesmo!

- Tudo bem, Naru? - Mai estava parada ao pé da escada. Parecia mais pálida que antes. Isso não era bom. - discutiu com a Nakamura-san de novo?

- Como se desse para falar normalmente com alguma delas. - soltou em sua face séria. - e você?

- Ah... sim... dá pra suportar. Tomei o remédio e a dor melhorou um pouco.

- Onde Yasuhara está? - perguntou após um leve acenar de cabeça.

- Na cozinha com Nakamura-san.

- Elas são gêmeas, Mai. Chame-as pelo nome. - Naru disse, ainda massageando as têmporas.

- Osamu está na cozinha com Youko-san. - ele suspirou. - você não está bem, Naru.

- Não importa. - percebeu o olhar preocupado. - arrume um termômetro e ajude a Matsuzaki-san a medir a temperatura de vocês. Anote exatamente o que der. Sem correções.

- Da gente quem? - ela perguntou confusa.

- Sua e das trigêmeas. Não corrija o que der.

- O que pretende, Noll? - a voz dela ganhou um leve sotaque americano. Péssimo sinal.

- Será que ninguém faz o que eu digo sem questionar? - reclamou um pouco.

- Você disse que contaria... - ouviu-se á meia voz.

- As paredes têm ouvidos. - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido apontando para o alto. Sabia da boa audição que Reiko e Satiko tinham.

- Entendo. - ela engoliu á seco se afastando. - vou ver se alguém tem...

- Preciso disso antes das onze. - disse consultando o relógio. - tem meia hora.

- Só isso? - ela reclamou. - onze e dez ainda está no prazo?

- Não. - aquela era nova.

Viu-a subir a escada cuidadosamente em passos rápidos. Pode perceber as pernas bambas e os passos meio falsos. E o pior era a mudança que ela estava sofrendo. Suspirou indo para cozinha. Tinha ordens á Osamu.

- Terminamos tudo o que pediu. - Bou-san sentou-se em frente á mesa de centro. - são quase onze horas. Onde estão Lin e Yasuhara?

- No hospital com Yoru, tentando conseguir os exames de Aiko. - respondeu monitorando as imagens.

- Por isso está ai? - não respondeu àquela idiotice.

- Amanhã cedo iremos à cidade. - anunciou ao monge. - Você, Mai e Yasuhara perguntarão sobre a casa ás pessoas. Lin e eu veremos o que encontramos no cartório e na prefeitura.

- Morikuro tem quase sete mil habitantes! - viu o chefe se virar.

- Quer que eu responda a isso? - o monge engoliu a seco.

- Não, não. - sacudiu as mãos. - e quanto aos outros?

- Registrarão o que acontecer por aqui. - girou a cadeira, voltando-se aos monitores.

- Naru! - Mai irrompeu a sala, esbaforida. - tem... algo... errado...

- O que foi? - ela se apoiou na quina da mesa, tomando fôlego.

- Não pode estar certo! - Ayako entrou seguida do padre e da médium - elas deveriam estar mortas!

- Como assim? - Bou-san se levantou e se juntou á turba em volta do chefe.

- Chequei três vezes! Achei que era defeito do termômetro e testei em mim. Mas... - a miko estava exaltada.

- Reiko e Youko deviam ter morrido de hipotermia. - Masako interveio.

- Dá uma olhada. Estão abaixo de 36,5 °C. - ela entregou o bloquinho. Pelo menos aquela cabeça oca sabia um pouco de biologia.

- Isso era esperado. - disse analisando os dados. - A de Satiko deve estar baixa, também... Mediu a sua?

- Ainda não. Esqueci. - ela encolheu os ombros.

- Acha que Mai vai ser a próxima? - o monge estava preocupado.

- Por que acha isso? - John se adiantou.

- Além do fato dela SEMPRE ser o alvo. - nem a manga de seu kimono azul florido pôde esconder o tom sarcástico da voz da médium.

- Não disse nada. Afinal, todos ali sabiam que a órfã era, por natureza, um imã para encrencas sobrenaturais. Mas, alem disso, era a capacidade de conexão com os os fenômenos que a faziam de alvo fácil.

- Quantos espíritos há nesta casa, Hara-san? - Noll perguntou colocando os papéis de lado.

- Sete ou oito... é difícil saber... - a médium admitiu culposa. - acho que a cúpula os esconde... mas tenho certeza de que as crianças são meninas.

- Entendo. - assentiu deliberando. - o que se sabe sobre a casa?

- Nakamura-san disse era um orfanato antigamente. - Mai disse ao vê-lo se levantar com uma caneta. - Aiko, ou quem quer que seja, mencionou o nome, Dechi. Pelo que ela disse, há mais crianças aqui. Fora o homem que a Yoru mencionou.

- Então... há um espírito para cada gêmea. - ele pensou. - ainda sobra uma criança e dois adultos.

- Pela lógica, Mai seria possuída pela criança. - John disse e a menina se encolheu.

- Analisando as outras, só será certeza se Mai tiver alguma alteração. - Nau tentou ignorar aquele pequeno sotaque britânico e esperava que os outros não notassem.

- Como esse sotaque estranho? - Ayako perguntou.

- Reiko disse que á meia-noite aconteceria algo. Temos meia hora. - disse de costas ignorando o comentário. Se dependesse dele, só ficaria nisso.

- Oyabun! - Yasuhara chegou apressado, logo fechando a porta atrás de Lin. - Acho que você vai querer saber disso!

- A temperatura de Aiko estava menos de 15°C. Os médicos estavam tratando com o cobertor térmico. Diagnosticavam como hipotermia. Suspeitavam de catalepsia. - Lin entregou os exames a Naru. - Cinco paradas cardíacas.

- Não sei se isso é de importância, mas... - Osamu se adiantou. - Mas Madoka-san disse...

- Madoka-san? - Mai interrompeu, se encolhendo ao ser inconveniente – desculpa...

- Liguei ara ela, logo cedo. - Lin emendou. - Aisha e Enrique morreram a dois ou três meses.

A notícia pegou a todos de surpresa. Não imaginavam que as gêmeas não tinham mais seus suporte. Que ela _já_ seriam _órfãs._

- Isso dá um novo horizonte. - Oliver balbuciou para si mesmo. - faz quanto tempo que estão na casa?

- Pouco menos desse tempo. - Masako respondeu.

- Preparem-se. Reúnam-as na sala. Quero ver o que vai acontecer agora. - ordenou escrevendo a palavra ORFÃO no topo das anotações.


	9. Part 8: Eyes

**Part 8: Eyes**

Parecia que o relógio posto acima da lareira custava a fazer seu trabalho. Parecia que ele estava com tanta preguiça de fazer o tempo passar quanto Mai em dia de aula chata(nesses dias nem dava vontade de ir para escola).

Para esclarecer a situação tediosa que se encontravam, a composição da sala era a seguinte: em cada canto a sala havia alguém disposto a fazer seu trabalho. Não tinha ninguém na base, Naru e Lin monitoravam as câmeras por um monitor portátil – item recém adquirido pelo chefe, não pergunte como! -, Mai estava sentada na poltrona de frente para janela enquanto Reiko e Youko ocupavam o sofá voltado á lareira.

Não havia ninguém ali presente que não estivesse tenso e apreensivo. Yasuhara remexia os óculos compulsivamente. Masako parecia uma boneca de porcelana em sua postura paralisada ao lado de Naru e Lin(que pareciam duas assombrações de cera). John rezava uma ave-maria enquanto Takigawa e Matsuzaki se remexiam nervosos.

Satiko se trancara no quarto. Recusara-se a participar do registro do poltergeist. Aquela garota não fazia outra coisa se não irritar alguém. Além, é claro, de atrapalhar toda a investigação.

O relógio marcou meia noite e todos prenderam a respiração. Esperavam que algo grande acontecesse. Mas nada. Os minutos passaram e só se ouvia o som do vento açoitando as pobres árvores.

- REIKO! - ouviu-se a voz do cientista. Era a primeira vez que ele se indispunha com alguém daquele jeito.

- Não me culpe! - ela choramingou tentando se explicar. - a hora está...

Ela não teve chance de terminar a frase. As luzes da casa piscaram algumas vezes e se apagaram no instante em que a lareira se acendeu. O cômodo ficou escuro, mesmo com a luz do fogo verde sobrenatural, e frio o bastante para congelar o ar quente de suas respirações.

_O fogo é verde?_ - Mai se perguntou em mente, se agarrando ao estofado.

_Não se mexam! - _A voz mental de Youko ecoou na mente de todos. - _não será nada agradável!_

O fogo chiou uma vez, chamando a atenção de todos. Algo queimava embaixo das chamas, mesmo não havendo nada ali. As labaredas seguiam para fora queimando o ar em todo do mármore e então voltaram, quietas, á posição inicial, onde se abafaram a uma simples chama de vela. Pequena e verde.

- Está registrando, Lin? - Naru perguntou.

- Sim. - o chinês respondeu.

- O que vê, Hara-san? - Noll pediu sem olhá-la.

Masako não respondeu. Tinha a expressão horrorizada, mesmo tapando a boca com a boca do quimono.

_Olhe, Oliver._ - Youko ecoou em sua mente. - _isso não contei._

A chama dançou conforme um vento inexistente e cresceu azul e mais sobrenatural ainda. E então veio as batidas. As paredes da grande casa rangeram diante daquela força. As janelas e portas se abriram, fazendo as folhas de outono cobrirem o chão.

Se aquilo tudo já causava arrepios na pobre menina, os gritos que se sucederam, vindos da única porta trancada daquele andar, estavam ganhando a disputa com folga. Uma luz laranja passava pelas frestas, e a porta branca se abriu de repente, libertando gritos ensurdecedores e línguas de fogo.

Yasuhara se refugiou na parede oposta a porta com o susto que levara. Aquela visão o apavorou. Naquele quarto se via a boca do inferno.

A porta se fechou tão repentinamente quanto se abriu. Os gritos se calaram, as batidas cessaram e o fogo cresceu mais um pouco, voltando a ser verde e soltando labaredas. Aquele choro cortante e dolorido surgiu em meio ás chamas.

E aquilo expandiu, assumindo formas uniformes. E SE MEXIA! Balançava de um lado a outro, ainda soltando as línguas de fogo. E, quando ninguém esperava, a bola de fogo saltou da lareira e caiu, esférica, no degrau de mármore italiano.

_Agora é a pior parte._ - Youko disse na mente de todos.

O choro aumentou para um alarido insuportável e a bola de fogo se mexeu. Parecia que ganhara membros, as línguas saíram da bola, como um par braços e pernas, e arrastaram-a. Pouco a pouco a pouco a bola tomou forma até uma pequena figura chorosa se arrastando pelo carpete, queimando-o, com fogo nas costas e nos braços.

E quando levantou a pequena cabeça queimada, revelando os poços roxos de seus olhos, ela simplesmente sumiu, fazendo as luzes se acenderam.

- Que horror! - Ayako enterrou o rosto nas mãos tentando se acalmar.

- Eu disse que seria desagradável. - Youko disse olhando interrogativamente para a irmã.

- Por que não disse que isso acontecia? - Naru parecia inabalável se a voz não estivesse tão fria.

- Não ia fazer diferença. Além do mais, apenas o fogo é padrão. O que veio depois é anormal. - Reiko se defendeu. - aquela porta nunca se abriu.

- Além disso, tem algo errado! - Youko interferiu.

- Essa casa toda está errada! - Ayako gritou quase chorando.

- Recomponha-se, Ayako. - Bou-san tentou acalma-la, mas por dentro estava tão nervoso quanto a miko em seus braços. Realmente, tudo aquilo era errado.

- Por que acham que há algo errado? - se não tivesse tanto sangue frio quanto o chefe, Yasuhara teria desmontado com a visão do inferno dentro daquela porta.

- Estamos inteiras. - disseram em coro.

- Hara-san? - Naru chamou.

- Horrível! - ela balbuciou olhando para a porta branca. - tantas crianças... como...

Antes que pudesse perguntar do que ela falava, a médium tombou desfalecida. Todos se agruparam para ver Lin pegar a garota no colo para levá-la ao andar de cima. Todos estavam ali, menos Mai e as irmãs.

- Taniyama-san? - Naru ouviu ouviu Reiko chamar sua assistente e naquele momento percebeu a posição assustada das ESPs. - Onee-chan?

Nenhuma das duas responderam. Youko e Mai olhavam para pontos distintos, mas com o mesmo olhar. Aproximou-se de onde a menina estava sentada e esperou a reação dela.

Estava sendo muito assustador atuar naquele caso. Já não bastava os pesadelos e as experiencias que teria, agora teria uma noite de insônia. Não só por causa do poltergeist, mas também, pela visão daquela menina novamente.

- Mai! - ouviu a voz do chefe no instante em que a garotinha a tocou. Pulou no lugar com o susto e se encolheu no estofado.

- Quem você viu, Taniyama-san? - Youko perguntou, ignorando todo o resto. - Foi a gaijin?

- Como sabe? - tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para a morena.

- Ela já falou comigo. Perguntou se eu conhecia alguém só. Não entendo por que ela apareceu... - percebeu o clima tenso e a mão crispada de Oliver no estofado. - você também é órfã, Mai-chan...

- Desde os quatro anos. - confirmou balançando a cabeça.

- Está pensando o mesmo que agente, Oliver? - Reiko manteve-se séria.

- Infelizmente. - concordou.

Permaneceu na cama resistindo a vontade de verificar o furdunço do lado de fora de seu quarto. Todo o poltergeist daquela noite havia terminado e seu quarto continuava escuro. A porta estava fechada e as janelas vedadas, mas devia passar pelas frestas o mínimo de luz. Nada.

Levanto-se e, tateando, foi á janela para abri-la. Sentiu o ar frio de outono banhar-lhe o rosto e estranhou a escuridão, afinal, era lua cheia. Levou a mão ao rosto e tocou o branco do olho. Correu horrorizada á porta, tropeçando na cama e caindo num baque surdo. Não podia ser verdade.

Desesperada, encheu o pulmão de ar e gritou.

Aquele grito de horror fez-se vez na espinha de todos da casa. Reiko pulou do sofá e seguiu escada acima, chamando pela irmã caçula.

- Noll, não consigo me levantar. - Youko anunciou com desespero, tentando sair do sofá. - veja minha irmã, por favor!

Mai se levantou e puxou-o pela mão em direção á escada. Chegaram a porta do quarto de Satiko, apreensivos. Todos estavam ali estancados e abalados. Masako ainda estava desfalecida, então qualquer pedido para reconhecer uma aura fantasmagórica em torno da moço seria inútil.

Noll abriu espaço entre os subordinados e entrou, seguido de Mai(que havia murmurado á Ayako para ficar com Youko no andar debaixo). A gótica já trajava seu inseparável pijama de caveiras(que Gene dera a ela antes de sua morte), e estava no chão, agarrada á irmã, em prantos.

- O que houve? - Mai perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado delas.

- Meus olhos... - Yoru balbuciou.

- O que tem? - Noll sempre imaginara sentir algum tipo de satisfação por ver qualquer uma delas, em especial Satiko, sofrendo. Mas, não estava sendo nada agradável vê-la daquele jeito. - o que houve com seus olhos?

- Eu fiquei cega! - ela gritou se enterrando nos braços da irmã.


	10. Part 9: Search

**Part 9: Search**

As folhas de outono cobriam as ruas da pequena cidade fantasma. O vento frio precedia o inverno e as pessoas passavam rápidas, atoladas em suas roupas pesadas. O grupo seguia por aquelas ruas abordando os moradores que encaravam a friagem.

Mai se sentou num banco do parque central, tomando fôlego. O grupo que Naru ordenou para aquela tarefa era consistido de Bou-san, John, Yasuhara e Mai. Os quatro se dividiram em duplas, chegando á conclusão de que, daquele jeito, cobririam mais terreno e teriam mais informações.

- Estou cansado! - Hoshou reclamou ajeitando-se em seu casaco.

- Onii-san! Só mais um pouco! É pra não dar razão para o Naru reclamar!

- Eu sei... mas quase ninguém sabe da verdadeira história do orfanato. - ele bufou.

- Vamos tomar alguma coisa quente e então voltar ao trabalho. - Mai se levantou, pegando a mão do monge.

- Hai, hai. - enlaçou-a pelos ombros e conduziu a menina até o café, do outro dado da rua. - depois continuamos com essa pesquisa infrutífera.

- Ei! E se perguntarmos para alguém de lá? Alguem deve saber de algo a mais. - sugeriu animada.

- Quando você ficou tão inteligente?

- Ora! - segurou a replica quando entraram no estabelecimento.

Era um lugar aconchegante. Toda a parte da frente era feita de vidro, juntamente com a porta. As mesas eram de pedra clara, contrastando com o verde escuro das cadeiras e da decoração. Havia três atendentes cuidando dos pedidos e dois atrás do balcão negro de mármore branco. O cheiro dos cafés e dos doces atiçavam a fome da menina e o calor do ambiente a aquecia. Pena que teria que voltar ao frio de fora logo mais.

- Bou-san, Mai-chan! Aqui! - Yasuhara apareceu em uma das mesas. - quem diria, hein?

- Tiveram a mesma ideia? - Mai perguntou sentando-se ao lado do padre.

- Está frio lá fora, e nos deram essa dica. - Yasuhara explicou. - conseguiram algo a mais?

- O que ouvimos foi que a diretora e uma das crianças eram gaijin, e que depois de um tempo ela enlouqueceu e envenenou as crianças do orfanato e se matou. - Bou-san disse.

- É a mesma história. Provavelmente é a versão que querem que seja conhecida. Não há detalhes. - John explicou.

- Tem algo a mais... ah, mocinha! Um À Italiana e um chocolate quente. - Bou-san sorriu para a garçonete depois de consultar o cardápio.

- Sim, senhor! - a moça sorriu e se apressou a repassar o pedido.

- Voltando... isso foi tudo o que ouvimos, nada fora disso, mas acho que tem mais coisa por trás.

- Os mais velhos não poderiam nos contar? - Mai sugeriu. - Deve haver alguém que viveu naquela época.

- Tem razão. Mas vai ser muito difícil achar alguem com mais de sessenta anos. - Bou-san praguejou.

- A menos que falem com a pessoa certa. - a garçonete apareceu com o pedido. - todos conhecem a história do orfanato.

- Poderia nos contar?

- Normalmente não contamos a história verdadeira. É muito forte, mesmo para nós. Por isso que viemos reduzindo os fatos. A maioria se obrigou a esquecer. - ela falou. - mas acho que vocês aguentam.

- Qual a verdadeira história?

- Vocês sabem que a diretora era gaijin, e que ela enlouqueceu e envenenou as crianças, certo? - ela parecia estar a ponto de iniciar uma narrativa. - pois bem, o que ninguém contou é que o marido dela era o dono do orfanato e deixou-a, junto com a enteada de treze anos, no comando. E o que pouca gente sabe, é que ela envenenou a maior parte das crianças a mando dele. E as que sobraram eram queimadas vivas, uma a uma, na biblioteca, na presença do dono.

Mai se encolheu ao ouvir a história. Alguma coisa naqueles detalhes era mais que familiar. Deixou a xícara de lado e se enclausurou no casaco, se obrigando a prestar atenção no relato.

- Deixavam as pobres em cárcere no porão e só as libertavam quando iam matá-las. Quando mataram a filha dele, ele sumiu no mundo e ela se matou, se trancou no freezer. - ela engoliu arrepiada. - esse é o resumo, não é bom contar esses detalhes em público.

- Poderia nos contar mais em alguma outra hora? - Yasuhara pediu com um sorriso encantador no rosto.

- Adoraria, mas eu tenho um encontro com meu namorado, e eu só contaria a mesma história que acabei de contar. - ela se justificou e todos seguraram o riso pela decepção do amigo.

- E há alguém que saiba mais coisas? - Bou-san perguntou.

- Sem ser minha finada Obaa-chan? - ela pensou. - vou confirmar.

- O que quer pela informação?

- Quero que apaguem aquela mancha da minha cidade. - ela se afastou , indo falar com o cozinheiro.

A situação estava mais séria do que planejara. Com Youko e Satiko debilitadas, o caso se tonara, batido, o mais complicado que já havia pegado, em tanto tempo de investigação paranormal.

Agora estava sentado numa velha mesa de madeira, numa sala empoeirada da prefeitura, tentando decifrar a escrita daqueles documentos. Mas essa ainda era a parte fácil do trabalho com Lin a seu lado para ajudar. O difícil era o fato de não haver NENHUM documento referente à casa, nem antes ou depois da compra.

Era como se não existisse.

- Alguma coisa? - perguntou, colocando sua pasta de lado.

- Nada. - Lin guardou os documentos no arquivo. - sem algum registro.

- Não vamos encontrar nada aqui. - Masako apareceu na porta. - nem no cartório.

- Devia ter ficado na casa, Hara-san. - Naru falou, se levantado.

- Aquele lugar tem más vibrações. E ficar perto daquelas três me dá arrepios. - ela se justificou, escondendo a boca sob a manga do quimono.

- Por que disse que não encontraremos os documentos, Hara-san?

- Parece que estão todos com Satiko. - Masako anunciou.

Aquela informação grudou em sua mente como uma sirene. Respirou fundo e escondeu sua irritação. De alguma fora, aquela garota faria de tudo para irritá-lo. E se aquela era mesmo a intenção dela, Satiko acabara de ganhar um certo Dr. Oliver Davis furiosíssimo.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou, controlando a voz o máximo que podia.

- Acabei de me informar. - ela voltou a esconder a boca atrás da manga do kimono. - Além do mais, os espíritos daqui disseram que ninguém nunca comprou a casa. Os moradores da cidade se juntaram para destruir aquele lugar. Então chamaram Aiko e Padre Brown para dar um jeito no problema. Mas parece que não saiu como planejado e as outras vieram. Acho que a partir daí é que a mentira delas começa.

- Noll? - Lin chamou ao perceber a alteração do rapaz.

- Vamos voltar. - ele falou controlando-se. - tenho que pegar o depoimento de Satiko. _E arrancar o coração dela!_

- Sim. - Lin e Masako assentiram e se retiraram junto com o cientista MUITO irritado.

Chegaram em frente á residência com o céu laranja do crepúsculo. A bela mansão em estilo tradicional era mais que imponente. Remetia a grandiosidade da era dos guerreiros de espada. Podia-se ver as cerejeiras erguerem-se do terreno perto do muro. Naquela época estavam perdendo as folhas e o vento ladrilhava as ruas com elas, formando um tapete em tons terrosos.

- Com licença. - ouviu bou-san um pouco á frente. - poderíamos falar com Kurosaki-san?

- Obaa-chan? Não creio que ela possa receber vocês. Aliás, quem são?

- Somos investigadores do Instituto Shibuya de Pesquisa Psíquica. Estamos auxiliando as Irmãs Nakamura no caso do orfanato.

- São vocês? - ela se espantou. - por que vir aqui importunar minha avó com esse assunto? Ela não tem idade para isso!

- Sinto muito, Kurosaki-san. Mas precisamos ouvir sua avó, para concluirmos a investigação.

- Não!

- Ume-chan... - ouviram uma voz rouca e tremida logo depois do portão. - não se exalte com eles. Deixe-os entrar.

- Mas, ojii-chan...

- Ora, ora! Não se preocupe. Sua avó tem esperado que alguém viesse falar com ela sobre isso a anos! - a senhor apareceu no portão. - por favor, entrem! Lhes farei companhia.

- Obrigado, senhor. - Hoshou sorriu ao encarar o velho.

Entraram na propriedade maravilhados. Era uma bela casa, toda em madeira e papel. E o jardim era uma visão á parte. Era uma visão única e indescritível. Não havia como narra-la.

- Por favor, fiquem á vontade. - o velho sorriu. - meu nome é Kurosaki Genzaburo. É um prazer conhece-los.

- Igualmente. Eu sou Takigawa Hoshou, esses são Yasuhara Osamu, Taniyama Mai e John Brown. Representamos o Instituto Shibuya de Pesquisa Psíquica. Gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas sobre o orfanato.

- Aquela casa foi o centro do mal naquela época. - ele suspirou. - pobres meninas...

- O que o senhor sabe? - Yasuhara se adiantou.

- Eu ainda não morava aqui na época, mas as notícias corriam. Alguem sempre ouviu de alguém que as crianças do orfanato estavam sendo mortas uma a uma. E que a própria diretora é quem as matava.

- Foi o que ouvimos.

- Ouviram que sobraram apenas cinco meninas?

- Sim.

- E que nem todas foram mortas na biblioteca?

- Não.

- É... apenas duas foram queimadas vivas. As outras três tiveram destinos mais violentos.

- Como?

- Sendo atiradas do penhasco atrás da casa ou sendo caçadas vivas... suicídio depois de dias presas no porão... o maior medo das crianças da época, era perder os pais e serem mandadas para lá. Em um ano, cento e cinco órfãos morreram naquele lugar.

- Cento... e cinco? - Mai balbuciou, sentindo-se enjoar. - horrível...

- Você está bem, Mai? - bou-san perguntou, examinando-a.

- Preciso de ar... - ela sussurrou se levantando. - com licença...

Acompanharam-na com os olhos, enquanto se dirigia ao exterior da casa. Aqueles relatos apontavam em sua mente como agulhas. Alguma coisa neles era familiar. Horrivelmente familiar. Como se fossem lembranças macabras de um tempo em que nunca esteve. O que seria aquilo?

- Vejo que finalmente veio me ver... - ouviu de repente. - estava te esperando, mocinha.

- Me esperando? - encarou a senhora sentada sob a arvore com espanto. Ela parecia familiar.

- Não é você que quer ouvir sobre o orfanato? - ela riu, sem levantar o olhar. - não se assuste. Essa pobre velha cega não vai te machucar.

- Desculpe. - se aproximou devagar e sentou-se, incerta, ao lado da velha. - a senhora sabe algo mais sobre o orfanato?

- Se eu sei? - ela riu. - querida. Não mandaram vocês qui para ouvir as mesmas histórias. De todas, eu fui a única criança a escapar daquele lugar na grande fuga em massa.

- A senhora?

- Não fiquei cega com a idade, mocinha. Aquela mulher tinha uma ótima mira.

- Como...?

- Espero que tenho tempo de me ouvir, menina, pois é uma longa história.


	11. Part 10: Remember

Falling in Fire

Eu sempre pensei que a morte seria algo indolor. Algo como sentir um arranhão e se ver no outro mundo. Mas agora eu sei que certas maneiras de morrer são as piores existentes.

Eu nunca entendi o porquê de certos espíritos matarem pessoas do mesmo jeito que foram mortos. Nunca, até agora. É para mostrar aos vivos a dor que passaram quando morreram. É para expandirem sua raiva.

Aqui estou eu. Prestes a morrer da forma mais dolorosa que eu posso imaginar: ser queimada viva.

Outra pessoa estaria com raiva de quem a induziu a esta situação. Mas eu não.

Eu não posso odiá-lo por querer fazer seu trabalho. Não posso odiá-lo por eu querer segui-lo, por ter aceitado trabalhar com ele ou querer dar minha vida para que ele viva a dele. A culpa é minha se estou nesta situação.

Agora eu ficarei como seu irmão. Presa a ele do outro lado. Amando-o sem poder tê-lo. Ajudando-o por meio de outra pessoa...

Engraçado... Mesmo fora do meu corpo, eu sinto o calor do fogo se aproximando da minha pele. Nunca pensei que o fogo fosse tão quente.

File 1: The Beach's House

Chegaram animados no escritório. Haviam resolvido o maior caso que a SPR já pegara. E um dos principais motivos era a participação integral de Mai. Tanto se deixando servir como hospedeira do espírito que queria ajuda, quanto atraindo o monstro que aterrorizava a casa.

Mai estava tendo todas as glórias pelo ocorrido e, embora insistisse em incluir todos na façanha, tinha que aceitar os elogios dos colegas. Até mesmo Naru havia comentado com Lin que ficara impressionado com sua atuação. Não esperava que seu ESP estivesse tão evoluído a ponto de se igualar ao de Masako. E isso foi algo que a chocou muito.

Agora estavam a conversar animadamente no escritório. Mai havia feito chá a todos e se juntara á conversa também. Sempre ignoraram as reclamações de Naru quanto a transformar a sede da SPR num bar, ou uma lanchonete, onde pudessem conversar após cada caso. E aquela vez não era diferente.

Mai já havia percebido que Masako ficara quieta e solitária na ponta do sofá desde que chegaram. Mal tocara na xícara que estava á sua frente. Não sabia o que se passava com ela. Mas não podia chama-la para uma conversa na frente dos outros. Esperaria até que desse a hora de Naru enxotar todos e a chamaria para conversar enquanto iam para casa. O que não demoraria muito.

- Vocês não têm casa? - Naru irrompeu a sala. Seu tom de voz expirava um mau-humor crônico. - não acham que está na hora de irem embora?

- Demo, Naru-chan... - Takigawa começou, mas Mai o interrompeu.

- Bem... Sinto muito gente... Mas ouviram. - pela primeira vez, Mai agradeceu a intolerância de seu chefe. Sentiu-se um ET quando todos a olharam estranhamente. - Gomen ne.

Acompanhou-os até a porta se despedindo de todos. Ayako, John, Yasuhara-kun, Bou-san e...

- Ah, Masako? - chamou quando a médium passou pela porta.

Ainda não eram grandes amigas como Keiko ou Michiru, mas estavam caminhando para a amizade. Não que ainda não brigassem para ver quem faria o chá de Naru ou pelos ataques de ciúmes uma da outra. Mas em geral começaram a se dar bem. Principalmente nas investigações.

- O quê, Mai?

- Você me espera? Eu não demoro. _Quero conversar com você._ - acrescentou mentalmente e sorriu perante a surpresa da quase amiga.

- Claro. – ela voltou e sentou-se no sofá. - mas minha casa não fica na mesmo direção da sua.

- Eu não me importo de andar. - disse recolhendo os copos.

- Mai. - Naru a chamou.

- Hai? - respondeu virando-se.

- Feche a porta quando sair. - Naru e Lin apareceram na sala.

Por uma fração de segundos, podia jurar que ele sabia o porquê dela ter dito a Masako a ficar.

- Claro. - viu-o pegar o casaco e sair porta afora com Lin em seu encalço.

- Ele deposita muita confiança em você. - murmurou encarando a porta.

- Talvez... Para tomar o chá que eu faço. - riu com o pensamento de colocar algo na bebida do chefe caso ele a irritasse demais.

- O que queria comigo, Mai? - viu-a ficar séria.

- Eu vi que você ficou muito quieta. Queria saber por que, mas não quis perguntar na frente de todos. Então? O que foi?

- O que você acha que foi, Mai?

- Não sei. - mentiu se sentindo mal por esconder seus pressentimentos. - me conte.

- Acho que suas habilidades estão crescendo demais.

- Vai me contar? - insistiu enxugando o copo que tinha nas mãos.

- Desde que voltamos... Eu tenho sentido algo estranho no ar... Principalmente uma aura ao redor do Naru... - viu-a se espantar. - e ao seu também.

- Eh? Que tipo?

- Não sei, Mai. Mas acho que esse caso ainda não acabou. - disse observando as próprias mãos. - podemos ter deixado algo passar.

- Sinceramente, também senti isso.

- Será que Naru sabe a motivação daquele homicida?

- Se sabe, vai levar para o túmulo. - pensou um pouco. - aquela casa cheirava á queimado. E apenas nós três percebemos.

- Naru também?

- Acho que sim. Lembra que ele reclamou de algo?

- Un... Mas por que o lugar estava queimado se todos morreram envenenados?

- Não sei, Masako... Você que é a intelectual entre nós. Eu sou a burra, lembra?

- A menina não te mostrou mais nada?

- Eu contei tudo o que vi. - rebateu pegando suas coisas.

- E se você deixou algo passar? - levantou-se rumando á porta.

- Talvez... - acompanhou-a. - ne, Masako...

- Nani?

Mai sabia que a médium estava escondendo alguma coisa. Algo que aconteceu durante o caso e que foi grave o bastante para Naru ter se irritado e os outros a excluírem. Hara-san havia se mantido afastada do grupo desde que retornaram. Embora não terem demonstrado, sabia que a estavam ignorando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba, Masako? - viu um lapso de surpresa passar por seu rosto embora tentasse manter a expressão.

_Não conte a ela._ A voz de Naru ecoou em sua mente enquanto se lembrava do que lhe foi pedido.

- Alguma coisa? - respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Enquanto eu estava possuída, o que aconteceu?

- Nada, Mai. - foi o que disse antes de ir embora.

Suspirou se sentindo excluída. Tinha plena certeza que estavam mantendo-a no escuro. Virou-se e foi embora.

Part 1: Scream of Help

A aula havia acabado mais cedo por conta das provas de faculdade. Matara-se de estudar nos últimos dias, desde que encerraram o caso. Por mais que tentasse manter a calma para se concentrar no trabalho, não conseguia esconder o nervosismo e reprimir a ideia de não conseguir uma boa nota.

_Naru iria implicar comigo pelo resto da vida! _Pensou subindo as escadas.

Parou de pensar quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma aura sinistra tinha tomado conta do Hall de entrada. Paralisou vendo, por sua visão periférica, um vulto negro parado atrás dos vasos. Começou a entrar em pânico quando aquilo se mexeu.

A sombra se aproximou e, mancando, parou a seu lado. Virou-se para a figura sentindo o pânico em seu rosto.

- Bom dia. - ouviu da pessoa á sua frente e um arrepio seguiu atrás da nuca. Embora tivesse a certeza de que aquele vulto não era um espírito, não podia deixar de ficar apavorada.

A moça era pouca coisa mais baixa que Mai e o manto que a cobria a fazia parecer menor. O capuz lhe cobria o rosto inteiro e lhe dava um ar fantasmagórico. Lembrou-se das imagens de ceifeiros que descobrira na internet e imaginou-a segurando uma foice. Bizarro!

- Bom dia. - a moça repetiu a pergunta retirando o capuz e revelando o rosto. Percebera que a assustara.

- Bom dia! - gaguejou analisando-a.

Ela tinha um rosto muito bonito. As feições latinas contrastavam com sua descendência japonesa. O corte do cabelo negro fazia a franja cair lateralmente e cobrir parte do rosto. O olho á mostra era escuro e melancólico. Distantemente lembrava os olhos de seu chefe, mas estes eram calorosos. A boca era um pouco desigual e cheia. O lábio superior menos saliente que o inferior. Perguntou-se se ela era modelo de fotos.

- Você é do _Shibuya Psychic Research_? - ela perguntou. - a SPR?

- Sim. Veio fazer um pedido?

- Preciso da ajuda de vocês. É urgente! - espantou-se com o tom usado.

- Entre, por favor. - disse abrindo a porta. Ainda tremendo pelo susto.

- Desculpe tê-la assustado. - ela disse.

- Não se preocupe. - engoliu a seco. - Cheguei!

- Mai? - Naru chamou do hall onde se fazia o chá. - o que faz aqui?

- Fomos dispensados mais cedo. - ouviu-o se aproximar. Aquela declaração teria a deixado ofendida se, primeiro, não tivesse entendido o motivo da pergunta e, segundo, não tivesse uma cliente que precisava urgentemente de ajuda.

- Temos cliente, Naru. - anunciou quando ele alcançou suas vistas. - é importante.

Viu seu chefe se surpreender com a figura sinistra parada a seu lado e imaginou se ele a conhecia.

Naru estava espantado, apesar da face desprovida de emoção. Em todos esses anos de investigação paranormal, nunca havia tido a oportunidade de se envolver em um caso em que um psíquico do porte Dela estava envolvido. Tampouco que Ela não pudesse resolver.

- Nakamura. - cumprimentou tentando disfarçar sua surpresa. Era a primeira vez que se encontrava com ela cara a cara depois de tudo.

- Doutor Oliver Davis. É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente. - a moça retribuiu o cumprimento com um sorriso.

Naquele momento, Mai teve a certeza de que ela era famosa. Será que era igual à Masako?

- Igualmente. Qual delas você é? - ele perguntou.

- A mais nova. Acho que você conheceu minha irmã mais velha.

- Sim. Youko. - ele se dirigiu á porta e gesticulou para ela entrar. - por favor.

A moça seguiu pelo local indicado e se sentou, elegante e intimidadora, no sofá.

- Mai. - Naru chamou em tom de pedido. - chá.

- Hai! - seguiu para a saleta.

- Yo, Taniyama-chan. - Yasuhara estava passando café quando a menina chegou. - e as provas?

- Difíceis. - disse pondo água para esquentar. - Acho que não consigo uma boa nota.

- Consegue sim... - ele parou e escutou o movimento na sala. - cliente?

- Sim. E pelo visto, é muito famosa. - disse enquanto preparava o chá. - Naru ficou espantado em vê-la.

Noll estava perplexo. Se Mai tiver entendido certo, tinha á frente a cliente mais instruída, poderosa e importante que conhecia de toda a comunidade paranormal.

Satiko de Lima Nakamura, ou simplesmente Nakamura Yoru, era a caçula das Gêmeas Psíquicas. Embora o nome, o quarteto era formado pelas quadrigêmeas: Youko, Reiko, Aiko e Yoru. Sendo que todas elas eram muito respeitadas, quase em nível hierárquico, no meio científico – mais respeitadas até que _ele _próprio – por aceitarem protagonizar pesquisas e demonstrações de suas habilidades.

A mais velha, Youko, possuía um nível avançado de ESP. Desenvolvera todas as habilidades de Mai e Hara-san, e quem sabe muitas outras, em tempo recorde. Era considerada – depois de seu irmão Eugene quando vivo – uma médium perfeita. E também atuava como exorcista.

As duas do meio, Reiko e Aiko, tinham pleno domínio de psicocinese, podendo transitar entre PK-MT e PK-ST. As duas faziam seu PK parecer truque de criança.

Por fim, seguindo a ordem etária, Yoru. Uma paranormal extraordinária que, além dos poderes psicométricos, cinéticos e sensoriais, tinha pleno domínio de PK-LT, poder que ele _nunca _teria domínio. Se não bastasse controlar todos esses poderes – e continuar sóbria e com todos os fios de cabelo no lugar – tinha domínio perfeito e pleno exercício de Qigong. Façanha impossível para ele sem a ajuda de Gene.

E, se não bastasse tudo, todas as irmãs eram telepatas.

Nunca se permitiu sentir inveja de alguém, ou qualquer outro sentimento ocioso do tipo. Para o cientista mais famoso da atualidade, o renomado Doutor Davis, sentir inveja de alguém era inadmissível, para não falar inútil. Mas, mesmo sua mente objetiva abominando tal ideia, não podia deixar de invejá-la. Não pelos poderes que possuía, mas sim pelo seu controle e pelo fato de poder usá-los sem parar num hospital. Mas, mesmo rejeitando a ideia, sabia que no íntimo a invejava por ainda ter suas irmãs.

Mas, também, lembrar-se das habilidades que a garota á sua frente possuía, enquanto a encarava, lhe dava a irritante sensação de inferioridade. E, para o sensato e indômito Oliver Davis, sentir-se inferior a alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa seja mesmo superior, era completamente inaceitável.

- O que a trás aqui, Nakamura-san? - perguntou assim que Mai entrou na sala com o chá.

- Preciso urgentemente de sua ajuda, Doutor Davis. - sentiu-se imponente novamente pelo tom de humildade forçada da PK. - Nós não pediríamos sua ajuda se não fosse tão grave. _Eu_ não pediria sua ajuda se eu não pudesse resolver isso.

- É grave o bastante a ponto de nos colocar em perigo? - precisava saber disso. Não podia submeter sua equipe a um perigo extremo se não se certificasse que teriam altas chances de sair vivos.

- Eu sei que não tenho o direito de lhe pedir algo tão arriscado quanto isso, tão pouco obriga-lo a aceitar e colocar seus subordinados em risco, mas... - ela engoliu o próprio orgulho e deixou-se tomar pelas emoções. Não era um caso profissional. - Eu te imploro, Doutor Davis! Nos ajude! É um caso de vida ou morte!

Olhou inconsciente para a assistente que ofegara, horrorizada, perante a declaração chocante. Considerou aquilo em silêncio. Se as Gêmeas Psíquicas não conseguiram resolver o que quer que fosse, aquele caso deveria ser sério, e perigoso, o bastante para ter que manter toda sua equipe sob cautela velada. Principalmente uma certa ESP latente que tinha uma tendência irritante a ser o alvo preferido de fenômenos sobrenaturais e paranormais.

- Naru? - Mai chamou-o.

Saiu de suas reflexões ao vê-las apreensivas. Mesmo com os supostos riscos, iria aceitar o pedido e investigar. Aquele caso estrava dentro de seus padrões de diversão – e, também, pelo fato de que as gêmeas psíquicas não conseguiram resolvê-lo. Mas, simplesmente, não podia aceitar aquele caso se não souber do que se tratava.

- Continue. - disse por fim. - conte o que aconteceu.

- Vai ajudar? - a esperança brilhou em seu rosto. Era muito sério.

- Primeiro preciso saber do que se trata, não concorda?

- Ah, sim. Me perdoe. Não parece, mas estou desesperada! Precisamos de ajuda antes que seja tarde!

- Então conte. - seu tom de voz era definitivo.

Mai sentiu pena da moça que estava sob influencia daquele tom. Sabia, por experiência própria, que seu chefe odiava delongas e, quando ele usava aquele tom de voz, teria que se apressar e ir direto ao assunto.

- Desculpe. - ela deixou as mãos enluvadas á mostra. - Em resumo, compramos a casa em que nossa mãe viveu quando solteira. Queríamos fazer uma surpresa dando-a de presente de casamento. Sabíamos que era assombrada, por que ela nos contava das coisas que acontecia lá. Classificamos e identificamos as categorias de Tezanne e mais alguns outros fenômenos _poltergeist_. Antes de reformarmos, decidimos, para a segurança dos técnicos, fazer todos os rituais de purificação e exorcismo que conseguirmos. Chamamos monges e mikos para o trabalho. Reiko trouxe um padre australiano que conhecia para reforçar e até Youko fez seus exorcismos! Depois de tudo nee-chan confirmou que todos os espíritos se foram. Exceto sete. Há um cômodo que não conseguimos abrir. Tentaram feitiços de exorcismo e mais algumas coisas. Nada. A porta continua fechada e vive cheirando a queimado. Aiko queimou a mão na maçaneta.

- Se me permite. - Naru a interrompeu. - não vejo o motivo de pedirem minha ajuda.

- Tem razão, mas se ficasse apenas nisso, eu teria o imenso prazer de fazer o _meu _exorcismo. - ela sorriu. - e você sabe que minhas técnicas são mais... Explosivas, que as das minhas irmãs.

- Ouvi falar.

- Pois bem. - ela desfez o sorriso e observou as mãos. - eu tentei fazer o exorcismo para tentar abrir a porta. Nada aconteceu. Eu tentei de novo com mais força. Nada. Não pude usar meu máximo, por que elas não queriam reduzir a casa à lenha. Deixamos quieto e procuramos por portas secretas... No dia seguinte, Aiko amanheceu com cicatrizes horríveis de queimaduras pelo corpo. Deduzimos que seria o inicio de uma possessão. Fizemos outro exorcismo, mas as feridas pioraram. Tentamos mais um antes de levá-la para o hospital. Assim, se piorasse os médicos tratariam das feridas.

- Estigmas?

- Não necessariamente. Agora sei que é algo pior. Em todo caso, não adiantou. Tentamos levá-la ás pressas ao hospital, mas... - ela apertou o tecido com força soltando um gemido imperceptível de dor. - Não conseguimos sequer tira-la de casa.

Mai arfou, horrorizada. Kazuya permaneceu em silêncio, avaliando a situação. Aquilo era pior do que imaginava.

- Na mesma semana, foi a vez da Youko-nee. As cicatrizes dela foram mais leves, mas se espalhavam. Em ambos dos casos, elas não podiam sair da propriedade. - Ela parou novamente, editando.

Naru estava intrigado. Excluindo as queimaduras que se alastravam e o fato delas ficarem presas, ainda não entendia o pedido de ajuda. Já ouvira falar de inúmeros casos, alguns até acompanhara pessoalmente, em que trabalharam em situações piores que aquela e resolveram sem ajuda ou interferência de terceiros.

- Ainda não entendo, Nakamura-san.

Mai olhou incrédula para o chefe. Ele não tinha entendido? O Naru _não tinha _entendido a situação dela?

- Eu mesmo já acompanhei casos piores que esse, em que vocês trabalharam e o resolveram sem interferência externa.

- Tem razão. O mais grave que resolvemos foi quando a onee-chan teve que nos exorcizar para encerrarmos o caso. Nós quatro entramos em coma depois.

Mai virou-se para Oliver em busca de entendimento. Agora partilhava a mesma dúvida do chefe. Se no _pior caso _elas conseguiram resolver mesmo em coma. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

- O que há de diferente neste? - Naru perguntou.

Ela suspirou. Este era o tão bem falado Doutor Oliver Davis? O mesmo que nunca perdeu um caso? O mesmo que tinha cinco doutorados antes dos dezoito anos? Ela teria que dar-lhe todos os detalhes?

- Eu pensei que você era bom entendedor, Kazuya. - ela usou o nome falso em sinal de irritação enquanto se levantava tirando as luvas. - Já que meias palavras são inúteis, vou ser crua e grossa.

Yoru jogou as luvas na mesa, quase as molhando na xícara de chá que Mai havia lhe oferecido, e levantou as mãos, exibindo-as de forma irritada. Não só as costas, mas as palmas das pequenas mãos da médium ressaltavam em queimaduras de padrões disformes. Bolhas vermelhas e amarelas estavam prontas para explodir.

Mai arrepiou-se inteira. Abraçou-se tentando parar de imaginar a dor que ela devia sentir. Tentou ignorar sua intuição pulsante.

- Agora vê? Atingiu todas nós! As minhas foram bem leves, apesar de feias. Apareceram de uma vez e eu tenho pouco tempo. - ela levou as mãos queimadas aos botões do manto, abrindo-os. - não sabemos com o que estamos lidando!

O tecido escorregou por seus ombros e caiu de mau jeito no sofá. Revelando o corpo da paranormal.

Mai se sentiria enciumada e irritada por ela ter mostrado o corpo daquele jeito, mas estava abismada demais para se lembrar de que deveria achar aquilo completamente indecente.

Ela era realmente baixinha. Os ombros largos, como de uma atleta, estavam nus. Ela tinha as curvas avantajadas que ficavam mais evidentes pelo macaquinho tomara-que-caia de malha preta. Partindo do pescoço, descendo pelos ombros para os braços e pelo colo até as pernas, queimaduras vermelhas de tonalidades escuras, tomavam-lhe a pele. Raras as áreas livres.

- Quando atingiu nosso rosto. - ela levantou o cabelo revelando o rosto quase deformado. - ficamos incapacitadas. Nossas habilidades caíram drasticamente. Não conseguimos usá-las. Aiko está muito enfraquecida. Quase não sinto sua presença. Reiko e Youko estão indo pelo mesmo caminho.

- A empatia está fraca. - não era uma pergunta.

- Não, Dr. Davis. É como se elas estivessem mortas. A "frequência" da presença delas está pela metade. - ela se jogou no sofá. - E o que me desespera é que Aiko está sumindo. No sentido literal do termo!

- Nakamura-san... - Mai sussurrou tentando confortá-la.

- Todas nós... - ela parou de falar quando uma musica a interrompeu. Ela se levantou e atendeu o celular. - licença. Reiko, o que aconteceu?

Ela escutou em silêncio tentando argumentar quando tinha chance. Kazuya a observava quieto. Estava deliberando se valia a pena se arriscar tanto.

Mai estava apreensiva. Tinha certeza que aquele caso havia acendido o interesse de Naru. Seu chefe só aceitava casos que lhe interessassem. E sabia que ele iria aceitar, quando ele pedia mais detalhes. Mas a demora de resposta de Naru era preocupante. Ele iria deixa-las na mão?

- NÃO! - assustou-se com o grito de repreensão. - estou com eles aqui! Segure as pontas um pouco! Só estou esperando uma resposta! - ela escutou novamente. - não deixe! Sele o quarto inteiro! Tente outro exorcismo!...

A discussão se estendeu em mais alguns minutos. Entre vezes de discurso e momentos de silêncio, Yoru tentava dar ordens à irmã. Naru e Mai pularam de seus lugares quando um grito foi ouvido pelo aparelho.

- Reiko! Onee-chan! Nani ga okuta? Reiko?! - ela continuou gritando para o aparelho esperando ser ouvida.

Lin e Yasuhara apareceram na sala, alarmados pelos gritos da moça.

- Rei...! - ela se calou com uma expressão horrorizada. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto enquanto o celular caia de sua mão.

Mai teve a impressão de ter visto a cena em câmera lenta. A queda parecia demorar uma eternidade antes de chegar ao chão. O telefone quicou três vezes antes de se desligar sozinho. A dona continuava imóvel.

- Nakamura-san?!

- Aiko... Aiko wa... Atashi no onee-chan wa... - a voz da médium saiu fraca e rouca. Como se, subitamente, tivesse lembrado que pudesse falar.

- O que está acontecendo? - Lin perguntou se aproximando.

- Aiko... Minha irmã... Sumiu! - viram-na desabar em lágrimas.

O foco da atenção dos presentes voltou-se para o chefe do instituto. Naru estava invariável.

- _Shochou_? - Yasuhara chamou tentando uma resposta.

Silêncio. Noll não se atrevia a falar algo. Sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo: impotência.

- Noll? - Lin tentou.

Os segundos passavam como horas enquanto Shibuya estava perdido em suas reflexões.

- Naru? - Mai chamou e ele voltou a si.

- Yasuhara, veja se John e Hara-san estão disponíveis. Depois veja se Takigawa e Matsuzaki-san podem vir também. Lin prepare o equipamento. - as ordens vieram de surpresa.

- Hai! - os dois saíram para suas tarefas.

- Mai? - ele chamou.

- Já sei! - ela correu para o escritório do chefe e saiu de lá com uma caneta e um caderno. - pronto.

Viu-o acenar com a cabeça e se aproximar da figura chorosa.

- Escute Nakamura-san. Vou precisar de todos os detalhes.

- Un... Obrigada.

Part 2: Thinks

Não era a primeira vez que Mai viajava de avião. No ultimo caso tivera que voar naquela caixa metálica até Okinawa. Então já deveria estar acostumada a sentir seu estomago congelar, os dedos doerem por apertar demais o braço da poltrona, enquanto mascava chiclete compulsivamente e tentava respirar normalmente, certo?

Errado.

Por mais que soubesse que teria que viajar a cidades distantes e, obrigatoriamente, se acostumar com aquilo, seu medo crônico a fazia imaginar mil formas do avião cair e desejar casos que possam ir resolvê-los de carro. Ou talvez de trem. E, por mais que quisesse, nunca descobrira _como_ Naru conseguia que ficassem em poltronas vizinhas. Lado a lado.

Noll não havia dito uma palavra desde que decolaram. No portão de embarque dera instruções por telefone a Lin. Ele e Yasuhara haviam ido à frente com Yoru. John e Masako já estavam a caminho. Ayako estava fazendo um exorcismo em Nagasaki e estaria em Morikuro assim que terminasse.

Já estavam perto de aterrissar e Mai tentava esquecer o acesso de tosse de Bou-san que, ironicamente, estava sentado na poltrona de trás. Por algum motivo, sabia que não era uma crise de tosse normal.

- Ei, Naru-bou. - Takigawa chamou depois de mais alguns pigarros.

- O que? - ele estava de mau-humor.

- Não acha que deveria nos por a par de tudo? Para começar, quem é a cliente e onde vamos, exatamente?

- Yoru Nakamura, Morikuro. - ele disse em tom definitivo.

- Quem? - arrependeu-se da pergunta quando recebeu o olhar do chefe.

- Vai dizer que não conhece Yoru Nakamura.

- Que eu saiba, que eu vi recentemente na internet, uma das PK apresentadas recentemente tem esse nome. E... - viu a expressão de desdém do chefe. - está brincando, não é?

- Tenho cara de quem está brincando? - Mai imaginou Bou-san levando um coice de um burrinho com o rosto do Naru.

- Nakamura-san é famosa? - Mai perguntou inocente.

- Ela _está_ famosa. Ela e suas irmãs. Mais até que Naru e Masako.

- Estão?

- Sim. Mas apenas na comunidade paranormal. Elas se mantêm reservadas da mídia popular.

- Foram apresentadas a menos de dois anos. Ainda são pouco conhecidas. - Naru resolveu participar do debate. Mai tinha certeza de que ele participaria ativamente da discussão. - Passaram muito tempo trabalhando suas habilidades. Só agora se esporam.

- Você sabe algo mais?

- Meus pais as descobriram. As pesquisas mais recentes foram baseadas nelas.

- Então você as conheceu pessoalmente? - por alguma razão aquela pergunta deixou Mai insegura.

- Não. Conheci a mais velha por acaso.

- Mas...

- Na época, eu tinha acabado de chegar aqui. - Naru encerrou o assunto.

- Oh... - Takigawa se calou, deliberando.

- Naru... - Mai o chamou se encolhendo ao receber o olhar do chefe. - você acha que vai ser perigoso?

- Extremamente. Por isso quero que seja prudente.

Mai iria retrucar se uma aeromoça não tivesse parado ali e pedido que colocassem o cinto. O avião estava descendo. Mai ignorou o que ia falar e obedeceu a comissária prontamente. Naru reprimiu um sorriso quando viu sua assistente apertar o braço da poltrona a ponto de deixar os dedos brancos e ignorou a consciência de que sua mão e a dela estavam a menos de meio centímetro. Baniu todos os outros pensamentos e se concentrou em formular planos para resolver rápido o caso.

- Ayako iria nos encontrar aqui ou em Yuriko? - Bou-san perguntou procurando pelo saguão.

- Ela estava fazendo um exorcismo em Nagasaki. De lá a Morikuro são algumas horas. Assim que acabasse, ela iria pra lá. - Mai informou.

- Vamos. - Naru seguiu para o exterior do aeroporto.

- Espera, Naru! - Mai tentou acompanha-lo enquanto carregava as malas.

- Ei, Naru-bou. Não acha que é muita coincidência?

- Uma casa assombrada em Morikuro. É inevitável.

- Por que? - Mai perguntou confusa.

- Morikuro está sendo conhecida como uma cidade fantasma. - Takigawa assumiu o papel de professor. - Cada casa tem, pelo menos, uma história de _poltergeist_ pra contar. Está virando ponto turístico para os aficionados em paranormalidade. Pelo menos um em três consegue presenciar um fenômeno psíquico.

- Repulsão?

- Exato. São poucas as casas que tem esses fenômenos de repulsão. Os moradores aproveitaram isso e, com a onda psíquica de anos atrás, estão lucrando. Mas era tipicamente uma cidade pesqueira.

- Ah... - exclamou deliberando.

- Lin vai nos esperar no terminal de Yuriko - Noll informou. - pegaremos um trem.

- Hai! - Mai bateu continência.

- Ei, Mai? - Hoshou chamou.

- Sim?

- Como foi quando Yoru pediu uma investigação?

- Bem...

Noll parou de ouvir quando Mai começou a falar. Precisava de toda a concentração para formular um plano eficiente.

Os espíritos que escaparam dos exorcismos se mostraram poderosos para suportar quatro psíquicas, monges, mikos e padres. Eles estariam mais poderosos e furiosos. Precisaria suspender os exorcismos e se concentrar em kekkai, feitiços de afastamento e amuletos de proteção.

Precisaria mapear toda a propriedade e fazer uma planta da casa. Teria que descobrir portas secretas e quartos ocultos. Igual fizera na mansão do ministro. Teria que descobrir, também, um jeito de abrir a porta trancada, achar a concentração dos espíritos e encontrar Aiko ainda viva.

Além de tudo, precisaria manter todo seu pessoal, principalmente Mai e Yasuhara, sob vigia intensa. Não sabia o que aqueles espíritos queriam, nem como as Gêmeas foram afetadas daquele jeito. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: não podia deixar aquilo acontecer com Mai.

Sacudiu levemente a cabeça, tentando afastar a preocupação absurda e diferenciada que tinha por sua assistente. Por mais que admitisse a si mesmo que aquela menina só era parte essencial do seu pessoal por causa de suas habilidades, Noll não se permitia pensar nela de outra forma. Não do jeito que ela queria que pensasse, pelo menos.

- Oi, Naru-chan! - saiu de seus pensamentos quando Takigawa o chamou. Viu-se sentado num banco e estava vagamente consciente de seus atos antes de sentar-se ali para esperar o trem. Viu Mai e Hoshou fazerem o mesmo. - você acha que conseguiremos resolver esse caso antes que outra irmã suma?

- _Temos_ que resolvê-lo. _Antes que __Mai__ também suma. - _pensou tentando não pensar.

Mai se sentiu incomodada por aquela declaração. Parecia que a honra e o orgulho de Naru dependiam da resolução daquele caso. Tentou não pensar nos motivos – pouco plausíveis, diga-se de passagem - que o levaram a aceitá-lo. Tentava convencer-se de que era um favor a uma conhecida e descartar qualquer tipo de suspeita de que esteja relacionado a casos amorosos.

Noll queria resolver aquele caso o mais rápido o possível. Primeiro: queria provar que era melhor que elas, mesmo que sua fama e a pouca convivência já tenham se comprovado. Segundo: queria achar Aiko ainda viva. Terceiro: mesmo que demorasse um pouco, não podia se dar ao luxo de permitir que Mai tivesse a mesma sorte das Gêmeas.

Por alguma razão, tinha a absoluta certeza de que sua assistente teria uma participação ativa e conturbada neste caso – como vinha acontecendo á tempos. Por mais que soubesse que todos os seus subordinados estavam sujeitos a ataques sobrenaturais, era sempre aquela menina desmiolada que pagava o pato.

Yasuhara era leigo o bastante para passar despercebido. Hara-san era profissional e sabia se defender. John, Takigawa e Matsuzaki podiam se salvar sozinhos. Lin era mestre onmyouji e seus familiares o protegiam. Até ele mesmo, de certa forma, tinha lá seus truques e não era vulnerável. Podia gerar energia o bastante para afastar os espíritos – e parar no hospital, diga-se de passagem. E se dependesse de Lin, andaria escoltado por quatro shikis.

E era aí que deveria se perguntar: e Mai?

A menina sabia apenas dois feitiços de afastamento e, como ainda sendo latente, era a mesma coisa que apagar um incêndio no fôlego. Os poderes de sua assistente eram fracos demais para repelir aqueles espíritos poderosos.

Lin mandaria algum de seus familiares protegê-la?

_Provave__lmente não. _- pensou se levantando ao ver o trem chegar.

Mai estava ficando estressada. Naru só havia falado o necessário e respondido a certas perguntas, fora isso se isolou em pensamentos. Bou-san ficou injuriado a viagem inteira. Estava tão por fora do assunto que imaginava se teria a sorte de acertar o exorcismo sem saber nada.

- Naru? - Mai chamou quebrando o silêncio. Viu-o suspirar visivelmente irritado.

- O que foi? - seu tom delatava um mau-humor crônico.

- Poderia nos por a par do plano? - a voz dela soou diferente da habitual. Estava apática. E eles nem haviam chegado perto de Morikuro ainda.

- Depois de ouvir os depoimentos das irmãs... - continuou com a voz dura tentando não passar suas suspeitas (ou sua preocupação, mas essa ele insistia em reprimir). - mapearemos a propriedade e seguiremos a planta da casa. Precisamos descobrir esconderijos e encontrar Aiko.

- E quando fazemos o exorcismo? - Bou-san perguntou.

- Vou suspendê-los até sabermos o que, realmente, está acontecendo e seja realmente necessário. Imagine o poder que aqueles espíritos têm depois de escapar de tantos exorcismos. Quero investir em kekkai.

- Precisamos ficar atentos?

- Chegou a essa conclusão sozinho? - outra vez Mai imaginou o burrinho.

- E o que faremos com a cidade?

- Não é problema nosso. - reprimiu a vontade de admitir que queria estender a investigação para a cidade inteira. - nossas clientes são as Nakamura.

- Ah... - Takigawa se calou.

- Matsuzaki-san precisará fazer amuletos. Não sabemos se há espíritos andarilhos. Dependendo do parecer de Hara-san, selaremos toda a propriedade.

O trem apitou no exato momento em que Noll terminou de falar. Haviam acabado de chegar em Yuriko. Mai saiu do trem apática. Hoshou cansou de lhe perguntar se sentia-se mal. Mas a menina lhe garantiu que estava bem. Embora tal afirmação, o sorriso fraco e sem ânimo delatava a mentira.

Naru considerou isso em silêncio. Outro motivo para se preocupar. Mai ainda era muito sensível aos fenômenos. Por mais que tentasse não admitir, estava receoso – receoso, não com medo – de ela amanhecer com estigmas. E esse era um belo motivo para ser rápido.

- Lin-san! - ouviu a voz de Mai tentar subir algumas oitavas ao ver o chinês no meio da multidão.

- Hey, Lin! - Takigawa cumprimentou enquanto levava as próprias malas e as de Mai. Lin correspondeu com um aceno de cabeça e se voltou para Noll.

- Preparamos tudo. Só estávamos á sua espera e de Matsuzaki-san. - disse enquanto andavam.

- Ótimo. - foi tudo que Noll disse antes de entrar na van sendo seguido por Bou-san e Mai. Naru teria mais algum tempo de introspecção antes de por seus planos em prática.

Part 3: Morikuro's House

Mai ficou mais apática quando entraram em Morikuro. Tinha certeza de que ela estava em sincronia com o caso. Mais uma razão para tentar ser rápido. Seria questão de tempo até que Mai amanhecesse com estigmas. Ou tivesse a sorte de ser apenas uma gripe. Mas se tratando de Mai, não podia contar com a sorte. Ela não sorria com frequência quando se tratava da menina.

Observou bem o caminho que seguiram. Logo na entrada da cidade havia um Torii negro com dizeres em kanji, teria de perguntar a Lin o que significavam.

A rua principal era o centro do comércio. Lojas esotéricas, têxteis e restaurantes se alinhavam por todo trajeto até chegarem á rua da praça e virarem a esquina, continuando ao redor do pequeno templo no centro da cidade. As outras ruas se ligavam á principal, como um emaranhado de caminhos que se ligavam. Imaginava o desenho que formavam do alto.

As casas se misturavam em harmonia do velho com o novo. As tradicionais, algumas de madeira e papel – tombadas como patrimônio – se relacionavam com as contemporâneas, de alvenaria e estilo ocidental. Todas assombradas. Ou, pelo menos, o terreno que ocupam.

Imaginou se a casa das Gêmeas era tradicional ou do estilo ocidental. Torcia para ser como as boas e velhas casas britânicas. Pelo menos uma vez queria não tirar os sapatos para entrar.

Lin contornou a praça do templo e seguiu para a praia. Passando por um cemitério a beira mar. Permitiu-se registrar o suspiro admirado de Mai. Permitiu-se observa-la, por um átimo, se espremendo contra o vidro do carro para aproveitar, o máximo possível, a visão do mar.

A van seguiu pela estrada arborizada a beira da praia. Viraram numa entrada de terra e continuaram em linha reta, se afastando da orla.

- Ei, Lin, falta muito? - Takigawa perguntou ansioso. Queria conhecer as mais novas celebridades.

- Não. Já estamos na propriedade.

- É meio longe, não acham?

- Quem quer que fosse o construtor, gostava do isolamento.

Aquela informação penetrou a mente de Mai como uma pancada, se alojou em algum lugar de seu cérebro e se escondeu ali, para análise futura. Tentou prestar atenção na paisagem da propriedade. Havia tantas arvores!

Parou de admirar quando algo chamou sua atenção: uma figura pequena, com um vestidinho branco e uma máscara cobrindo o rosto. A criança não devia ter mais de doze anos. Para o frio de outubro ela estava muito pouco vestida.

Cogitou em pedir para Lin parar e leva-la para a casa. Mas segurou o ar nos pulmões quando ela reapareceu alguns metros a frente. Ela trocou a mão que segurava a mascara e acenou. Por alguma razão estava impelida a retribuir o gesto. Levantou o braço e acenou.

- Mai? - Hoshou a chamou afagando-lhe os cabelos. - pra quem está acenando?

- Para... aquela criança... - sua voz saiu estranha.

Viu Bou-san olhar apreensivo para Lin e Naru na frente. E Kazuya, com uma expressão de cientista workaholic – que por acaso era isso mesmo que era – olhara para trás com aquela informação. Sentiu-se desconfortável com aqueles olhares. Até Lin a observava pelo retrovisor.

- O que foi?

- Não há crianças por aqui. - Lin informou. - a casa mais próxima fica na cidade.

A expressão da menina, já não bastasse o susto inicial pela pequena repulsão que a deixou mais pálida, se tornou ainda mais apavorada com o entendimento. Espremeu-se no vidro novamente procurando. Mesmo não querendo.

Noll tinha a perigosa sensação de certeza. Aquela aparição era o sinal de que Mai seria a próxima. Agora faltava saber: próxima para quê?

A van parou em frente do grande sobrado. Naru e os outros saíram do veículo enquanto Lin o guardava na garagem para oito carros.

Mai observou vários kanjis nas portas e janelas. Girou o corpo e viu grandes ofudas nas árvores. Imaginou se eram feitiços de kekkai ou afastamento.

- Bou-san. - saiu de seus pensamentos quando Naru o chamou. - veja com Lin esses ofudas. Identifique falhas e as preencha.

- Não podemos chegar primeiro? - Hoshou se encolheu ao receber _o olhar _do chefe.

- Mal chagamos e já houve aparições. E, creio, que á noite a repulsão será mais intensa. Não concorda?

- Hmm... - engoliu a seco. - Já estou indo.

- Eu levo suas malas. - Mai se ofereceu.

- Não, não. Não se preocupe. - viu-o entrar levando todas as malas.

- Mai. - Noll a chamou e sentiu o coração pulsar.

- Hai?

- Antes de entrarmos, queria que me prometesse uma coisa. - Naru estava olhando-a fixamente com aqueles olhos azuis intensos.

Viu se estampar no rosto da assistente uma expressão de surpresa crônica. Por um instante, se sentiu ofendido. Ela o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que ele podia – e sim, ele podia e pode – pedir alguma coisa a alguém sem mandar.

Mai realmente não acreditava no que seus ouvidos tinham captado. Ele quer que ela faça uma promessa? O doutor Oliver Davis quer uma promessa? O céu está caindo.

- E então? - uma sobrancelha se ergueu elegante e impaciente.

- Hai! - sua voz ergueu-se alguns oitavos e pareceu esganiçada. Pigarreou tentando ameniza-la.

- Eu agradeceria se falasse mais baixo e deixasse isso em segredo.

- Desculpa... - disse após um rápido olhar raivoso. - o que quer que eu... faça?

- Quero que me prometa que irá contar qualquer coisa que acontecer. Independente do que seja. Prometa que não fará relevações e me dirá tudo.

- Naru... - sussurrou. Estava sem fala. Nunca pensou que ele se preocupasse tanto assim com ela.

Estava emocionada. Não se sentia assim desde o dia em que Bou-san pediu sua guarda. Sempre estivera acostumada a solidão e saber que tinha alguém que se preocupava com ela lhe provocava emoção.

Mai viu no rosto do chefe a mesma expressão de quando ele propôs de serem as iscas num dos casos anteriores. Tinha que admitir que desde aquele episódio, a relação entre eles mudou perceptivelmente para ambos, mas fora uma mudança bem sutil para os outros. Tinha certeza de que não perceberam. Ainda não se perdoara por ter perdido aquela chance.

- Mai. - a impaciência transbordou da voz dele. E sabia que devia dar uma resposta, e rápido.

Ela estava demorando a falar. Estava ansioso pela resposta dela. Não seria apenas coisas relacionadas ao caso que ela lhe contaria, mas também o que aconteceria a ela. Precisaria estar a par do que ela sentia. Até por que seria útil no caso, se realmente ela seja afetada também.

Mai finalmente abriu a boca para falar, mas em má hora. Levantou a mão, sinalizando para esperar. Bou-san e Lin saíram apressados da casa, e depois de lhe dizerem algo que não registrou, desapareceram nas arvores dos fundos.

- Então? - perguntou se aproximando.

- Prometo. - disse sentindo o coração pulsar.

- Ótimo. Comece. - ele cruzou os braços no peito e sua melhor expressão de superioridade brotou em seu rosto.

Aquilo foi um banho de água fria. Sentiu o sentimento morno que a preencheu se dissipar com aquela visão. Com a certeza de que fora enganada. Viu a raiva lhe consumir. Por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo? Virou o rosto de pirraça. Não iria fazer sua vontade.

- Devo presumir que você vai quebrar a promessa?

- O que é que você quer saber, Naru? - perguntou irritada.

- _Tudo. - _era o que ele queria dizer, mas não foi isso o que saiu. - a criança. O que ela fez?

- Ah... - por alguma razão esperava outra resposta. - ela estava segurando uma mascara. Sabe aquelas que só cobrem a frente do rosto? Pois bem, ela só trocou a mão e acenou.

- O que mais?

- O que mais haveria?

- Como ela era

- Doze anos, um e pouco, pálida, pescoço queimado, gaijin...

– Estrangeira? - Naru pareceu espantado com a revelação.

- É. Ruivinha. Com o cabelo meio alaranjado. - viu-o segurar o queixo em seu jeito pensativo. Perguntou-se se devia perguntar se corria algum perigo. - Naru...

- Vamos entrar. - foi tudo o que ele disse antes de se virar para porta.

Mai estava com um péssimo pressentimento. Por alguma razão sabia que Naru esconderia dela as informações mais preocupantes do caso. Sentia que a partir dali estaria excluída. Não queria isso. Queria ajudar de alguma maneira e para isso precisava estar a par de tudo.

- Naru... - chamou-o. Viu-o se virar com a mão na maçaneta. - quero...

- O que? - desceu os degraus e parou a frente dela.

- Quero... que... - hesitou. Como pedir isso a ele?

- Mai. - o tom impaciente de Naru terminou com a hesitação. Resolveu ser direta.

- Naru, não quero que me deixe de fora desse caso. - corou levemente ao dizer as palavras.

- O que a faz pensar...

- Você me fez prometer que te contaria tudo. - engoliu a seco ao admitir. - agora, eu te peço: não me prive de nada. Não esconda nada, mesmo que... que...

Mai se sentia uma idiota falando aquilo pra ele. Não acreditava que estava ali, na frente dele, numa atmosfera romântica – seria romântica se não houvesse a possibilidade de aparecer um fantasma e acabar com o clima. - num fim de tarde e com Naru a um passo de distância.

Baixou o olhar para os sapatos, esperando a reação do chefe. Foi algo bom ter desviado o olhar. Mai teria ficado constrangida ao ver a surpresa que, por um segundo, se apoderou do rosto de Naru.

- Mai... - Naru a chamou, resistindo a vontade de levantar-lhe o rosto.

- Onee-san. - ouviram um sussurro. - onii-san.

Naru virou-se e se colocou entre Mai e a sombra atrás da árvore. Não deviam ter ficado todo aquele tempo jogando conversa fora e desprotegidos. Deviam ter entrado logo que desceram do carro.

- Dare? - perguntou se pondo em guarda.

- Abunai... - a sombra se mostrou na pouca luz que tinha.

A pele estava desfigurada. Queimaduras horríveis se destacavam na pele pálida. O pijama que usava não era suficiente para protegê-la do frio. Arranhões avermelhados e hematomas azulados marcavam seu rosto. E era o mesmo rosto da Yoru. Eram idênticas, mas ao contrário da morena, essa era loura.

- Aiko. - Naru chamou depois de um momento de perplexidade.

- Devo chamar a Nakamura-san? - Mai perguntou assustada.

- Já deveria ter ido. - respondeu sem tirar os olhos da moça.

Mai se afastou e entrou na casa. Esperava encontrar Nakamura-san o mais rápido possível. Não imaginava o que aconteceria se demorasse.

Noll se plantou no lugar até os outros chegarem. Fez questão de não piscar, sabia que ao mínimo sinal de distração ela poderia sumir. E a última coisa que queria era Satiko lhe acusando de negligência.

- Quem é você? - perguntou.

- Minha onee-san chegou? - Aiko perguntou num jeito infantil. - me fala. Ela chegou?

- Não, e não vai. Você já deveria ter partido.

- Onii-san não sabe com o que está se metendo! - ela riu. - logo vai saber.

- É você a culpada? - continuou ignorando o deboche.

- A onee-san é quem pode te contar, onii-san. Eu...

- AIKO! - todos na casa saíram afobados. Satiko e outra das irmãs se adiantaram e se colocaram ao lado de Kazuya.

- Vocês não são a onee-san... - Aiko choramingou depois de desmanchar o largo sorriso que abrira ao ver as gêmeas. - estou sozinha...

- Mariko-chan, ela não pode te ajudar! Solta ela, se não você pode machucá-la! - a outra gêmea implorou.

- Mas, onee-san! Não vou machucar a onee-san, onee-san. - ela se abraçou. - não sou a dona Dechi.

E antes que pudessem fazer algo, um vento sobrenatural soprou, jogando poeira nos olhos de todos. Ao tornar a abri-los, Aiko havia sumido.

- Reiko... - Satiko começou, alterada.

- Calma, Sati! - Reiko se afastou da irmã, gesticulando para os outros fazerem o mesmo.

- Reiko... - o ar em volta da PK se densificou.

- Satiko! Se acalma!

- Não adianta o quanto vocês tentarem me impedir! Vou praticar o Jorei! - as arvores começaram a se curvar. Masako ofegou. Ela, mais do que todos, abominava aquela prática.

- Então deixe para matar as almas! Não a gente! - Reiko impôs em tom definitivo e o Qigong sumiu tão de repente quanto surgiu. - vamos resolver o caso, salvar Aiko e, então, você pode praticar o Jorei, Jourei ou o raio que o parta! Mas tente não _nos _matar até lá. Entendeu?

- Eu... eu preciso de doce... - passou por todos e entrou.

- É difícil, Doutor Davis... - Reiko começou. - muito difícil...

- Vocês não podem fazer o Jorei! - Masako se fez ouvir em meio ao silêncio. - são crianças!

- Fique tranquila, Hara-san. Não vamos. Só disse aquilo para acalma-la. - ela sorriu cansada. - vou preparar seus quartos.

Reiko passou por todos e entrou na casa. O silêncio formado era funesto. E ficava mais pesado conforme emergiam nos próprios pensamentos ao passo do crepúsculo.

- Vamos entrar e nos preparar. - Naru ordenou. - Hara-san, a kekkai está em pé?

- Qual delas? - a médium perguntou.

Mai e Naru se viraram pra ela surpresos. Tinham ouvido direito?

- Há mais de uma? - Mai perguntou antecipando Naru.

- São sete. Uma cúpula dentro da outra.

-Identificou-as? - Naru se adiantou.

- Duas são dos espíritos.

Noll ouviu aquilo em silêncio. Virou-se apressado e entrou na casa. Precisava começar a trabalhar rápido. Tinha milhares de coisas para fazer em curto prazo. No dia seguinte, daria inicio aos depoimentos externos. Naquela noite pegaria o relato de todos envolvidos anteriormente com os exorcismos. Começando pelas Gêmeas.

Part 4: Fears

A situação das Gêmeas estava mais complicada do que imaginava. E só pode percebê-la, realmente, quando viu Youko.

Ela estava sentada no sofá, com uma coberta sobre as pernas. Apoiava, cansada, a cabeça no encosto. Quase não tinha queimaduras, a marca visível formava uma letra no rosto dela. E pálida. Muito pálida. A pele ficou translúcida, quase transparente. O cabelo castanho contrastava com a palidez, caindo pra trás enquanto ela fitava fixamente a porta. Fixamente pra ele.

- Olá, Oliver. - a voz dela soou distante. - que bom que veio nos ajudar.

- Youko. - acenou com a cabeça, se sentindo mal por ela. - conhece o procedimento, certo?

- Pergunte o que quiser. - ela riu silenciosamente. - se eu perder a fala você usa a psicometria.

- É o jeito. - viu a porta ser aberta e Mai entrar. - Mai?

- Tudo bem, Naru. - sorriu para a preocupação dele. - Nakamura-san.

- Olá. - sorriu para o sorriso dela.

- Mai, se prepare. Vou pegar os depoimentos.

- OK! - se virou, indo cumprir a ordem.

- Cuidado com a escada. - Youko disse e por pouco não ouviram-na. - É traiçoeira.

- Hai! - subiu a escada.

- Sua namorada? - perguntou quando ele não se mexeu, vendo por onde a menina tinha ido.

- Minha assistente. - virou-se pra ela.

- Pensei que fosse o Lin. - ele deu de ombros. Não ia explicar uma coisa dessas a ela.

- Ainda é. - viu-a observa-lo mais atentamente.

- Vejo que gosta dela. - não respondeu.

Youko sorriu com o silêncio dele. Naru se deu conta do calor de seu rosto e de sua expressão chocada. Abanou a cabeça tentando voltar ao normal. Agora lembrara por que não gostava de Youko. Não dava pra ela guardar aquilo pra si mesma?

- Você ainda está vermelho, Naru. - ela continuou. - mesmo que negue, eu sei que estou certa.

- _Adianta negar?_ - perguntou em desafio. - _Já pedi pra parar com isso._

_- _Ah, sim. Sua mente é seu santuário. - não gostou do tom dela. - grande coisa. Pra que mentir pra si mesmo?

- Ela gosta de outro. - disse olhando pra si mesmo no espelho acima da mesa. Não ia admitir aquilo com um contato visual. Ainda tinha seu orgulho.

- Se pensou que estaria imune a algo assim só por que é um sociopata _workholic _com alguns doutorados nas costas se enganou. - ele continuou olhando o espelho. - ah não... é o Eugene...

- Gostaria de encerrar esse assunto, já que não tem a ver com o caso. - cruzou os braços inconscientemente e segurou a boca entre os dedos. - E pare de tentar.

- Não adianta, Oliver. Sua tentativa de me barrar é inútil. - viu-o suspirar e passar a mão pelos cabelos. - Taniyama-san chegou a conhecê-lo?

- Em todos os casos se encontram... - admitiu de forma amarga.

- Tenho certeza de que se você pudesse evitar isso, você evitaria, certo? - ela sorriu, a porta se abriu e os outros entraram. Noll ficou estranhamente agradecido pela deixa dos subordinados. - _não se atreva._

_- _Sim, mas vou precisar de sua total colaboração, Nakamura-san. - ele disse em tom debochado pelo termino da conversa. Pela primeira vez viu o sorriso de Youko se inverter. - Gostaria que me contasse tudo o que aconteceu e agradeceria se auxiliasse Hara-san com os espíritos.

- Claro... - o sorriso que ela deu a fez parecer com Satiko. Temeu pensar em seu significado.

Youko se mexeu pesadamente e se apoiou para se levantar. Firmou-se instável e sorriu amavelmente.

- Vou preparar um lanche. - anunciou. - depois de uma longa viagem devem estar cansados e com fome. Se quiser descansar, Oliver, seu quarto é lá em cima, no fim do corredor á esquerda e a base é na primeira porta perto da escada. E nossa conversa ainda não terminou. Falando nela, lhe digo com toda a certeza: você está errado.

Viram-na cambalear pelo pequeno corredor até a cozinha.

- Naru, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Masako perguntou parando perto dele.

- Não. - mentiu pensativo. - se preparem, vamos começar ainda hoje.

- O que quer que façamos agora? - John se aproximou.

- Vejam com elas se têm a planta da casa. Depois vá com Lin e Takigawa á procura de portas secretas. Hara-san, compare seus sentimentos com os de Nakamura-san. Veja se continuam ou os fenômenos mudaram.

- Tudo bem. - seguiu para a cozinha deixando-os sozinhos.

- Algo mais? - o padre perguntou.

- Quero que se lembre de tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia em que exorcizou essa casa. Vou precisar de seu depoimento.

- Tudo bem! - viu o padre seguir para a cozinha e subiu para o andar superior.

Não queria admitir, mas estava cansado. Aliás, não estava em plena forma desde que entrou na cidade, e até a conversa com Youko, podia levar o cansaço numa boa. Francamente, aquela garota adorava deixa-lo fora do sério. Devia ser seu passatempo preferido quando estavam no mesmo âmbito.

E não só a mais velha das quadrigêmeas, todas elas exerciam algum tipo de drenagem sobre ele. Sempre que, por alguma razão, se esbarravam em algum lugar voltava para casa com cara de quem não dormiu a noite. Era incrível algo como aquilo.

- Ah, Dr. Davis. - Reiko apareceu a seu lado. Outra coisa incrível era a habilidade de aparecer do nada. Duvidava que elas fossem humanas. - procurando seu quarto?

- Sim. - respondeu simplesmente e seguiu-a quando indicou a porta.

Observou-a rapidamente quando pararam. Como Youko, as marcas eram poucas e sua pele estava quase limpa. Mas como Satiko, eram muito graves. Feias demais para serem removidas com plástica.

- O que está olhando, Oliver? - a ruiva riu se apoiando na porta. - me achou bonita?

- Suas queimaduras não são tão tantas quanto as de suas irmãs. - apontou para o rosto dela ignorando o fora.

- Mas doem pra caramba. - ela sorriu. - principalmente na hora esotérica. Se alastram um centímetro á meia noite. Eu sei por que já medi. Mas para ser sincera, não é a queimadura que dói. O que dói é a coagulação do sangue. Ás vezes ficam verdes com pus.

- Vou precisar que repita isso depois. Para depoimento.

- Claro, claro. - riu abrindo a porta. - espero que não se importe de dividir o quarto com Koujo-san.

- Não se preocupe. - virou-se para entrar quando ela saiu andando.

- Ah, Oliver? - viu-a parada de costas no meio do corredor. - agradeça pelo Professor e a Luella terem te adotado.

- Por que diz isso? - sentiu o peso daquelas palavras.

- Só agradeça por ter pais. Esta casa foi um orfanato antes da época da minha avó. - ela virou-se um pouco para observa-lo e voltou a andar. - espero que não haja órfãos em sua equipe.

Aquela declaração ecoou em sua mente, entupindo os ouvidos e martelando sua cabeça. Não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali parado feito um idiota desde que Reiko proferiu aquelas palavras.

Ainda podia ouvir aquele eco pelo corredor e o silêncio o amplificava. E as dúvidas que o assombravam se transformaram em perigosas certezas.

Entrou fechando a porta. Se jogou na cama não se importando se aquela era a sua cama ou não. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos tentando amenizar a pressão atrás dos olhos. Contou até dez e respirou fundo. Até mesmo o estoico Oliver Davis tinha seus cinco minutos de vez em quando. O que? Ele era humano também. Ora! Ele não era de ferro!

Tirou o sobretudo e jogou-o na outra cama. Normalmente era muito organizado, mas, afinal, tinha acabado de fazer vinte anos! Um pouco de bagunça não mata! Se matasse, Mai estaria morta a muito tempo. Odiava sair do sério e sabia exatamente o que o deixava assim.

O meio científico não aceitava essa tese, ele mesmo rejeitava o fato por estar ligado ás crendices populares. Mas precisava rever seus conceitos.

Já tinha dito á Mai no caso da mansão do ministro: "não existem pessoas que bebam sangue. É apenas ficção". Mas naquele momento considerava chamar as gêmeas de _vampiras psíquicas_. De todas as coisas que pensava que eram, o termo _vampiro _se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil requerido. E Satiko já havia se assumido como tal. Afinal, andar só de preto e usar símbolos pagãos já deixaria bem claro sua tribo.

Mas, lógico que isso era apenas uma ideia ridícula de um momento de instabilidade emocional. Ou nem tanto...

Chutou os sapatos dos pés e se arrastou para o banheiro conjugado. Teria muita coisa pra fazer antes do amanhecer. Abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto. Estava gelada. Não deveria, afinal abriu a água quente. Não pensou em reclamar, pelo menos estava desperto. A pressão dos olhos amenizou e as preocupações foram, momentaneamente, esquecidas.

Tateou a parede á procura de uma toalha, encontrou-a na altura da pia. Pressionou-a no rosto sentindo o cheiro de lavanda. A fragrância preferida de Aiko. Era de se esperar. Os banheiros deviam cheirar a eucalipto e, se prestar atenção, os quartos e as salas a maçã, e a cozinha á limão. Conhecia bem os gostos delas, o que as faziam previsíveis.

Bateu a toalha levemente no rosto, enxugando-o. Suspirou cansado, considerando tirar um cochilo antes de descer. Nem bem havia começado e já queria que acabasse logo.

Por que aceitara aquele caso mesmo? Ah, sim. É claro. Por causa de seu orgulho. Queria provar que ainda era melhor que elas. E, claro, evitar alguns telefonemas reprovadores de Luella e do Prof. Davis. Ou pior, receber uma visita de Madoka. Ainda não se recuperara da ultima.

Levantou o rosto para o espelho e paralisou. Naquele momento teve a ligeira ideia do que havia se metido.

_Ela _não sumiu quando piscou.

A princípio não havia percebido o ar frio. Já tinha reparado que a casa era gelada, mas não esperava que os espíritos tivessem participação tão ativa nisso. Mas tinha que ter reparado na fumaça que saía de sua boca e da água quente que esfriou tão misteriosamente.

Já tinha visto fantasmas mais feios, fato. Mas aquela mulher conseguiu deixa-lo, digamos, um tanto agitado.

Era claro que trabalhou ali na época do orfanato. O nome da instituição estava bordado no avental sobre a roupa. A mulher estava azul claro, deveras ter sido exposta a frio intenso. O ângulo de seu pescoço praticamente gritava que havia sido quebrado. Não podia ver os olhos, estavam cobertos pelos cabelos desgrenhados. Lembrou-se de um filme que Masako o obrigou a assistir, quando só ela sabia de sua identidade.

Segurou-se na borda e esperou, desejando que sumisse, que carregasse a energia necessária para afastá-la. Mas ela não sumiu.

Prendeu a respiração quando ela estendeu os braços, as mãos passaram rentes a seu rosto. Os dedos quebrados emanavam um cheiro forte e um frio congelante, sentiu a pele arrepiar.

A mulher murmurou algo em inglês e este murmúrio o perturbou ainda mais.

E antes que terminasse o movimento e o agarrasse, sumiu. Simplesmente.

Uma ânsia súbita acometeu-o e não pôde segurar no estômago tudo o que não comeu naquele dia e no outro.

- Naru? - ouviu a voz de Mai na porta. - posso entrar? Naru?

- Um minuto. - gritou ao perceber que ela entrara. Lavou a boca e saiu com a toalha á mão. O cheiro de lavanda estava deixando-o mais enjoado.

- Você está bem? - ela perguntou espantada. - Naru, você está pálido!

- Não é... nada... - odiou quando sua voz falhou. Levou o pano á boca quando algo ameaçou subir pela garganta.

- Senta! - Mai o puxou para a cama, fazendo-o se sentar ao seu lado. - o que você está sentindo?

- Nada, Mai! - desvencilhou-se dela quando sua mão tocou-lhe a testa. - Já disse que não é nada!

- Você usou kikou?

- Não! - o ultraje atingiu sua voz. - _não precisei..._

-Você está muito pálido! E gelado! - ela dava claros sinais de pânico. Se levantou trêmula. - tem certeza de que está bem? Vou chamar o Lin-san!

- Não. - segurou a mão dela. - deixe quieto.

- Se você não quer me contar, eu entendo. Mas, Naru, fale pelo menos ao Lin-san que não se sente bem!

- Não é mal estar. - disse fazendo-a se sentar. - houve aparições depois daquela hora?

- Pra mim, não. Mas percebi que a casa ficou mais fria, Nakamura-san e Masako ficaram aflitas de repente... - observou-o entrando em pânico. - você...?

Noll ficou quieto. Tinha plena consciência da pequena mão de Mai tremendo sob a sua. Não a soltou, apertou-a levemente esperando que se acalmasse.

- Calma. - ele pediu.

- Mas... Naru... - gaguejou tremendo mais.

- Não quero me precipitar. Não vou revelar nada ainda. Até que haja um norte, você vai ser a única a saber disso.

- Naru, uma possessão e duas aparições em curto tempo logo no primeiro dia! Não é normal!

- Não foi o mesmo espírito. - ela se calou. - algo grave aconteceu aqui, Mai. E não duvido que as crianças tenham um pouco de culpa nisso tudo.

- Como? - perguntou não esperando resposta.

- Quando souber, você será a primeira a saber. - viu seus grandes olhos castanhos de arregalarem. - você pediu, lembra?

- Não esperava que tivesse concordado.

- Não se acostume. - se levantou puxando-a pela mão cativa. - o que você queria?

- Queria, o quê? - perguntou feito idiota.

- Você veio para nada?

- Ah, tá! Nakamura-san chamou. O lanche está pronto.

- Já vou descer. - soltou a mão dela e voltou a cama, recolhendo os sapatos. - prepare tudo. Vou começar a pegar os relatos.

- Hai! - caminhou para porta.

- Mai. - ele a chamou e virou-se dando de cara com aqueles olhos cor do mar.

Ele estava curvado na cama. Sentado com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e as mãos cruzadas. Nunca o havia visto daquele jeito conscientemente. Ele fazia questão de se manter ereto naquela elegância exageradamente inglesa.

- Não comente nada com ninguém. Eu mesmo conto depois.

- O que acha que sou? - o ultraje atingiu a voz dela.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? - viu-a corar e sair batendo a porta.

Sorriu para seus botões. Nada como uma pequena brincadeira para levantar o humor. Era divertido irritar Mai.

Terminou de por os sapatos e suspirou se levantando. Estava na hora. Saiu do quarto seguindo pelo corredor passando pela base e descendo as escadas. Agora, resolver aquele caso seria mais que uma questão de honra. Era uma questão de vida ou morte. Não tanto por ele, e sim por Mai.

Desceu as escadas com as palavras da mulher ecoando em seus ouvidos:

All will kill you, orphans.

Part 5: Depoiment

Fome. Nem havia notado que sentia isso. Controlou-se para manter a classe enquanto comia com os outros. Mas depois da viagem de quatro horas e da náusea, era difícil evitar comer tanto. Ainda mais com os dotes culinários de Youko, estava sofrendo para não parecer um esfomeado. Tinha que admitir que ela cozinhava bem demais.

Todos estavam sentados á grande mesa de madeira nobre - exceto Ayako que tinha se atrasado. Parecia que tinham esquecido que estavam á trabalho. Falavam animadamente sobre qualquer coisa.

Mai ainda estava apática e não fazia muita questão de contribuir para conversa(o que não era de seu feitio). Respondia quando lhe era perguntado e ria com os outros para disfarçar, mas na maioria ficava quieta, escutando e lançando olhares para o chefe. Por vezes cruzando com os do mesmo.

Nakamura-san. - bou-san chamou depois de um gole de café. - você tem mãos de ouro. Tudo está divino.

Obrigada. - as três responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Agradeceríamos se nos chamassem pelo nome. - Reiko riu da pequena brincadeira.

Quem é quem? - Yasuhara perguntou.

Não é difícil nos distinguir, é só olhar o cabelo. - a ruiva riu pegando uma mecha do próprio. - Eu sou Reiko.

Youko. - a mais velha pegou uma mecha castanha da cabeça. - podem reparar que meu cabelo é mais curto.

De fato. - Hoshou confirmou analisando. - a loura é Aiko, certo?

É. - Youko suspirou pesarosa. - a morena ali é a Sati.

Se alguém me chamar de Sati vai ficar sem língua. - ela ameaçou sem olhar para cima. E foi o suficiente para todos se calarem.

Se já acabaram, gostaria de começar meu trabalho. - Noll pareceu irritadiço demais.

Viram Mai e Lin se armarem com os objetos de anotações. Estavam prontos para transcrever todo o relato que as quadrigêmeas tinham que contar.

Rei, vamos tirar a mesa. - Satiko se levantou recolhendo alguns pratos.

Tudo bem. - Naru odiava aquela animação exagerada da ruiva. - a Sati contou o resumo, certo?

Gostaria que contassem do início. Há pontas soltas. - Dr. Davis cruzou as pernas e descansou as mãos entrelaçadas sobre os joelho.

Bem... - ela suspirou, tomando fôlego. - como você sabe, Oliver, minha mãe vai fazer bodas. Resolvemos dar essa casa de presente. Ela sempre nos contava das suas peripécias e das aventuras sobrenaturais que teve aqui quando jovem. Mas ela está com medo dos fantasmas e não quer que meu pai se estresse com a casa. Sabe, seu Enrique é hipertenso e pode ter um enfarto.

E daí? - ele perguntou desinteressado e ela fez uma careta.

Bem, ela quer sair do México e voltar para cá. Então resolvemos dar essa alegria a ela. - ela sorriu docemente.

Vocês. - Yoru impôs após uma mensagem telepática.

Depois, Sati. - Reiko disse dando alguns tapinhas no ombro da caçula. - depois você diz o quanto ama a mamãe.

п... - ela saiu para cozinha, xingando baixo em alemão.

Menos, Sati! - Youko gritou pra irmã. - peço desculpas por ela.

Pode continuar? - Naru usou _o_ tom de voz. Aquele que deixa qualquer um encolhido em seu canto.

Desculpa, Oliver. - ela choramingou se encolhendo.

Oliver? - Bou-san sussurrou para Mai que não achou graça da intimidade que tinha entre os dois.

Bem... faz, mais ou menos um mês e meio que estamos aqui. Antes de começar a reforma, até pra segurança de todos, decidimos exorcizar a casa. Logo no segundo dia começaram as repulsões. Classificamos as categorias de Tezanne e vários outros fenômenos. Mas aí as coisas ficaram mais... Físicas.

Como? - Shibuya esqueceu a boas maneiras e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, pondo as mãos cruzadas á frente da boca. Estava muito interessado.

Não só houve aparições. Queria que fossem só aparições. Sati-chan quase foi picotada. - viu o olhar de todos se voltar para a porta que daria na cozinha. - brincaram de dardo com as facas da cozinha. Ela era o alvo.

Isso, nee-chan. Muito obrigada por me lembrar. - a voz dela soou do escuro. - e vocês não querem me deixar matá-los. Valeu. Se alguém morrer lavo minhas mãos.

Satiko! São só crianças!

Não estou falando só das pirralhas. Estou falando da velha. - a surpresa foi geral.

Que velha? - Reiko e Youko perguntaram em sincronia.

Não contei? Jurava que mandei mensagens... - viram sua sombra passar a mão nos cabelos. - em todo o caso, a velha morta que se esconde no freezer do porão assombra a casa junto com as fedelhas. Estão em guerra.

E quando pretendia nos contar.

Ah, ignorância! Temos telepatia pra quê? Vocês podem ler minha mente!

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Agora estavam tendo ideia de onde se meteram. A coisa estava piorando a cada segundo.

Com que frequência essa mulher aparece, Satiko? - Kazuya mostrou um interesse pessoal nessa informação.

Tão ou mais que as meninas. - ela apareceu na luz estranhamente atenda a ele. - e antes que o Oliver pergunte: é assustadora, parece uma bruxa, tem cheiro de carne podre, os ossos quebrados e usa o uniforme do orfanato. Essa mesma. - respondeu ao pensamento dele.

Todos olharam para Noll e Mai parou de escrever, encarando-o assustada. Seria esse o espírito que assombrou Naru?

Dr. Davis se manteve em silêncio. Não conseguia selecionar uma pergunta específica dentre tantas que precisava. Em especial sobre a tal mulher e o orfanato.

Continuem. - foi o que ele pode dizer.

Então... depois desse incidente e os ataques físicos, vieram os psíquicos. Aiko foi a primeira a vê-los. Aí começamos a nos preocupar. Aiko e Reiko não podem ver espíritos.

Então, Ai-chan foi marcada. - Reiko se apoiou no encosto da cadeira da irmã. - a lareira explodiu no rosto dela quando estava limpando.

Desculpe, Nakamura-san. Mas isso não aconteceu por imprudência dela? - Yasuhara disse o que todos pensavam.

Seria imprudência se a lareira estivesse acesa, certo? - Satiko apareceu atrás do rapaz, assustando-o. - Aiko tem TOC e mania de limpeza. Ela toma uma cautela absurdamente irritante. Você acha que alguém assim não tiraria _todas_ as cinzas e pedaços de madeira da lareira mesmo que ela estivesse apagada a anos?

Viram-no engolir a seco e virar-se assustado. Tentou não se concentrar nas cicatrizes que lhe davam o aspecto sinistro de sua pessoa. Viu-a lançar-lhe um olhar severo e sentiu o coração disparar. Ela suspirou e andou de volta á porta.

Eu vi o que aconteceu. Posso parecer suspeita, mas digo: não foi culpa da Aiko. Tão pouco dos fantasmas daqui. _Essa coisa_ que feriu Aiko é a mesma que nos marcou. - viram-na tocar as marcas de seu rosto e socar a parede, formando um buraco.

_Pare de se exibir_. - Noll advertiu irritado.

Por que a cada informação importante que ouvia era acompanhada por uma cena? Seria pedir demais se elas levassem seu trabalho a sério? Era a irmã delas que estava possuída e a vida delas estava em risco. Não que se importasse. Mas como gêmeas elas deviam se cuidar.

_Não estou, Oliver._ - respondeu olhando para ele. Viu-o revirar os olhos durante um longo suspiro.

Satiko, se tem tempo para se exibir, por que não o usa para ajudar na investigação? Não sei se você sabe, mas sua irmã pode _morrer_ se continuar possuída. E creio que já deve ter percebido que suas irmãs também sofrerão algo. Então que tal parar com a brincadeira e cooperar? Afinal, não foi você que me implorou para ajudar?

_Essa doeu_. - bou-san pensou vendo o silêncio da PCN. E ele que estava apostando na gótica!

Alguém te perguntou, monge? - esbravejou para o músico.

Calma aí, moça! Eu não disse nada! - se encolheu.

Mas pensou, _canário_!

Satiko de Lima Nakamura! Pare de descontar nos outros! - Youko se levantou. - Oliver está certo! Pare de cena e colabore. Deixe para competir quando a vida da _nossa _irmã não estiver em risco!

Mas... - ela tentou argumentar.

Chega, Sati. - Reiko se aproximou da gêmea caçula com a seriedade que raramente usava. - Oliver e Youko estão certos. Você é a errada aqui. Deixe para tirar aquele fato a limpo outro dia. Esqueça isso e colabore. Nossas vidas estão em risco. Nem todas nós somos suicidas.

Rei... - ela endureceu ainda mais suas feições.

Vai colaborar? - a expressão que fez foi a mais estranha que já viu. Temeu a irmã pela primeira vez.

Agora não. - sorriu e subiu correndo ao quarto.

Desculpa. Estamos exaltadas... - Reiko se curvou. - nee-chan, quer que eu prepare o jantar?

Se possível. - viu-a sair e todos se entreolharem. - peço desculpas pela Sati. Ela é quem está sofrendo mais.

Entendemos. - Masako sorriu incerta.

Era o papel de Mai dizer aquilo. Olhou para ela e viu-a quieta, escrevendo. Sua expressão não revelava a Mai que conhecia.

Youko, paciência tem limites. Se nos chamaram aqui para curtir com nossa cara, fazendo cena e enrolando, não conte mais com a minha ajuda. - se apoiou na mesa e se levantou.

Não! - o estrondo da cadeira se chocando no chão e seu grito desesperado ecoou pela casa. - por favor, Oliver! Nos ajude! Não podemos sozinhas!

Então pare com a cena e colabore. Minha paciência tem limite. - se já achavam que Noll estava de mau-humor, agora tinham certeza. - fui claro?

Desculpa. - a moça choramingou e se encolheu.

E que fique registrado: não estou fazendo isso por vocês! - bufou uma ultima vez antes de se sentar, recompondo-se.

Os membros da PPS se entreolharam surpresos. Claro que já haviam visto seu chefe levantar a voz ou discutir civilizadamente com alguém vez ou outra, mas era a primeira vez que o viam decomposto.

Mai engoliu a seco. Sabia que Naru estava alterado e cansado, e de algum modo se devia ao fato de estar no mesmo local que as quadrigêmeas. Mas a aura que estava emanando era quase palpável e estava pesando nos ombros.

Pode continuar, Youko? Ou posso encerrar por aqui?

Bem... - ela soluçou. - depois que a lareira explodiu levamos Ai-chan para o hospital. Redobramos a cautela e exorcismos. Percebi uma aura fantasmagórica ao redor dela e propus um esconjuro. Nada. Rei-chan até chamou Padre Brown para ajudar. Lembra, padre?

Sim. Consegui exorcizar vários espíritos presentes, mas alguns resistiram e se esconderam. Pensamos que haviam ido então encerrei minha participação. Não tinha idéia...

Não se martirize, Padre. Foi negligência nossa.

E depois?

Depois? Depois descobrimos que só a Sati podia sair. - Reiko apareceu segurando uma colher. - claro que ela odiou a idéia de ir te chamar.

Idem. - disse secamente. - se Aiko estava no hospital, o que ela fazia aqui?

Aiko ainda estava internada quando a Sati foi a Tokyo te procurar. Naquela hora em que liguei eu tinha acabado de descobrir que ela tinha sumido da UTI. Quando percebi ela estava lá em cima. Ainda tentei selar o quarto, mas não deu... - ela secou o canto dos olhos. - eu vi minha irmã desaparecer diante dos meus olhos.

Quem é o responsável?

Não sabemos, ela simplesmente sumiu da emergência e se materializou no quarto. Mas a Sati acredita que foi a velha.

Então, mesmo que possa sair... - sussurrou para si mesmo.

Você sempre é obrigado a voltar. Onde quer que esteja.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Shibuya analisava o informe com toda a concentração. Considerava várias teorias e revia com preocupação algumas que visavam não conseguir salvar Mai, se é que seria a próxima. Agora seu melhor plano estava vetado.

E as cicatrizes? - perguntou.

O abajur estourou enquanto lia. A Rei foi com o fogão.

E Satiko? - viu-a se encolher.

Foi alguns dias antes. Estávamos dormindo quando ouvimos um estrondo. Vinha do porão, então descemos para ver o que se passava. Satiko tinha arrebentado a porta do incinerador... - viu a confusão pairar no ar. - tiraram ela da cama e jogaram-na naquela coisa. Graças ao kikkou ela sobreviveu. Não consigo imaginar o quão sério seria se ela não o tivesse.

Vocês não tem ideia do que se meteram. - Yoru apareceu na porta. - esses espíritos são homicidas. As crianças têm aura assassina e a velha é tão ou mais que as fedelhas. Vão matar a todos se forem negligentes!

Está errada sobre as crianças! - Masako se alterou.

Não, não estou. Se há algo de que eu me orgulhe é poder ver a aura dos fantasmas. Te digo: aquele roxo não é normal. Já o vi em adultos e adolescentes. Mas crianças? O que se pode concluir disso? - ela não respondeu. - eu sei. É assustador.

Uma casa mal-assombrada, numa cidade amaldiçoada, habitada por fantasmas homicidas. - Naru balbuciou para si mesmo. - onde foi que vocês nos colocaram?

Ora, Oliver. Onde está seu espírito esportivo? Seu senso de competição? Não quer provar que suas habilidades são superiores ás nossas? Aliás, não é você que gosta de provar que é melhor que a gente? Não é você que gosta de casos complicados? Pois bem, prove que é melhor e nos salve. Afinal, já perdemos. - sorriu em desafio mostrando as mãos queimadas.

É um desafio, _Sati_? - Shibuya usou o apelido com gosto, entraria na dança. - não devia brincar com suas vidas assim.

Não estou brincando, _Noll_. - ela não sorriu quando retribuiu o apelido. - estou tentando te incentivar. Me prove que é melhor e resolva o caso.

Não preciso provar. Eu _sou_ melhor. - ele se levantou. - e se tenho que provar algo, não é para _você_. E fique claro o que já disse á sua irmã: não estou fazendo isso por nenhuma de vocês. Se tiverem mais alguma coisa para contar, me procurem na base.

Naru saiu da mesa com Lin e Mai á sua cola. Os outros ainda ficaram mais um pouco antes de se dedicarem ás tarefas ordenadas.

O que foi aquilo, Noll? - Lin perguntou entrando na base. - vai deixar seus conflitos com Satiko resultarem na morte de alguém?

Claro que não! - sua voz se pintou de ultraje enquanto se jogava na cadeira. - mas elas me irritam. Viu como é? E me perguntam por que não gosto delas.

Então por que aceitou?

Não acho que iria gostar dos meus motivos. - ele tirou a mão que cobria o rosto e olhou para o chinês. - e Matsuzaki-san?

Ela chegará daqui a pouco. Vou esperá-la na estação. - Noll não respondeu. Viu o chinês sair depois de um longo suspiro.

Naru? - Mai chamou com a voz baixa.

O que é? - respondeu na surpresa, havia esquecido que ela estava ali.

Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Você já a fez. - esperou pela reação que não veio. Suspirou e viu, com certa preocupação, o estado débil que ela se encontrava. - o que é?

Por que você mentiu quando disse que não as conhecia? - ela perguntou num tom firme, mas com a voz fraca.

Como? - deixou a surpresa chegar a ele.

Você me ouviu, Naru. - ela pigarreou tentando ser mais clara. - por que você mentiu quando disse que não conhecia as Nakamura?

Part 6: Scary

Se deu um tempo para ver se tinha ouvido direito. Continuou na mesma posição, ainda encarando-a, enquanto esperava o rosto dela ficar rubro. Coisa que não aconteceu.

Esperou pacientemente ele falar. Firmou-se no lugar tentando não mostrar dúvidas ou vergonha. Afinal, por que tinha que corar? Não era uma pergunta muito pessoal. Bem, não seria se não estivesse apaixonada por ele e não estivesse com ciúmes das gêmeas.

Por que acha que menti? - ele perguntou pausadamente, ainda encarando-a.

Você disse que só conhecia a Youko-san, e que quando foram fazer a pesquisa com seu pai, você tinha vindo procurar o Gene. - mordeu a língua lembrando do irmão mais velho de Naru.

Seu irmão perguntou se eu conhecia as Gêmeas Psíquicas, e eu respondi. Mas não perguntaram se eu conhecia as Nakamura pessoalmente. É algo diferente.

E não são as mesmas?

Há uma certa diferença entre conhecer a pessoa e a personalidade.

E tudo aquilo no escritório?

Cena. Satiko gosta de atuar. E quando usa o apelido, é como se o heterônimo ganhasse vida. Ela muda inteiramente de personalidade e age diferente. Aquela no escritório era a Yoru.

Mas...

Vamos deixar algo claro, Mai. - ele disse em tom definitivo. - elas me odeiam e é recíproco. Conheço-as á tempos, sim, e gostaria de não ter conhecido. Só vou resolver esse caso por casa dos meus pais. Estamos entendidos?

Mai ficou calada. Por alguma razão sabia que era mais do que ele contara. Naru nunca se exaltaria daquela forma por simplesmente não gostar de alguém. Nem em seus piores dias de mau-humor.

Sentiu a tristeza vir com força. Sentiu sua expressão cair e o coração apertar. Por mais que o conhecesse, por mais que o tenha aturado todo aquele tempo e se mostrado alguém com quem podia contar, o passado de Naru ainda era um incógnito. Um misterioso poço fundo e escuro.

Sentiu os olhos marejarem ao perceber aquilo. Naru não confiava nela.

Viu o rosto de Mai mudar. Viu-a baixar os olhos e escondê-los sob a franja. Agora notara o porquê da menina viver reclamando não ter tempo de ir ao cabeleireiro. As madeixas castanhas estavam longas, chegando nos ombros. O que para ela devia ser incômodo, já que não tinha condições de mantê-los.

Fez menção de se levantar, mas ela saiu porta a fora. Ouviu, confuso, seus pés chocarem-se contra o assoalho, numa pequena corrida, e a porta de seu quarto ser batida bruscamente.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender o por quê daquilo. Sua mente pragmática não conseguia processar aquelas informações que Mai desencadeava. Ainda eram muito estranhos aqueles sentimentos que resolvera assumir. Sabia que existiam, mas ainda custava a acreditar que podia senti-los tão forte e confusamente.

Pensou em se levantar e seguir a assistente, mas Hoshou e Reiko entraram no quarto. O monge ainda estava desnorteado pelo fora que levara de Satiko.

Sentiu sua face endurecer instintivamente á simples visão da segunda gêmea mais velha. Aquela alegria constante de Reiko era enjoativa. Não gostava dela – nem das outras – era fato. E ela sabia mito bem disso, pois gostava de reafirmar toda vez que se encontravam.

Das quatro, a única que poderia pensar em aturar era Aiko. Ela era a única _quase_ normal da família. Mas Aiko fora a primeira a sumir. Infelizmente.

Oliver, tenho algo pra te contar. - Reiko desfez o sorriso, mas sua aura alegre permaneceu. Era palpável. - é sobre o dia em que Ai-chan sumiu.

Conte. - não convidou-a a sentar-se. Reiko era um pouco espaçosa quando se tratava de irritá-lo.

A You-neechan contou como a Ai-chan sumiu. - ela sentou-se na cadeira a frente da mesa. - Mas ela não contou que _eu_ estava no quarto quando ela _apareceu_.

Continue. - Noll pediu.

Bem... eu estava pegando umas coisas pra levar pra Aiko no hospital. Já estava na porta quando Youko-nee gritou que Ai-chan havia sumido. Já estava com um mau presságio á dias e isso me alarmou ainda mais. Ouvi um suspiro dolorido na cama e quando virei, lá estava ela. Youko-nee entrou e começou a selar o quarto. Eu liguei pra Sati, nesse assunto eu não sou de muita ajuda. Na hora em que liguei ela estava falando com vocês, não é?

Sim.

Então... não sabíamos o que fazer. Sati-chan tentava nos instruir, mas estávamos apavoradas! Entenda, Aiko estava incorpórea!

Explique-se.

Da hora em que ela apareceu, até a hora em que sumiu, passou-se apenas vinte minutos. Até quando ela começou a desaparecer, podíamos dar conta. Mas a nee-chan começou a sentir as crianças. Foi quando Aiko parou de respirar e sua presença sumiu por completo, que percebi que tínhamos falhado. Nos desesperamos mais ainda quando começamos a ver através dela. Pode parecer infame a analogia. Mas ela estava tão sólida quanto fumaça.

O que aconteceu?

Piscamos. Aiko havia sumido. Se dissolveu como vento.

Tem idéia dos sinais?

Não. Sinto muito, Oliver. O que lembro é que ela estava definhando a dias. Tem as presenças e tudo mais que você conhece. Mas, se fosse uma possessão normal, ela não teria ido no primeiro dia?

Bem pensado. - deliberou um pouco. - você sabe quem será a próxima? Pode sentir?

Finalmente sentiu a aura alegre sumir de vez.

Vai ter que usar a psicometria na nee-chan, Noll. Ela está tão fraca que não duvido que seja a próxima. Mas temo ela ir antes de mim. Não quero vê-la sumir. Você me entende, não é?

_Mais do que imagina._ - pensou concordando. - é só?

Sabe a velha? Te digo, ela não é tão _velha_ quanto se pensa nem como a Sati deu a entender. É bem jovem. Dou trinta anos. E é tão sanguinária quanto o homem na sala trancada.

Então já os viu?

Parece que você também. - percebeu a alegria dela voltando. - quem você viu?

Naru-bou, você viu o espírito? - bou-san perguntou surpreso.

Não respondeu. Era irritante a mania que elas tinham de contar o que se passava na cabeça dele aos quatro ventos.

Levantou-se, ignorando-os, e parou á frente dos monitores. Observando-os para tentar expulsar os indivíduos da sala. Coisa que não aconteceu.

Prestou atenção nas imagens. Tudo normal. Todos estavam em seus afazeres. Percebeu, com um suspiro, que a câmera no quarto Mai estava desligada. Isso o preocupou. Mesmo que não quisesse ser vista, teria que deixar a câmera ligada. Para sua própria proteção.

Bou-san. - chamou. - vá ver a Mai. Ela desligou a câmera.

Ok. - não esperou-o se virar. Sabia que ele não faria.

Por que você é assim, Oliver? - ouviu Reiko ás suas costas. - por que não pode ser mais amigável? Todos gostam tanto de você!

Não tem mais nada para fazer? Tipo se enterrar? - perguntou grosso.

Não, não. Além do mais, eu gosto de falar com você.

Você gosta é de me encher. - disse mudando a imagem. - todas vocês.

Ainda com isso? - ela bufou. - faz mais de anos, Noll. Esqueça!

Sua irmã caiu, Reiko. - disse olhando o monitor e vendo a imagem de Youko estendida no chão. - vá ajudá-la.

VOCÊ É UM _ICEBERG_ IDIOTA, OLIVER! - ela esbravejou correndo porta afora. - SATI!

Você é que me irrita, Reiko. - sussurrou vendo-as aparecerem na tela.

Deu uma ultima olhada nos monitores e suspirou, se jogando na cadeira. Mai devia se recusar a ligar câmera. Isso era preocupante, tinha que admitir, mas se bou-san estava lá com ela, então não precisaria se alarmar á toa... ou precisava?

Pegou as anotações do depoimento de Youko e começou a lê-las. Esperava que aquilo terminasse logo. Estava cansado, e, pelos próximos dias, muito estressado.

E isso não era bom para ninguém.

Takigawa tinha acabado de sair. Depois de muito insistir, concordou em religar a câmera posta em seu quarto.

O problema era: não lembrava de ter feito isso. Tampouco de ter deitado na cama e dormido. Simplesmente viu-se naquele lugar nenhum que sempre ia quando se envolvia em encrenca. Traduzindo: sempre.

Não se preocupava mais em buscar a fonte daquela luz que iluminava o grande nada negro á sua volta. Sabia que era ela a "lâmpada daquele lugar". E sabia o que viria a seguir. Esperou, um pouco impaciente, _ele_ aparecer.

Estava brava com Naru. Fato. Mas não podia descarregar toda essa irritação sobre o pobre irmão gêmeo morto dele, Gene. Ele não tinha culpa alguma do que seu irmão mais novo, e vivo, fazia a ela.

Mai. - ouviu a voz calma e gentil dele. Não era muito diferente da de Oliver, o que os diferenciava era o calor das palavras. - vejo que está brava.

Há! - bufou. - seu irmão nos arrasta para uma missão suicida e não confia em nós. Ele não confia em _mim_!

Ele não diria isso nem a mim, Mai. - afirmou tristonho com as mãos nos bolsos. - mas só eu sei o quanto ele é afetado delas gêmeas e o quanto está estressado pela gravidade do caso.

Mas ele não podia confiar em mim só um pouquinho? Só pra desabafar? Ele disse que contaria. - resmungou.

É mais complicado do que parece, Mai. É algo que queríamos esquecer. - a seriedade dele a assustou. - Esse segredo que me envolve também.

Foi tão horrível assim? - viu sua própria raiva se dissipar.

Bem, foi desagradável e mudou nossa vida. - ele chutou o ar como se tivesse uma pedra ali. - só vim te dizer uma coisa por agora.

O que? - viu o rosto dele mais próximo.

Cuidado quando você dorme, Mai. - ele começou a ficar incorpóreo. - Essa casa é mais perigosa do que aparenta.

Acorde! - ouviu da escuridão

Abriu os olhos de repente e deu de cara com um mar azul que a assustou de inicio. Estavam tão preocupados e temerosos quanto no sonho.

Está acordada? - ouviu a voz de seu irmão á seu lado.

Em parte. - os olhos azuis de Naru deram lugar ao pescoço.

Ei, Mai! - a voz de bou-san estava cansada e preocupada. - tem certeza que está acordada?

O que está acontecendo? - perguntou com a voz confusa.

Está respondido? - o tom de Naru ainda era preocupado.

Mai! Que susto você nos deu! - ouviu-se som das molas da cama ao lado.

O que aconteceu, Naru? - perdeu-se na maré azul novamente.

Você é uma idiota inconsequente. - ele se levantou e se deu conta da posição protetora, e comprometedora, que se encontravam.

Sentou-se desnorteada. Bou-san ofegava na cama ao lado com as mãos sobre o rosto. Naru havia se encostado á porta e a observava com o rosto sério. Foi aí que sua mente brilhou em clareamento quando sentiu o frio e viu a fumaça saindo de sua boca sendo que o aquecedor estava no ultimo.

_Esteve algo_ aqui? - perguntou retribuindo o olhar.

Sem condições, Mai. - Hoshou disse. - Você vai ter que dormir com alguém!

Por quê?

Havia alguém aqui, Mai. - a voz de Naru se fez ouvir. - E _não_ era uma das meninas.

Está falando da mulher?

É muita coisa para um homem só! - Takigawa se levantou e Noll revirou os olhos. - dá licença que preciso respirar.

Viram-no sair arcado. Aquele caso não estava agradando a ninguém. Em especial aquele que o aceitou. Seria muito estressante.

Se encararam em silêncio. Havia muito a ser dito e nada a ser falado.

O que aconteceu, Naru?

Depois que Bou-san saiu, você ligou a câmera e caiu. Houve variação de temperatura e a imagem se apagou. Chamei bou-san de volta e entramos. Ele a afastou a muito custo. Cuidado quando você dorme, Mai. Essa casa é mais perigosa do que aparenta. - viu-a se encolher. - o que?

Gene acabou de me dizer isso. - viu o rosto dele assumir _aquela_ expressão. Aquela que assumia quando se tratava do irmão morto. - cada palavra no mesmo tom.

O que ele disse exatamente?

Só isso. E... - ela parou receosa.

E? - ele se aproximou, parando na frente dela.

Ne, Naru... O que elas fizeram para merecer seu ódio? - viu-o recuar.

Ele não contou?

Não.

Certo ele. - disse e parou á porta, esperando-a. - vamos para base.

Pensei que confiasse em mim, Naru. – ela choramingou.

Eu confio, Mai. - disse-lhe ao ouvido. - mas isso é algo que eu queria esquecer.

Arrepiou-se com a proximidade e a ação inesperada do chefe. Esses episódios estavam se tornando cada vez mais constantes, e percebera isso. Já tinha notado o jeito carinhoso – á moda Naru - que vinha tratando-a. Embora soubesse da mudança que ele tivera, desde que o conhecera, e o jeito que a tratava desde os últimos casos, ainda não se acostumara com aquilo.

Ele afastou o rosto, apenas para olha-la nos olhos. Devia estar vermelha. O rosto queimava intensamente e as palmas das mãos suavam a frio.

Imaginava o que viria a seguir.

Os minutos correram depressa. Esperava uma palavra dela, mas não havia nada a ser dito. Viu sua boca se abrir e baixou-se um pouco pra ouvi-la.

E não havia nada mais quebra clima que um acesso de tosse.

Desculpa. - ela disse sem fôlego.

Peça a Matsuzaki-san para te dar uma olhada. Aconselho ir ao médico. - saiu pela porta recolocando a mascara de indiferença. A mesma que usava quando estava em ambientes habitados por seres vivos.

Estou bem, Naru. - ela saiu se escorando. - não se preocupe.

Você que sabe. - disse andando pelo corredor.

Suspirou, seguindo-o a passos arrastados. Aquele mal-estar todo não podia ser normal. Nunca ficara doente, de repente, antes. Tinha a saúde de ferro.

Sua mente brilhou ao perceber a situação. Não era uma gripe normal.

- Naru. - chamou ouvindo a própria voz sumir pelo corredor.

Virou-se a tempo de vê-la ceder sob o próprio peso. Apressou-se para ampara-la.

O que aconteceu? - Masako apareceu acompanhada de duas das gêmeas.

Você está bem, Taniyama-san? - Reiko se ajoelhou a seu lado, esperando ajuda-la.

Naru... - a voz dela continuava fraca. - eu vou ser a próxima...?

O que? - a surpresa foi geral.

Me fala! - pegou a mão dele, inconsciente do olhar assassino da Médium. - eu vou ser a próxima?

Viu-o trocar olhares com a ruiva. A expressão chocada deu lugar ao entendimento. Tinha que ficar séria.

Quanto tempo? - disse mais claramente.

Não sabemos. - Reiko suspirou. - mas acredito que seja Youko-nee.

Bem... - Mai se levantou com ajuda de Naru. - então tenho que ajudar ainda mais, certo?

Não respondeu. O sorriso no rosto da menina era o mesmo que lançava quando disfarçava seu verdadeiro estado. Não tinha dúvida que Mai seria uma das vítimas.

Não podia permitir isso.

**Part 7: Low**

Naru estava começando a sentir os males do estresse e as dores do cansaço. E o pior, estava sofrendo precocemente.

Mai estava sendo exageradamente prestativa. Via a menina andar de lado a outro, cumprindo tudo o que haviam lhe pedido.

Era estranho vê-la ser tão prestativa, concentrada... A Mai que conhecia não era daquele jeito. Agora ela estava á sua frente, organizando o depoimento de Reiko e Youko, enquanto aguardava uma nova ordem.

Satiko ainda se recusava a contar algo e isso estava irritando-o tão profundamente e de uma tal maneira que precisava se segurar para não pular em seu pescoço e socá-la na parede. Será que Satiko não percebia que era a vida das _irmãs dela_ que estava em risco?

Mai tentava descartar toda a inutilidade das provocações contidas nos relatos e deixar as informações mais importantes. De acordo com ele, ela teria que jogar o relato inteiro fora.

Todos estavam fazendo suas respectivas tarefas e quanto a ele, fazia um cronograma mental e um plano para a execução daquela noite. Nunca precisara disso, mas não tinha escolha.

Teria que movimentar todo o pessoal e contar com a ajuda das irmãs. Admitia que precisava de toda ajuda que pudesse para terminar logo com aquilo. Não só para ficar mais alguns anos sem vê-las novamente, mas também para impedir que acontecesse o pior com seu pessoal. Principalmente com Mai.

Naru. - a voz de Matsuzaki soou, irritante, a seu lado. - o que faremos agora?

Esperar e me deixar em paz. - viu a face da ruiva adquirir um tom próximo aos fios de sua cabeça.

Ayako, você tem uma aspirina? - Mai perguntou para chamar atenção e evitar que a ruiva fosse massacrada.

Devo ter na bolsa. - ela disse entre dentes, com os olhos estreitos a fuzilar o rapaz á frente.

Então, vamos! Minha cabeça está latejando. - agarrou-se ao braço da miko e arrastou-a para fora do quarto.

Suspirou. Parecia que era tudo o que podia fazer momentaneamente. Depois dessa típica cena, a maior parte dos que estavam no local deram um jeito de sumir dali. Não queriam ser alvo das cortadas de Naru. Eram doloridas demais. Apenas Lin ficara no lugar. O único corajoso.

Você está começando a passar da conta, Noll. - chinês comentou sem tirar os olhos dos monitores.

Faça seu trabalho, Lin. - Oliver segurou a cabeça.

Estou fazendo. - ele girou a cadeira e encarou o rapaz que o olhava inexpressivo. Não era todo o dia em que conseguia tirá-lo. - se as odeia tanto, por que veio?

Me faço a mesma pergunta. - suspirou. - alguma coisa?

Não muita. - martelou as teclas. - alguns cômodos estão mais frios que o normal, mas isso já era esperado. Mas o porão, o hall para cozinha e o quarto trancado estão, muito quentes... acho que deve dar atenção á eles.

Já esperava por isso, Lin. Não é novidade. - consultou o relógio. - mais alguma coisa?

Nenhum som anormal. - Lin fez uma pausa analítica. - mas acho que você vai querer ver isso.

Não esperou-o dizer outra vez. Levantou-se curioso e se colocou atrás do chinês. A tela que ele mostrava era a de temperatura. As imagens pareciam em tons que variavam de amarelo a azul. E algo naquela variação estava muito errada.

Tem possibilidade de ser defeito? - perguntou.

Não nessas circunstâncias. - o onmyouji afirmou depois de tentar concertar a imagem, pela quinta vez. - não há como acontecer isso sem uma boa edição de video.

Estão a ponto de congelamento, Lin. - disse vendo as silhuetas em tom azul. - A essa altura, teriam morrido de hipotermia.

Veja aqui. - o chinês apontou para outro monitor onde duas pessoas cainhavam pelo quarto. E viu com preocupação que a menor estava quase roxa. - se compararmos as duas, diria que esta estaria morta.

Coloque no normal. Quero ver quem são. - viu-o obedecer.

São... - ele perdeu a fala. - Matsuzaki e Taniyama-san.

Vamos ter que monitorar a temperatura delas. Acho que é assim que conseguiremos prever a ordem. - disse se afastando.

O que vai fazer?

Conseguir os exames de Aiko e medir a temperatura de todas antes da meia noite. Reiko disse que a essa hora tudo fica mais complicado. - parou á porta. - fique atento.

Sim. - disse voltando á seu trabalho

Reiko o olhava curiosa. Tentou persuadi-lo a falar o porque o interesse nos exames da irmã. Claro que estava fazendo a maldade de se manter em silêncio. Mas nada do que fizesse se compararia ao que _elas_ fizeram.

Desembucha, Oliver! - ignorou-a. - por que quer os exames?

Vou ter que conseguir eu mesmo?

Só te dou se você me dizer.

Vou mandar Yasuhara ao hospital. - sorriu debochado para a raiva dela. - não adianta te falar alguma coisa agora.

Mas tenho que saber! - ela falou mais alto. - É minha irmã!

E Eugene era meu irmão. - ela se calou. - consiga os exames. Yasuhara vai ajuda-la.

Você é cruel, Oliver... - viu lágrimas em seus olhos.

Só eu? - deu-lhe as costas antes de descer os degraus. - lágrimas falsas não me abalam.

Vá para o inferno, OLIVER! - ouviu a ruiva gritar.

Desceu os degraus massageando as têmporas. Esquecera de que, por alguma razão, a voz dela podia ficar mentalmente alta quando estava nervosa. Elas não eram médiuns normais. Não mesmo!

Tudo bem, Naru? - Mai estava parada ao pé da escada. Parecia mais pálida que antes. Isso não era bom. - discutiu com a Nakamura-san de novo?

Como se desse para falar normalmente com alguma delas. - soltou em sua face séria. - e você?

Ah... sim... dá pra suportar. Tomei o remédio e a dor melhorou um pouco.

Onde Yasuhara está? - perguntou após um leve acenar de cabeça.

Na cozinha com Nakamura-san.

Elas são gêmeas, Mai. Chame-as pelo nome. - Naru disse, ainda massageando a fonte.

Osamu está na cozinha com Youko-san. - ele suspirou. - você não está bem, Naru.

Não importa. - percebeu o olhar preocupado. - arrume um termômetro e ajude a Matsuzaki-san a medir a temperatura de vocês. Anote exatamente o que der. Sem correções.

Da gente quem? - ela perguntou confusa.

Sua e das trigêmeas. Não corrija o que der.

O que pretende, Noll? - a voz dela ganhou um leve sotaque inglês. Péssimo sinal.

Será que ninguém faz o que eu digo sem questionar? - reclamou um pouco.

Você disse que contaria... - ouviu-se á meia voz.

As paredes têm ouvidos. - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido apontando para o alto. Sabia da boa audição que Reiko e Satiko tinham.

Entendo. - ela engoliu á seco se afastando. - vou ver se alguém tem...

Preciso disso antes das onze. - disse consultando o relógio. - tem meia hora.

Só isso? - ela reclamou. - onze e dez ainda está no prazo?

Não. - aquela era nova.

Viu-a subir a escada cuidadosamente em passos rápidos. Pode perceber as pernas bambas e os passos meio falsos. E o pior era a mudança que ela estava sofrendo. Suspirou indo para cozinha. Tinha ordens á Osamu.

Terminamos tudo o que pediu. - Bou-san sentou-se em frente á mesa de centro. - são quase onze horas. Onde estão Lin e Yasuhara?

No hospital com Yoru, tentando conseguir os exames de Aiko. - respondeu monitorando as imagens.

Por isso está ai? - não respondeu àquela idiotice.

Amanhã cedo iremos à cidade. - anunciou ao monge. - Você, Mai e Yasuhara perguntarão sobre a casa ás pessoas. Lin e eu veremos o que encontramos no cartório e na prefeitura.

Morikuro tem quase sete mil habitantes! - viu o chefe se virar.

Quer que eu responda a isso? - o monge engoliu a seco.

Não, não. - sacudiu as mãos. - e quanto aos outros?

Registrarão o que acontecer por aqui. - girou a cadeira, voltando-se aos monitores.

Naru! - Mai irrompeu a sala, esbaforida. - tem... algo... errado...

O que foi? - ela se apoiou na quina da mesa, tomando fôlego.

Não pode estar certo! - Ayako entrou seguida do padre e da médium - elas deveriam estar mortas!

Como assim? - Bou-san se levantou e se juntou á turba em volta do chefe.

Chequei três vezes! Achei que era defeito do termômetro e testei em mim. Mas... - a miko estava exaltada.

Reiko e Youko deviam ter morrido de hipotermia. - Masako interveio.

Dá uma olhada. Estão abaixo de 36,5 °C. - ela entregou o bloquinho. Pelo menos aquela cabeça oca sabia um pouco de biologia.

Isso era esperado. - disse analisando os dados. - A de Satiko deve estar baixa, também... Mediu a sua?

Ainda não. Esqueci. - ela encolheu os ombros.

Acha que Mai vai ser a próxima? - o monge estava preocupado.

Por que acha isso? - John se adiantou.

Além do fato dela SEMPRE ser o alvo. - nem a manga de seu kimono azul florido pôde esconder o tom sarcástico da voz da médium.

Não disse nada. Afinal, todos ali sabiam que a órfã era, por natureza, um imã para encrencas sobrenaturais. Mas, alem disso, era a capacidade de conexão com os fenômenos que a faziam de alvo fácil.

Quantos espíritos há nesta casa, Hara-san? - Noll perguntou colocando os papéis de lado.

Sete ou oito... é difícil saber... - a médium admitiu culposa. - acho que a cúpula os esconde... mas tenho certeza de que as crianças são meninas.

Entendo. - assentiu deliberando. - o que se sabe sobre a casa?

Nakamura-san disse era um orfanato antigamente. - Mai disse ao vê-lo se levantar com uma caneta. - Aiko, ou quem quer que seja, mencionou o nome, Dechi. Pelo que ela disse, há mais crianças aqui. Fora o homem que a Yoru mencionou.

Então... há um espírito para cada gêmea. - ele pensou. - ainda sobra uma criança e dois adultos.

Pela lógica, Mai seria possuída pela criança. - John disse e a menina se encolheu.

Analisando as outras, só será certeza se Mai tiver alguma alteração. - Naru tentou ignorar aquele pequeno sotaque britânico e esperava que os outros não notassem.

Como esse sotaque estranho? - Ayako perguntou.

Reiko disse que á meia-noite aconteceria algo. Temos meia hora. - disse de costas ignorando o comentário. Se dependesse dele, só ficaria nisso.

Oyabun! - Yasuhara chegou apressado, logo fechando a porta atrás de Lin. - Acho que você vai querer saber disso!

A temperatura de Aiko estava menos de 15°C. Os médicos estavam tratando-a com o cobertor térmico. Diagnosticavam como hipotermia. Suspeitavam de catalepsia. - Lin entregou os exames a Naru. - Cinco paradas cardíacas.

Não sei se isso é de importância...- Osamu se adiantou. - Mas Madoka-san disse...

Madoka-san? - Mai interrompeu, se encolhendo ao ser inconveniente – desculpa...

Liguei ara ela, logo cedo. - Lin emendou. - Aisha e Enrique morreram a dois ou três meses.

A notícia pegou a todos de surpresa. Não imaginavam que as gêmeas não tinham mais seu suporte. Que ela _já_ seriam _órfãs._

Isso dá um novo horizonte. - Oliver balbuciou para si mesmo. - faz quanto tempo que estão na casa?

Pouco menos desse tempo. - Masako respondeu.

Preparem-se. Reúnam-nas na sala. Quero ver o que vai acontecer agora. - ordenou escrevendo a palavra ORFÃO no topo das anotações.

Part 8: Eyes

Parecia que o relógio posto acima da lareira custava a fazer seu trabalho. Parecia que ele estava com tanta preguiça de fazer o tempo passar quanto Mai em dia de aula chata(nesses dias nem dava vontade de ir para escola).

Para esclarecer a situação tediosa que se encontravam, a composição da sala era a seguinte: em cada canto do cômodo havia alguém disposto a fazer seu trabalho. Não tinha ninguém na base, Naru e Lin monitoravam as câmeras por um monitor portátil – item recém adquirido pelo chefe, não pergunte como! - Mai estava sentada na poltrona de frente para janela enquanto Reiko e Youko ocupavam o sofá voltado á lareira.

Não havia ninguém ali presente que não estivesse tenso e apreensivo. Yasuhara remexia os óculos compulsivamente. Masako parecia uma boneca de porcelana em sua postura paralisada ao lado de Naru e Lin(que lembravam duas assombrações de cera). John rezava uma ave-maria enquanto Takigawa e Matsuzaki se remexiam nervosos.

Satiko se trancara no quarto. Recusara-se a participar do registro do poltergeist. Aquela garota não fazia outra coisa se não irritar alguém. Além, é claro, de atrapalhar toda a investigação.

O relógio marcou meia noite e todos prenderam a respiração. Esperavam que algo grande acontecesse. Mas nada. Os minutos passaram e só se ouvia o som do vento açoitando as pobres árvores.

- REIKO! - ouviu-se a voz do cientista. Era a primeira vez que ele se indispunha com alguém daquele jeito.

- Não me culpe! - ela choramingou tentando se explicar. - a hora está...

Ela não teve chance de terminar a frase. As luzes da casa piscaram algumas vezes e se apagaram no instante em que a lareira se acendeu. O cômodo ficou escuro, mesmo com a luz do fogo verde sobrenatural, e frio o bastante para congelar o ar quente de suas respirações.

_O fogo é ve__rde?_ - Mai se perguntou em mente, se agarrando ao estofado.

_Não se mexam! - _A voz mental de Youko ecoou na mente de todos. - _não será nada agradável!_

O fogo chiou uma vez, chamando a atenção de todos. Algo queimava embaixo das chamas, mesmo não havendo nada ali. As labaredas seguiam para fora queimando o ar em torno do mármore e então voltaram, quietas, á posição inicial, onde se abafaram a uma simples chama de vela. Pequena e verde.

- Está registrando, Lin? - Naru perguntou.

- Sim. - o chinês respondeu.

- O que vê, Hara-san? - Noll pediu sem olhá-la.

Masako não respondeu. Tinha a expressão horrorizada, mesmo tapando a boca com a manga do quimono.

_Olhe, Oliver._ - Youko ecoou em sua mente. - _isso não contei._

A chama dançou conforme um vento inexistente e cresceu azul e mais sobrenatural ainda. E então veio as batidas. As paredes da grande casa rangeram diante daquela força. As janelas e portas se abriram, fazendo as folhas de outono cobrirem o chão.

Se aquilo tudo já causava arrepios na pobre menina, os gritos que se sucederam, vindos da única porta trancada daquele andar, estavam ganhando a disputa com folga. Uma luz laranja passava pelas frestas, e a porta branca se abriu de repente, libertando gritos ensurdecedores e línguas de fogo.

Yasuhara se refugiou na parede oposta a porta com o susto que levara. Aquela visão o apavorou. Naquele quarto se via a boca do inferno.

A porta se fechou tão repentinamente quanto se abriu. Os gritos se calaram, as batidas cessaram e o fogo cresceu mais um pouco, voltando a ser verde e soltando labaredas. Aquele choro cortante e dolorido surgiu em meio ás chamas.

E aquilo expandiu, assumindo formas uniformes. E SE MEXIA! Balançava de um lado a outro, ainda soltando as línguas de fogo. E, quando ninguém esperava, a bola de fogo saltou da lareira e caiu, esférica, no degrau de mármore italiano.

_Agora é a pior parte._ - Youko disse na mente de todos.

O choro aumentou para um alarido insuportável e a bola de fogo se mexeu. Parecia que ganhara membros, as línguas saíram da bola, como um par braços e pernas, e arrastaram-a. Pouco a pouco a bola tomou forma até uma pequena figura chorosa se arrastando pelo carpete, queimando-o, com fogo nas costas e nos braços.

E quando levantou a pequena cabeça queimada, revelando os poços roxos de seus olhos, ela simplesmente sumiu, fazendo as luzes se acenderam.

- Que horror! - Ayako enterrou o rosto nas mãos tentando se acalmar.

- Eu disse que seria desagradável. - Youko disse olhando para a irmã.

- Por que não disse que isso acontecia? - Naru parecia inabalável se a voz não estivesse tão fria.

- Não ia fazer diferença. Além do mais, apenas o fogo é padrão. O que veio depois é anormal. - Reiko se defendeu. - aquela porta nunca se abriu.

- Além disso, tem algo errado! - Youko interferiu.

- Essa casa toda está errada! - Ayako gritou quase chorando.

- Recomponha-se, Ayako. - Bou-san tentou acalma-la, mas por dentro estava tão nervoso quanto a miko em seus braços. Realmente, tudo aquilo era errado.

- Por que acham que há algo errado? - se não tivesse tanto sangue frio quanto o chefe, Yasuhara teria desmontado com a visão do inferno dentro da porta.

- Estamos inteiras. - disseram em coro.

- Hara-san? - Naru chamou.

- Horrível! - ela balbuciou olhando para a porta branca. - tantas crianças...

Antes que pudesse perguntar do que ela falava, a médium tombou desfalecida. Todos se agruparam para ver Lin pegar a garota no colo para levá-la ao andar de cima. Todos estavam ali, menos Mai e as irmãs.

- Taniyama-san? - Naru ouviu Reiko chamar sua assistente e naquele momento percebeu a posição assustada das ESPs. - Onee-chan?

Nenhuma das duas responderam. Youko e Mai olhavam para pontos distintos, mas com o mesmo olhar. Aproximou-se de onde a menina estava sentada e esperou a reação dela.

Estava sendo muito assustador atuar naquele caso. Já não bastava os pesadelos e as experiencias em que passaria, agora teria uma noite de insônia. Não só por causa do poltergeist, mas também, pela visão daquela menina novamente.

- Mai! - ouviu a voz do chefe no instante em que a garotinha a tocou. Pulou no lugar com o susto e se encolheu no estofado.

- Quem você viu, Taniyama-san? - Youko perguntou, ignorando todo o resto. - Foi a gaijin?

- Como sabe? - tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para a morena.

- Ela já falou comigo. Perguntou se eu conhecia alguém só. Não entendo por que ela apareceu... - percebeu o clima tenso e a mão crispada de Oliver no estofado. - você também é órfã, Mai-chan...

- Desde os quatro anos. - confirmou balançando a cabeça.

- Está pensando o mesmo que a gente, Oliver? - Reiko manteve-se séria.

- Infelizmente. - concordou.

Permaneceu na cama resistindo a vontade de verificar o furdunço do lado de fora de seu quarto. Todo o poltergeist daquela noite havia terminado e seu quarto continuava escuro. A porta estava fechada e as janelas vedadas, mas devia pelo menos passar pelas frestas o mínimo de luz resultante da iluminação do corredor, certo?

Levantou-se e, tateando, foi á janela para abri-la. Sentiu o ar frio de outono banhar-lhe a face e estranhou a escuridão, afinal, era lua cheia. Levou a mão ao rosto e tocou o branco do olho. Correu horrorizada á porta, tropeçando na cama e caindo num baque surdo. Não podia ser verdade.

Desesperada, encheu o pulmão de ar e gritou.

Aquele grito de horror fez-se vez na espinha de todos da casa. Reiko pulou do sofá e seguiu escada acima, chamando pela irmã caçula.

- Noll, não consigo me levantar. - Youko anunciou com desespero, tentando sair do sofá. - veja minha irmã, por favor!

Mai se levantou e puxou-o pela mão em direção á escada. Chegaram a porta do quarto de Satiko, apreensivos. Todos estavam ali estancados e abalados. Masako ainda estava desfalecida, então qualquer pedido para reconhecer uma aura fantasmagórica em torno da moça seria inútil.

Noll abriu espaço entre os subordinados e entrou, seguido de Mai(que havia murmurado á Ayako para ficar com Youko no andar debaixo). A gótica já trajava seu inseparável pijama de caveiras(que Gene dera a ela antes de sua morte), e estava no chão, agarrada á irmã, em prantos.

- O que houve? - Mai perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado delas.

- Meus olhos... - Yoru balbuciou.

- O que tem? - Noll sempre imaginara sentir algum tipo de satisfação por ver qualquer uma delas, em especial Satiko, sofrendo. Mas, não estava sendo nada agradável vê-la daquele jeito. - o que houve com seus olhos?

- Eu fiquei cega! - ela gritou se enterrando nos braços da irmã.

Part 9: Search

As folhas de outono cobriam as ruas da pequena cidade fantasma. O vento frio precedia o inverno e as pessoas passavam rápidas, atoladas em suas roupas pesadas. O grupo seguia por aquelas ruas abordando os moradores que encaravam a friagem.

Mai se sentou num banco do parque central, tomando fôlego. O grupo que Naru ordenou para aquela tarefa era consistido de Bou-san, John, Yasuhara e Mai. Os quatro se dividiram em duplas, chegando á conclusão de que, daquele jeito, cobririam mais terreno e teriam mais informações.

Estou cansado! - Hoshou reclamou ajeitando-se em seu casaco.

Onii-san! Só mais um pouco! É pra não dar razão para o Naru reclamar!

Eu sei... mas quase ninguém sabe da verdadeira história do orfanato. - ele bufou.

Vamos tomar alguma coisa quente e então voltar ao trabalho. - Mai se levantou, pegando a mão do monge.

Hai, hai. - enlaçou-a pelos ombros e conduziu a menina até o café, do outro dado da rua. - depois continuamos com essa pesquisa infrutífera.

Ei! E se perguntarmos para alguém de lá? Alguem deve saber de algo a mais. - sugeriu animada.

Quando você ficou tão inteligente?

Ora! - segurou a replica quando entraram no estabelecimento.

Era um lugar aconchegante. Toda a parte da frente era feita de vidro, juntamente com a porta. As mesas eram de pedra clara, contrastando com o verde escuro das cadeiras e da decoração. Havia três atendentes cuidando dos pedidos e dois atrás do balcão negro de mármore branco. Os cheiros dos cafés e dos doces atiçavam a fome da menina e o calor do ambiente a aquecia. Pena que teria que voltar ao frio de fora logo mais.

Bou-san, Mai-chan! Aqui! - Yasuhara apareceu em uma das mesas. - quem diria!

Tiveram a mesma ideia? - Mai perguntou sentando-se ao lado do padre.

Está frio lá fora, e nos deram essa dica. - Yasuhara explicou. - e aí? Conseguiram algo a mais?

O que ouvimos foi que a diretora e uma das crianças eram gaijin, e que depois de um tempo ela enlouqueceu, envenenou as crianças e se matou. - Bou-san disse.

É a mesma história. Provavelmente é a versão que querem que seja conhecida. Não há detalhes. - John explicou.

Tem algo a mais... ah, mocinha! Um _À Italiana_ e um chocolate quente. - Bou-san sorriu para a garçonete depois de consultar o cardápio.

Sim, senhor! - a moça sorriu e se apressou a repassar o pedido.

Voltando... isso foi tudo o que ouvimos, nada fora disso, mas acho que tem mais coisa por trás.

Os mais velhos não poderiam nos contar? - Mai sugeriu. - Deve haver alguém que viveu naquela época.

Tem razão. Mas vai ser muito difícil achar alguem com mais de sessenta anos. - Bou-san praguejou.

A menos que falem com a pessoa certa. - a garçonete apareceu com o pedido. - todos conhecem a história do orfanato.

Poderia nos contar?

Normalmente não contamos a história verdadeira. É muito forte, mesmo para nós. Por isso que viemos reduzindo os fatos. A maioria se obrigou a esquecer. - ela falou. - mas acho que vocês aguentam.

Qual a verdadeira história?

Vocês sabem que a diretora era gaijin, e que ela enlouqueceu e envenenou as crianças, certo? - ela parecia estar a ponto de iniciar uma narrativa. - pois bem, o que ninguém contou é que o marido dela era o dono do orfanato e deixou-a, junto com a enteada de treze anos, no comando. E o que pouca gente sabe, é que ela envenenou a maior parte das crianças a mando dele. E as que sobraram eram queimadas vivas, uma a uma, na biblioteca.

Mai se encolheu ao ouvir a história. Alguma coisa naqueles detalhes era mais que familiar. Deixou a xícara de lado e se enclausurou no casaco, se obrigando a prestar atenção no relato.

Deixavam as pobres em cárcere no porão e só as libertavam quando iam matá-las. Quando mataram a filha dele, ele sumiu no mundo e ela se matou, se trancou no freezer. - ela engoliu arrepiada. - esse é o resumo, não é bom contar esses detalhes em público.

Poderia nos contar mais em alguma outra hora? - Yasuhara pediu com um sorriso encantador no rosto.

Adoraria, mas eu tenho um encontro com meu namorado, e eu só contaria a mesma história que acabei de contar. - ela se justificou e todos seguraram o riso pela decepção do amigo.

E há alguém que saiba mais coisas? - Bou-san perguntou.

Sem ser minha finada Obaa-chan? - ela pensou. - vou confirmar.

O que quer pela informação?

Quero que apaguem aquela mancha da minha cidade. - ela se afastou, indo falar com o cozinheiro.

A situação estava mais séria do que planejara. Com Youko e Satiko debilitadas, o caso se tonara, batido, o mais complicado que já havia pegado em tanto tempo de investigação paranormal.

Agora estava sentado numa velha mesa de madeira, numa sala empoeirada da prefeitura, tentando decifrar a escrita daqueles documentos. Mas essa ainda era a parte fácil do trabalho, com Lin a seu lado para ajudar. O difícil era o fato de não haver NENHUM documento referente à casa, nem antes ou depois da compra.

Era como se não existisse.

Alguma coisa? - perguntou, colocando sua pasta de lado.

Nada. - Lin guardou os documentos no arquivo. - sem registro algum.

Não vamos encontrar nada aqui. - Masako apareceu na porta. - nem no cartório.

Devia ter ficado na casa, Hara-san. - Naru falou, se levantado.

Aquele lugar tem más vibrações. E ficar perto daquelas três me dá arrepios. - ela se justificou, escondendo a boca sob a manga do quimono.

Por que disse que não encontraremos os documentos, Hara-san?

Parece que estão todos com Satiko. - Masako anunciou.

Aquela informação grudou em sua mente como uma sirene. Respirou fundo e escondeu sua irritação. De alguma fora, aquela garota faria de tudo para irritá-lo. E se aquela era mesmo a intenção dela, Satiko acabara de ganhar um certo Dr. Oliver Davis furiosissímo.

Tem certeza? - perguntou, controlando a voz o máximo que podia.

Acabei de me informar. - ela voltou a esconder a boca atrás da manga do kimono. - Além do mais, os espíritos daqui disseram que ninguém nunca comprou a casa. Os moradores da cidade se juntaram para destruir aquele lugar. Então chamaram Aiko e Padre Brown para dar um jeito no problema. Mas parece que não saiu como planejado e as outras vieram. Acho que a partir daí é que a mentira delas começa.

Noll? - Lin chamou ao perceber a alteração do rapaz.

Vamos voltar. - ele falou controlando-se. - tenho que pegar o depoimento de Satiko. _E arrancar o coração dela!_

Sim. - Lin e Masako assentiram e se retiraram junto com o cientista.

Agora Noll estava MUITO irritado.

Chegaram em frente á residência com o céu laranja do crepúsculo. A bela mansão em estilo tradicional era mais que imponente. Remetia a grandiosidade da era dos guerreiros de espada. Podia-se ver as cerejeiras erguerem-se do terreno perto do muro. Naquela época estavam perdendo as folhas e o vento ladrilhava as ruas com elas, formando um tapete em tons terrosos.

Com licença. - ouviu bou-san um pouco á frente. - poderíamos falar com Kurosaki-san?

Obaa-chan? Não creio que ela possa receber vocês. Aliás, quem são?

Somos investigadores do Instituto Shibuya de Pesquisa Psíquica. Estamos auxiliando as Irmãs Nakamura no caso do orfanato.

São vocês? - ela se espantou. - por que vir aqui importunar minha avó com esse assunto? Ela não tem idade para isso!

Sinto muito. Mas precisamos ouvir sua avó, para concluirmos a investigação.

Não!

Ume-chan... - ouviram uma voz rouca e tremida logo depois do portão. - não se exalte com eles. Deixe-os entrar.

Mas, ojii-chan...

Ora, ora! Não se preocupe. Sua avó tem esperado que alguém viesse falar com ela a anos! - o senhor apareceu no portão. - por favor, entrem! Lhes farei companhia.

Obrigado, senhor. - Hoshou sorriu ao encarar o velho.

Entraram na propriedade maravilhados. Era uma bela casa, toda em madeira e papel. E o jardim era uma visão á parte. Era uma visão única e indescritível. Não havia como narra-la.

Por favor, fiquem á vontade. - o velho sorriu. - meu nome é Kurosaki Genzaburo. É um prazer conhece-los.

Igualmente. Eu sou Takigawa Hoshou, esses são Yasuhara Osamu, Taniyama Mai e John Brown. Representamos o Instituto Shibuya de Pesquisa Psíquica. Gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas sobre o orfanato.

Aquela casa foi o centro do mal naquela época. - ele suspirou. - pobres meninas...

O que o senhor sabe? - Yasuhara se adiantou.

Eu ainda não morava aqui na época, mas as notícias corriam. Alguém sempre ouviu de alguém que as crianças do orfanato estavam sendo mortas uma a uma. E que a própria diretora é quem as matava.

Foi o que ouvimos.

Ouviram que sobraram apenas cinco meninas?

Sim.

E que nem todas foram mortas na biblioteca?

Não.

Apenas duas foram queimadas. As outras três tiveram destinos mais... violentos.

Como?

Sendo atiradas do penhasco atrás da casa ou sendo caçadas vivas... suicídio depois de dias presas no porão. O maior medo das crianças da época era perder os pais e serem mandadas para lá. Em um ano, cento e cinco órfãos morreram naquele lugar.

Cento... e cinco? - Mai balbuciou, sentindo-se enjoar. - horrível...

Você está bem, Mai? - bou-san perguntou, examinando-a.

Preciso de ar... - ela sussurrou se levantando. - com licença...

Acompanharam-na com os olhos, enquanto se dirigia ao exterior da casa. Aqueles relatos apontavam em sua mente como agulhas. Alguma coisa neles era familiar. Horrivelmente familiar. Como se fossem lembranças macabras de um tempo em que nunca esteve. O que seria aquilo?

Vejo que finalmente veio me ver... - ouviu de repente. - estava te esperando, mocinha.

Me esperando? - encarou a senhora sentada sob a arvore com espanto. Ela lhe parecia tão familiar.

Não é você que quer ouvir sobre o orfanato? - ela riu, sem levantar o olhar. - não se assuste. Essa pobre velha cega não vai te machucar.

Desculpe. - se aproximou devagar e sentou-se, incerta, ao lado da velha. - a senhora sabe algo mais sobre o orfanato?

Se eu sei? - ela riu. - querida, não mandaram vocês aqui para ouvir as mesmas histórias. De todas, eu fui a única a escapar viva daquele lugar.

A senhora?

Não fiquei cega com a idade, mocinha. - ela balançou a bengala com humor. - Aquela mulher tinha uma ótima mira.

Como...?

Espero que tenha tempo de me ouvir, menina, pois é uma longa história.

Part 10: Remember

Oliver entrou na casa com a expressão mais vazia que já tinha usado. Não ia mostrar fraqueza ou raiva diante daquelas três, principalmente na frente de Satiko. Se permitir liberar a raiva perto de alguma delas era o mesmo que estourar uma bomba nuclear: fatal e destrutivo.

Sabia bem que se enfurecer com elas - além de inútil, desnecessário e inevitável - traria consequências desastrosas, sem falar no cansaço. Precisava se controlar, não ia fazer como naquela vez. Não de novo.

Oliver? - Reiko apareceu nas escadas. - o que houve? Que cara é essa?

Saia da frente, Reiko. - articulou friamente, tentando passar por ela.

Não, até me dizer o que há! - ela abriu os braços, bloqueando-lhe a passagem.

Quer mesmo saber? Cansei! - rugiu baixo, agarrando-lhe o ombro e prensando-a na parede. - cansei dos seus joguinhos, de suas mentiras e da sua presença. Dê-me um motivo para não quebrar meu selo.

Os segundos passavam enquanto ela o olhava assustada. Todas as suas memórias saiam em flashes por seus olhos e eram sugadas pela psicometria de Naru. Tudo relacionado a ele e seu irmão, as pesquisas e as exibições, como ela se sentiu impotente por não conseguir salvar Eugene, como ela vinha se martirizando durante aqueles anos e como se permitira participar da mentira ficaram gravados no cérebro de Oliver.

Desculpa, Oliver. - uma lágrima rolou de cada olho. - é a Sati que coordena.

Onde ela está?

Te esperando... Oliver! - ela chamou quando ele se afastou. - sinto muito pelo Gene. Eu não devia ter deixado ele sozinho...

Tarde demais. - ouviu antes de ele entrar na base.

Você acredita em mim, Lin-san? - perguntou chorosa, virando-se para seus expectadores.

Minha opinião não é importante. Se fosse, muitas coisas não teriam acontecido. - aquelas palavras fizeram brotar lágrimas dos olhos da ruiva. Ela soluçou e desapareceu para a cozinha.

Satiko. - ouviu-o dizer seu nome com frieza. Infelizmente só podia imaginar sua expressão. Talvez fosse uma das poucas vezes que ele demonstrava alguma coisa.

Noll... Pelo visto já sabe de tudo. - estava sentada na cadeira, em frente à mesa antiga. Em cima da mesma, uma pilha de cadernos se erguia da madeira.

Aproximou-se cuidadosamente e observou-a. Sua pele estava translúcida e doentia, os olhos olhavam para frente através de uma membrana branca, seu cabelo negro estava opaco e eriçado e seu rosto magro e cansado, evidenciando as graves queimaduras. Por um instante, só um instante, sentira pena dela. Aquela garota não era nem de longe a sombra que o atormentava.

Qual é o seu jogo? O que você quer?

Pode parecer mentira, mas quero viver e salvar todas as marcadas. Depois que a ultima de nós for pega, o mal maior cairá sobre a Mai-chan. Quer ver sua _amada_ morta, Noll?

Pare com isso e diga logo! Não temos tempo a perder!

Sente-se. - ela apontou para a cadeira atrás da mesa. - direi tudo o que deve saber. Pelo menos, enquanto eu ainda tiver tempo.

As mãos de Mai tremiam. Olhar para aquela velha cega a deixava mais nervosa ainda. Todo aquele caso a assustava humilhantemente, entretanto, saber que aquela senhora lhe parecia familiar lhe dava a certeza de que coisas boas não viriam tão cedo.

Meus pais morreram quando era menina, então fui mandada para aquele lugar com mais duas crianças. Ainda me lembro dos nomes. Fomos recebidos pelos Trancy e sua filha Lisa. No início, aquele lugar era o paraíso. Sabe o quão difícil era os estudos naquela época? Eles nos ensinaram a ler, escrever e a falar inglês. Aquela casa se tornou nosso lar. Claro que fazíamos tarefas e pequenos trabalhos para ajudar, mas não era sempre. E a melhor parte era a ausência do Sr. Trancy, nunca o víamos - ele passava a maior parte do ano na Inglaterra. Convenhamos que era um alívio, pois aquele homem era assustador. E então, depois de dois anos, tudo mudou.

O que mudou?

Nunca soubemos o que aconteceu de verdade. Entenda, éramos crianças, nem sempre nos amávamos, e o melhor jeito de resolver as diferenças era participar dos testes de coragem em pares, ideia da Lisa. O terreno é enorme e assustador. Não era difícil inventar desafios, tão pouco achar lugares para fazê-los. Naquela vez, o desafio era ficar no Galpão e ela foi inspecionar todo o caminho e tirar tudo o que poderia nos machucar do lugar, a Sra. Trancy guardava ferramentas, querosene e outras coisas no galpão então qualquer descuido... Não sabemos como, mas houve um incêndio e a Lisa não teve tempo de sair de lá.

E então?

Do paraíso, caímos no inferno. Fomos proibidos de sair de casa, estudar, brincar... Comíamos pouco e quase não dormíamos. Foi aí que começaram as torturas. Entretanto, as coisas pioraram quando a Lisa voltou do hospital.

Ela ainda sobreviveu? - Mai exclamou com surpresa.

Sim... E foi graças a ela que estou aqui, hoje. Ela conseguiu salvar muitas crianças por algum tempo, mas, mesmo ela acabou na lareira.

O que mais?

Logo depois do acidente, o Sr. Trancy apareceu, furioso e assustador, e ficou muitos dias conosco. Não tinha um em que ele e a Dechi-san não brigassem. Foi num dia, em que eu ajudava a Lisa a trocar os curativos, ouvimos o que o Sr. Trancy queria ali: uma caçada. E nós seríamos a caça. Mas isso não foi o pior, ele nos separou em remessas, os grupos que não iriam participar ficavam presos no sótão ou nas paredes, aqueles que seriam caçados ficavam no porão, a primeira remessa tinha 10 e ia diminuindo à medida que morríamos. E ainda tinha aquelas quatro que cuidavam da Lisa. Pobre Lisa. Ainda lembro-me de sua angustia quando os tiros ecoavam...

A expressão no rosto de Kurosaki-san era indecifrável, um mistura de tristeza e raiva. Os olhos brancos encaravam a paisagem fixamente, sem realmente ver alguma coisa. Era doloroso vê-la, e mais ainda era ouvir seu relato com a sensação de ter presenciado aquelas atrocidades. Queria acabar logo com aquilo. Era horrível demais.

Tínhamos quase seis meses entre uma caçada e outra. Infelizmente, nossa vida não foi mais fácil. Passávamos a maior parte do tempo presos, no sótão, dentre as paredes ou no porão, naqueles armários de ferro e gavetas grandes o bastante para nos enterrar vivos. Numa noite, Lisa apareceu e nos soltou. Todos os cinquenta e cinco presos tentaram fugir. Acho que tinha algo na comida e água, e suspeito que fosse isso que vinha nos matando. Muitas crianças morreram antes mesmo de chegar ao arvoredo. Mas o que não contávamos era que os Trancy fizera aquela armadilha para nos caçar. Apenas quatorze crianças voltou para o porão. Os mais fortes. Tentei escapar, pegando o caminho que dava para a cidade, mas a Sr. Trancy veio atrás de mim. Só ouvi o eco do estampido, pois já tinha caído com a dor do meu crânio se partindo. Dormi por dias, e não sei como sobrevivi apenas com a perda da visão, acho que foi só pelos Deuses mesmo. Quando acordei, me contaram que a Gaijin havia me trazido e que havia se passado quase um ano desde aquilo. Infelizmente, tinha passado tempo demais dormindo, aquele lugar seria destruído, mas até hoje nunca conseguiram arranhá-lo.

A senhora sabe o que houve depois da Grande Fuga? - Mai inquiriu. Perguntando-se como sabia o nome do evento.

Os Trancy mataram os catorze restantes na ultima caçada. E a cada três semanas eles matavam uma das meninas que cuidavam da filha deles. O Sr. Trancy sumiu e deixou a mulher na casa, depois que mataram a Lisa. Foi aí que as cinco mataram a Sra. Trancy. Aquela mulher não tiraria a própria vida.

A senhora se lembra dos nomes dos Trancy e das quatro meninas?

Odete Emily Trancy e Elizabeth Clair Trancy. Nunca soubemos o nome do Sr. Trancy. As quatro se chamavam Mariko, Akane, Nadeshiko e Mika. - a velha encarou-a com olhos brancos. - devo minha vida à Lisa. Queria não ter dormido antes de contar o que acontecia lá. Sinto muito, Lisa. Estou muito feliz que tenha vindo me visitar depois de tanto tempo.

Mai sentiu-se fria. Parecia que aquela velha parara de falar com ela e se dirigia a outra pessoa, alguém que só ela sabia que estava ali.

Obrigada, Obaa-san. A senhora foi de grande ajuda. - agradeceu ao se levantar. - se precisarmos de mais detalhes, podemos falar com a senhora novamente?

Sim, será um prazer. Cuide dela, Lisa. A Mai-chan é boazinha. Não deixe a Dechi-san pegá-la. - a velha sorriu, abanando a mão de forma casual. - Boa sorte!

Um vento gelado açoitou as duas pessoas naquele jardim. Mai se encolheu em seu casaco e se afastou rapidamente ao avistar Bou-san e John na varanda. Correu ao encontro deles, ouvindo Eika Kurosaki conversar animadamente com o vento chamado Lisa.

Yoru o encarava sem vê-lo, literalmente. Apenas sabia que estava ali e só podia imaginara a expressão de desgosto que adornava aquele rosto pálido. Não tinha muito que fazer quanto a isso e o agravante era a falta de tempo.

Os habitantes da cidade vêm tentando demolir a casa há anos, mas nunca conseguiram (o resultado foi desastroso). Primeiro precisavam exorcizar os espíritos que se prendiam a ela. Contataram a Aiko, que estava aqui para uma palestra e ela passou o caso pra mim, já aceito e iniciado. Já que sou a coordenadora. Tive a imprudência de deixá-la sozinha, comandar o caso à distância. Estávamos ocupadas. Mesmo com a ajuda do Padre, deu tudo errado. Aiko foi afetada e tivermos que vir (só para constar: modifiquei a memória do padre para que ele não se culpasse por ter sido um inútil). Fiz toda a pesquisa necessária e fiz questão de grava-la nesses cadernos. - ela se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e parou na frente dele, entregando-lhe uma grossa pasta. - e esse, é o caso Eugene.

Encarou-a sem o que dizer. A raiva que sempre sentia dela cresceu ainda mais com aquele gesto. Em sua cabeça, nenhuma delas tinha o direito de falar, pensar – ou o que fosse – no seu irmão. Até por que, ele havia morrido por culpa delas; se não fosse por elas, ainda teria seu irmão a seu lado. Satiko em especial.

Sugiro que leia antes de rasgá-lo. São investigações que tenho feito desde aquela época. Foi o jeito que achei para me redimir. - ela suspirou tristonha, nunca pensara vê-la melancólica. - voltando a esse caso, os documentos que extraí me deram uma grande ajuda, entretanto, não consegui juntar as peças, pois ainda têm grandes lacunas. Deixo isso em suas mãos, Oliver.

O que há com você? - ele perguntou, friamente.

Estou morrendo, Noll. Se eu sobreviver a esse caso será um milagre. - ela riu amargamente. - o tempo para abdução dos espíritos varia de acordo com a resistência imunológica. Se eu tivesse vindo com a Aiko, eu teria sido a primeira a sumir. Ela tinha um leve resfriado, já eu tenho leucemia. Faça as contas, Noll. Quanto tempo me resta?

Por que não disse isso antes? - perguntou surpreso. Estava tudo errado! Como Satiko estaria morrendo? É impossível! - qual a trama da vez?

Nenhuma. - ela riu. - feliz de você que não usa seu poder com frequência. Da próxima vez que nos virmos, será no meu funeral. Não tenho o direito de pedir perdão, pelo Gene ou por aquele erro, mas não quero que me perdoe. Só peço que não desconte nas outras, afinal, fui eu que deixei o Gene sozinho nas duas vezes. Salve as minhas irmãs, Oliver. Estou implorando!

Ela se curvou uma vez e, tateando cegamente, dirigiu-se à porta. Acompanhou-a com os olhos, claramente confuso. Aquilo era verdade? Yoru era mesmo capaz de dizer aquelas coisas? Não a Sati que conhecia.

Sati? - Reiko apareceu na porta, dois segundos depois que Satiko passara por ela. - ela já saiu?

Deveriam ter se... - calou-se imediatamente. Saltou da cadeira e correu para a porta, procurando por todos os cantos. Os fantasmas eram tão fortes assim?

O que houve?

Sua irmã acabou de sumir diante dos meus olhos. - informou perturbado. - e tenho quase certeza de que Youko será a próxima.

Part 11: Burning

O silêncio reinava dentro da sala. Naru estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, parecendo mais ele mesmo do que nunca! Talvez a ausência de Satiko tivesse o liberado de algum conflito que o torturava ou simplesmente acordara de bom-humor – o que, se tratando daquele pesquisador narcisista, era algo quase impossível.

Mai estava sentada na cadeira em frente, desejando ardentemente que Ayako trouxesse logo algum remédio _forte_ para gripe. Ela observava o chefe, esperando-o esboçar alguma expressão naquele rosto – o que a fazia esperar sentada – ou dar ordens mediante ao relatório que acabara de dar sobre a conversa que tivera com Eika Kurosaki.

Tinha acabado o relato com a proeza de esconder do chefe suas impressões. Havia prometido que lhe contaria tudo o que acontecesse e estava quebrando aquela promessa. Na verdade não sabia bem por que estava ocultando tantos fatos importantes do chefe, mas talvez tudo mude quando sua mente clareasse, depois de tomar o remédio.

Certo? Talvez.

Falta algo. - Oliver balbuciou, ao encará-la. - não é só isso.

Só isso? - Ayako entrou na sala, frustrada por sujar as unhas com a terra que provinha das ervas para o chá de Mai. - a menina dá a melhor história até agora e você diz "só isso" com essa cara de paisagem?

Ayako... Não começa... - Mai tentou salvar a amiga.

Creio que já saiba que pode ir embora a qualquer hora. - foi tudo o que Naru disse, antes de se levantar com um caderno nas mãos. - isso vale para todos aqui.

Ei, ei, não precisa esculachar! - Bou-san falou claramente incomodado.

O que há de errado? - Oliver perguntou, enquanto lia o caderno. - considerando a história de Eika Kurosaki, os relatos das ruas e o que sabemos até agora, o que falta?

Como assim?

Sabemos o que houve com as crianças, sabemos quem as matou e os nomes de quem as acolheram. Entretanto, há coisas importantes faltando e, depois de analisar as pesquisas de Satiko, concluí que sem tais informações não temos como continuar.

Que seria?

De acordo com Satiko, a casa e o terreno foram comprados em nome de Odete Trancy e legalizados de acordo com as leis japonesas. - ele andou, enquanto explicava, ainda com os olhos fixos nas anotações. - todos os documentos e contratos foram assinados por Odete e testemunhados por Elizabeth Trancy (que ao contrário do que se dizia, ela tinha dezesseis e não treze). Sabe-se que as duas eram inglesas que vieram ao Japão para administrar o orfanato. Sabemos que Elizabeth sofreu um acidente e que isso desencadeou toda a matança. Sabe-se o nome das cinco crianças que restaram e a ordem de execução. Entretanto, o que está faltando?

Silêncio. Ninguém ousava responder à pergunta. Noll esperava pacientemente por uma resposta, mesmo que não fosse a que ele queria. Ás vezes aqueles cabeça de vento lhe davam mais amplitude em sua visão quando viam o que ele não via. Como no caso das bonecas voodoo.

Mas, basicamente, achava que não passava de sorte – como se acreditasse em algo tão impreciso.

Falta... - Mai começou timidamente, se encolhendo na cadeira quando Naru a encarou com aquele semblante de superioridade que ele assumia quando iria ensina-la algo. - hã... O nome do Homem?

Por que acha que é isso?

Será que é por que é o único dado que você ainda não tenha descoberto? - aquele tom impertinente escapou dos lábios da menina num pesado sotaque inglês. - ou é só uma pegadinha pra reafirmar sua tendência a se achar?

E devo presumir que sua réplica é o sinal que faltava para que devamos te vigiar para que não acabe com Aiko e Satiko?

O quê? – os outros se sobressaltaram. – está falando sério, Naru?

Não notaram ainda? – Noll retrucou, afastando-se um pouco da assistente para poder olhá-la melhor e ter a visão detalhada da impagável expressão chocada daquela trupe de paspalhos. – indisposição, lapsos mediúnicos, visões, sotaque inglês, testemunho de aparições e é órfã. Mai já está em sincronia com o caso. É só uma questão de tempo.

Meu deus... – Ayako exclamou, sentando-se pesadamente no pequeno sofá do cômodo. – Mai...

O que faremos agora, Naru? – Bou-san perguntou, passando uma mão sobre os cabelos marrons da menina.

O gatilho de abdução já foi ativado. – ele suspirou sutilmente, sentando-se atrás da mesa. – e esse não dá para remediar. Mas, como Satiko dissera e pude testemunhar pessoalmente, o sumiço se dá pela imunidade. Aiko estava doente quando começou a trabalhar na casa e Satiko vinha fazendo tratamento para leucemia. Precisamos saber se Youko e Reiko também estão doentes e quero que façam exames. Quanto à Mai...

O que tem eu? – ela replicou mal-humorada.

Monitore esse seu resfriado. Você _tem_ que estar curada até lá. Entendeu? – embora já estivessem acostumados com suas expressões sérias, aquela estava fora de tudo o que já sabiam do chefe.

Não gosto disso. – a menina balbuciou temerosa.

Matsuzaki-san te deixarei incumbida de monitorar a saúde de Mai. Se for apenas um resfriado, creio que conseguirá extingui-lo antes que alguém mais suma. – ele começou, anotando algo num caderno. – também te deixarei responsável pela análise da saúde das Gêmeas, junto com Yasuhara. Hara-san e John fiquem de olho naquelas duas. Tenho quase certeza de que Youko será a próxima da fila. Lin continuará monitorando as câmeras, principalmente em modo de temperatura. Mai e Bou-san me ajudarão a remapear a casa. Se tivermos sorte, acharemos uma pista importante.

Está falando do porão e da biblioteca? – Masako perguntou, escondendo a boca atrás do quimono. – tem certeza de que conseguirá abrir as portas?

_Temos_ que abri-las. De um jeito ou de outro. – ele finalizou, fechando o caderno com um ruído. – agora, começaremos a trabalhar sério.

Naru estava concentrado, ainda olhando para o nada, enquanto tocava levemente a porta trancada. Sua expressão não era das melhores, mas também não revelava nada que sua mente pragmática pudesse conceber em um momento como aquele. Na verdade, tudo o que sua mente estava concebendo (ou tentando) naquele momento não passava de lembranças e acontecimentos que aquela porta presenciou depois dos anos negros da casa. Nada que fizesse relevância para as investigações, de qualquer forma.

Bou-san e Mai esperavam pacientemente, encostados na parede ao lado da porta do porão, tentando não atrapalhá-lo em sua psicometria com seus sussurros. Precisava admitir que ter os dois cochichando à suas costas o enervava de uma certa forma que tinha a estranha vontade de jogar os braços para o ar e pedir um tempo. Mas era treinado na prática arte de ignorar os outros. Seria muito fácil criar uma redoma de silêncio ao redor de sua cabeça e abafar qualquer interferência externa que viria atrapalha-lo. Entretanto, não podia se descuidar, nem por um segundo, se sua vigília particular sobre a menina.

Não chamara Bou-san para o grupo à toa. Se algo acontecesse no momento em que entrassem no porão ou na sala fechada, ele seria de grande ajuda com seus mantras enquanto tomava tempo de tirar Mai do alcance do perigo. Mas desconfiava que mesmo com a presença do monge ainda precisaria se valer de um truque ou outro para mantê-la a salvo. Era uma triste realidade considerando os fatos e mais revoltante ainda era a sensação de impotência que o cosumia quando pensava nisso.

- Alguma coisa? – Takigawa perguntou.

- Nada relevante. – informou com um suspiro. - Tentaremos o porão primeiro.

- Será que ainda há crianças no porão? – Mai comentou.


End file.
